The Fairy and the Sheriff
by french fry29
Summary: What if Niall raised Sookie, but she never knew about Gran and Jason? Once she discovers their existence, she must take the chance to get to know them. Of course growing up as a Supe, she feels the need to check in with the local Sheriff!
1. Chapter 1

My thought is what if Niall raised Sookie, but never told her about Gran and Jason. Sookie would feel the necessity to meet them. Of course coming from the fairy world she would feel obligated to check in with our favorite Sheriff. What happens when Sookie has as much money and powers as the rest of the Supe community. Would Sookie and Eric still get together? I love the books, but hate how Sookie is always beaten. Let's give her some powers and see what could have happened. Set at the beginning of book one.

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris; all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Part 1

* * *

"Miss Stackhouse, I am intrigued by the request of this interview," stated Eric.

"I felt it appropriate to alert you to my presence in your area," replied Sookie.

"Indeed."

"Yes, I understand that my kind is highly sought after by your kind, well I felt it best to let you know …" Sookie trails off very uncomfortable and unsure of how to continue. This interview was not going like she expected. She figured she would stop by and let him know what she was doing. She figured he would ask her why, and out the door she would be. However, Sheriff Eric Northman was not what she expected.

She had limited experience with Vampires anyway, but this Eric is just making her nervous. Taking a deep breath and giving herself a quick mental pep talk of getting it together she began again since he was obviously not going to make this easy.

"Look Sheriff…"

"Eric, please," he interrupts.

"Look Eric," Sookie begins again, "I will be in your area for an unknown amount of time. I would appreciate it if you let the others know so that I will not be disturbed. I do not anticipate making any trouble for you so you need not be concerned on that front. I will not seek out trouble if trouble returns the favor." There that sounded better Sookie thought. She feels back in control.

"Where will you be staying, and may I call you Sookie?" asks Eric.

"Yes please, and I will be staying with my Gran in Bon Temps." Sookie answers easily.

"Is it safe to say that you have not been here before?" inquires Eric.

"Not since I was eight," replies Sookie quickly.

"And since you turned eight you have lived with your great grandfather Niall?"

"Yes." Sookie has decided to try to give this Sherriff as little information as possible. She does not yet know if he can be trusted although Niall believes he can be as trusted as any other vampire. Sookie is unsure what that means exactly.

"You are not full fairy?"

"No, only about 1/8."

"Do you have fairy powers?"

"A few."

"And those are…?"

"And you need to know why…?"

"Look Sookie, this is my area. I do not appreciate it that you are not forthcoming with the information that I need to better understand your purpose. You need my permission to remain in this area, and to gain that you must _satisfy_ me." Let's see what she has to say about that attempt of intimidation. She is beautiful and has been a much needed diversion to the boring same ole, same ole of late.

The way he said _satisfy_ left a lot to be desired in Sookie's opinion. And she rolled her eyes to prove it.

She leans forward a little and replies "Look Eric, I am a little fairy and a lot human. I do not need you permission for anything. I am here as a courtesy to you, but I can tell that you are rude and obnoxious and this interview is over!" By the time she finished speaking she had rose to her feet while he remained sitting. He did not need to tip his chair back to keep eye contact. As she finished speaking she gave a little head jerk to emphasize she meant business, and headed for the door. She never made it.

Eric was before her before she knew it, and utterly impressed that Sookie held her ground.

"Now, now don't get your panties in a bunch Sookie." Eric's hand reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and Sookie quickly deflects his advance.

Eric's eyebrows shoot up, "Well, well are you sure of your only 1/8th fairy?"

"Perfectly. Now if you'll excuse me." Sookie reached around for the door handle, and Eric utilized the opportunity to cop a feel. As soon as he touched her, Sookie reacts on pure gut instinct, and before Eric could blink, Sookie was across the room.

"I have to say I am rather disappointed with you Eric. I thought you would save that for our second _interview_."

"Fascinating. I assume you can blink like other fairies?"

Sookie does not reply but nods her hear in agreement.

"Interesting. As to what I will do on our second interview, I am flattered. I honestly have not even considered how to end our first yet." He knew that he got her because of the flush that now graces her cheeks. Fairy indeed. "Tell me Sookie how far do I get on our third? Are you psychic as well? I had a psychic once. It was incredible."

"Did the psychic think so as well?"

Eric lifts his eyebrows, "For awhile…"

Sookie interrupts Eric and quickly walks back across the room and looks into Eric's eyes. I am not psychic, but I am a telepath. That means I can read the minds of others. Look Eric you have a problem about to happen within your bar. Is it safe to assume that _biting_ is not permitted on the premises?"

Eric simply nods.

"Did you have a Pam lecture a vampire named Tim for draining a human last week?"

Eric simply nods again.

"So if an undercover cop who is about to reach the bathroom walks in on Tim feeding from a human that would not be good for you?"

"What does the undercover look like?"

"Black leather jacket, black baseball hat, twenty feet or so away from the bathroom door."

Eric was out the door faster than Sookie could blink across the room. Well that was interesting she thought. Sookie collapses on the couch. This interview is more taxing than she was prepared for.

"Goodness that man is sex on a stick." Sookie mutters to herself. "I am in so much trouble."

Before Sookie had much longer to ponder their conversation, Eric returns.

"It seems that I am in your debt Miss Stackhouse. I have been saved an enormous amount of paperwork tonight. For that I am in your debt."

"Is the human alright?"

"Yes, Pam is arranging for a cab and a cookie as we speak. As for the vampire, I have banished him from my area, and the undercover is on his way home with the true belief that we are an upstanding establishment."

"Of course."

Eric walks back to his desk and Sookie remains seated on the couch.

"One more question before our _first_ interview is over…Can you read my mind?"

Sookie is sure to be careful with this answer because she knows that the way she answers could be her life. "No, I assure you that I cannot. When I first came to live with my great grandfather, he brought a variety of Supes before me to see what I can hear. I hear humans the best, I can sense the moods of weres and shifters, and I get nothing from vampires. Feel free to contact him if you do not believe me or if you need confirmation to this fact."

Eric waves at her like it will make no difference, but she is sure that as soon as she is out the door, he will.

Sookie stands. "Although this has been most interesting, I would like to conclude this interview at this time. I still have to get back to Bon Temps this evening, as Gran is expecting me. She is older, and I do not wish my first night here to have caused her worry."

Eric also stands and motions him arm to the door. "Worrying about her already? Well ain't you sweet?"

As Sookie reaches the door she turns to look back at Eric and replies, "Not really…" And with a blink she is gone.

* * *

Pam enters Eric's office soon after Sookie's departure.

"Well, how did you know about the undercover cop?" asks Pam.

Eric puts his feet up on his desk and kicks back in his chair.

"It appears we have a new Supe in our area, Pam. She is part fairy, and a telepath. She heard the thoughts of the undercover and the human that was being drained."

Pam leans forward, "You don't say…"

Eric looks at Pam with that sexy smirk, "She smelled incredible and virginal."

Pam sits back and crosses her arms, "Spare me, Eric. Come on a virgin?"

"Indeed, Pamela, indeed."

"Penny for your thoughts…" Eric looks certainly up to something.

"Call Niall for me, I need confirmation that she cannot read our minds when that is confirmed I want a single red rose sent to her house in Bon Temps."

"Why not your standard dozen?" inquires Pam.

"Because my dear Pam, Sookie is not my standard type of girl."


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic so all the mistakes are mine, but the characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

Sookie blinks to the front yard of her Gran's house. Everything she will need has been previously delivered for her. She is nervous as can be since she has only spoken through Claudine to Gran and within a few short weeks here she now stands. Sookie has only seen pictures of the outside of the house since the contractors have begun working. She takes a minute to look around and breathe in the air. She is trying to remember anything, but just gets flashes of images, but nothing definite. She can hear Gran's thoughts from the inside and knows that she is too nervous about this reunion. With nothing left to do, Sookie steps up to the front porch and knocks on the door.

The door is quickly opened by the woman that has consumed so much of Sookie's thoughts recently, and Sookie thinks she looks perfect. She looks just like any girl would want her Gran to look like.

Gran clasps her hands together while tears are streaming down her face, "Sookie, Sookie please do come in."

"Thank you, I hope I have not kept you up too late."

"Nonsense child…let me look at you."

Gran steps away from Sookie after a quick and awkward embrace to gaze upon the grandchild she thought was lost to her long ago. She begins to cry again.

"No more tears, please. I am here now, and we have a chance to begin again.

"Sookie, I just do not know where to begin…" she trails off as she tries to put herself together.

"It's ok, how about we both just start at the beginning."

"Yes, yes that would be best. Could I offer you some tea or I have coffee; maybe something to eat?"

"No thank you really I am fine. How have you handled all the changes to your home? Papa insisted on all that before agreeing to allow us this time. So I apologize if it has put you out in any way."

"Nonsense, the devil himself could have personally moved my house to hell, and I would not have cared. Honest, to have you hear for as long as you are comfortable and willing is an answer to my prayers. And right now I do not care who answered them." While she speaks she motions with her finger up and down to indicate either God or the Devil. "Please, let's sit, and sort this all out. Or I declare neither of us will get a lick of sleep. Unless you would rather wait of course. Whichever you prefer. "

"No let's sit, and see how far we get."

"Well, I don't know what Niall has told you. Maybe we should start with questions and I can try to fill in the blanks?"

"Niall, Papa, said that you had an affair with his son because your husband could not father children. From that union came my father who showed no signs of the Fae. "

"Oh, Sookie, please do not judge this old lady too harshy about the affair. I loved my husband, but we desperately wanted a family. I discovered a way without anyone getting hurt. I did not know right away who Fintan's father was. If I had known, I don't know if I would have done it."

"Gran, I do not judge you. I do not think less of you for that. I have had some time to consider it all, and I find it very brave."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, seeing a need within your family, and putting yourself through all the possible heartache to give your husband a child. I can think of a lot worse mistakes you could have made. Besides, if you hadn't, we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"My darling granddaughter that has been a huge burden upon me during my life and it makes me feel a little better knowing you do not hold it against me."

"Jason does not show signs of the Fae either?"

"No, the ladies have a hard time not giving into him, but other than that; no. Jason was all I had left after you and your parents were gone. I am afraid that I indulged him, and he has become an adult that reflects it. Do you remember him or your parents?"

"Not at all. Papa says that the magic done that day he took me prevented me from recalling any of them in an effort to ease the transition for me. In fact, I only began remembering you in snippets recently."

"Really? What were those snippets if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well, actually I was rather indulged and sheltered myself. Living in that realm and not being a full Fae put me in a great deal of danger; others not wanting me to exist at all or others not wanting me with them there. I did not have the childhood that humans do, and I was constantly surrounded with security to keep me safe."

"Was it awful? I am so sorry, but I fear it might have been worse if we kept you here."

"I know Gran, and I have come to terms with that. Actually, my security became my friends and family, and since it was all I knew, I thought it was great. Claude, Claudine's brother, would sneak me stuff like magazines and movies. We ate human food like you do. One of the magazines had a recipe for 'Southern Fried Chicken and all the fixins'. I grew up with a cook, and so I took the article to her. I wanted to make a special dinner for Papa and myself. As I began cooking the smells over took me, and I saw a flash of your face. Papa walked in at that moment. I remember looking at him and asking what happened to Gran."

"Oh, dear. What did he say?"

"He said you were dead, but something crossed his face and I knew he was lying. I left it alone, and I couldn't get him to tell me anymore. I couldn't even think about eating anymore. Like a child, I ran to my room."

While I was telling Gran that, she clasped a hand over her heart, "He said I was dead?"

"Yeah, he came to my room later to try to get my mind off of it. But…"

"But what?"

"Gran, if I tell you this, it must not be repeated. If anything similar comes up in conversation EVER, you must act like that person must be stupid. Promise me."

"Absolutely Sookie, I would never say or do anything to endanger you."

"I know so here it is. When he came in I was very angry. The Fae powers within me were all swirling because I knew he was lying. He went to hug me, and there it all was."

"What do you mean? There it all was?"

"I read his mind, every detail of me leaving here; my parents' murder; Jason; all of it."

"What did you do? I thought you could only read the minds' of humans."

"That is the story we are sticking to Gran."

"Yes, absolutely human minds are the only ones you can read. Of course. Anything else would just be ridiculous wouldn't it?"

"Perfect response. I did not tell him right away. I considered just blinking out of there and showing up on your door step, but I didn't know if you were still alive. Then I got to thinking how exposed I would be here. If I just suddenly came here, I could be putting you and Jason in danger. So I waited, and began planning. I had Claude and Claudine come and check you and the area out. I discovered your house would need improvements for safety. I knew Papa would forbid my presence here if the house was not safe. Claudine has a few witches who are friends. They have added safeguards around the house and perimeter preventing anyone who wishes us harm to enter. The contractors were my idea so that in case something happened and I was not here, you would be protected. I was just so relieved how cooperative you were about all the changes."

"Again, Sookie let me say I would have put up with the devil. Truth to tell I am rather embarrassed by all that you have done. There is no way to repay you."

"Do not think for one second I care more about money than your safety and happiness. I was so excited when Claudine returned and told me how much you wanted to see me, and that you understood how extensive the work to the house would be, and you just didn't care."

"Of course not. A chance to just see you one more time and the young lady you have become makes all this worth it. Plus, my house has been restored to its grand state, and that is a gift I will treasure. Though it does not even compare to you being here, but I am proud that you are able to see your family home the way it was meant to be seen."

"Gran, you look like you are getting tired. How about we call it a day and get some sleep? The conversation will still be here for us in the morning."

"You know I would have thought that I would never sleep again, but truth be told I think you are right. Come and I will show you to your room."

They got up and headed up stairs where there was a modest size room that was right across the hall from a bathroom. "This will be yours dear. I have my own bathroom and bedroom downstairs. Just make yourself at home." Gran turns to walk away.

"Hey Gran?"

"Yes?" Gran turns back around.

"I thought this was all going to be so hard and awkward. I was afraid that I had built this all up in my mind, and that I would be so disappointed once I got here. But to be honest, it feels like coming home. Does that make any sense?"

"You know what Sookie, I believe we make our own sense in life, and I understand perfectly how you feel. I feel the same way. I was so nervous that you were so used to all that luxury that you would look down your nose at me, and look at you standing there. You are still that little girl I loved so much; just all grown up." Gran walks back across the room and Sookie meets her half way for a more comfortable hug. "Welcome home Sookie girl, welcome home."

"Goodnight Gran."

"Goodnight my dear."

For the first time in a long while they both sleep a sweet peaceful sleep with dreams for the future and the promise of a tomorrow.

* * *

As the ladies are tucking themselves in for the night the Sheriff of Area 5 waits a few more moments before heading back to Shreveport.

* * *

As the Sheriff is taking off, a Bill Compton walks back into his house wondering what could have distracted Eric so much that he would not have sensed his presence, and decides to call on Adel tomorrow to see what is happening that would interest the Sheriff.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first fanfic so all the mistakes are mine, but the characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

Sookie awoke and stretched with a very luxuriating feeling of a girl who got a great night of sleep. Sookie makes her way downstairs to the most heavenly smells. "Morning Gran!" Sookie gives her a nice long hug.

"Morning Dear, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I slept like great! And you?"

"Oh, just fine now that you are here. What would you like to eat? I am afraid I have gone crazy this morning and have made quite a bit of everything."

"You shouldn't of."

"I did; I do so get used to it. Now what would you like?" She turns to Sookie with a spoon in one hand and a plate in the other.

"Oh, I don't care. I'll try a little bit of everything."

Gran turns and begins to load up the plate and begins, "Did Nial tell you what the story was of why you left?"

"Yeah so since I supposedly died with my parents, what have you decided?"

"Well Sookie, I have given this a great deal of thought, but of course I would like your opinion…"

"What is your idea?"

"We could tell them that you are a distant relative who has come home for a visit, but then you would not be able to call Jason your brother which is one of the reasons you are here now."

"True."

"How about the day that your parents died they dropped you off at a special home for children? Since the car was swept away and we never found your body obviously you were declared dead. How about you called me because of your birth certificate and you have now returned to your family. Of course people will be suspicious, and we will need documentation for the authorities, but you will get to be you."

"Do you really think people will accept that kind of story?"

"Well dear your mom was always sort of freaked out by you even in public. People will remember and think she finally wore down your father. Nobody told me which is why I said you were in the car with them."

"Does Jason remember anything?"

"No, Niall took care of that along with your memories. It broke my heart losing your parents, but then to lose you too. Watching Jason go through all of that was just devastating because he lost all of you."

"Were Jason and I close?"

"You and Jason had the typical brother and sister relationship. He picked on you and you teased him. Of course with your, you know, you would tell on him before he would even do anything. Used to drive him bonkers."

"What do we tell Jason?"

"I think it best if we stick to the same story with him like all the others. That will fit why he doesn't remember you being at the house with us when the police arrived to tell us about your parents. He will also be able to have the sister back that he has missed so much over the years."

"Is it horrible Gran that I cannot remember anything about my childhood here?"

"Not horrible, Sookie, just sad. But you know what? There has been enough sadness for all of us, and from now on we have nothing but happiness in front of us."

"So we will tell people the truth in a way. The long, lost, crazy Sookie has returned?"

"Yep, that is what I think."

"Is it a disservice to my parents that we are going to tell people that they locked me up without telling anybody?"

"I think your father would agree with this decision. Besides people's opinion of them now won't hurt them. Quite frankly many children that were not the norm were put in those institution type things. It was no longer the social norm by the time you were born, but not so far back in time that people will not remember."

"So what have you told Jason so far?"

"Nothing. He comes by every once in a while when he gets hungry. I have managed to keep him away for the time being, but I would like to invite him over for dinner tonight if that is all right with you? We can tell him together."

"Sounds good. Here let me help you with the dishes." Sookie and Gran work side by side and get the dishes done in no time.

* * *

Sookie heads back down stairs after cleaning up for the day wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a T-shirt. She just got off the phone with Claudine who assured her the appropriate paperwork would be delivered to her by tomorrow. So her and Gran's story should have the appropriate proof when needed. "So Gran how do you spend your days?"

"Oh I garden, chat with friends on the phone, run errands, house work, yard work or there are a couple of societies that I belong to."

"Societies?"

"My favorite is the Decedents of the Glorious Dead. A group of old people that get together once a month to talk about what life must have been like during the Civil War. You know the Civil War?"

"Yes, I had a thorough education concerning humans. I found it interesting since I am one. Papa provided me excellent tutors. So I learned everything in school a typical kid would learn."

"Oh, what was your best subject?"

"I did just fine in all of them, but I excelled in human studies."

"Human studies?"

"Kids don't learn that here?"

"Well probably just not the way you did, dear." Gran busies herself wiping down the counter. "How about I show you my garden? Have you ever had one, Sookie?"

"A garden? No. But I have read all about them when I discovered you. I read this book about southern women and it talked about gardening extensively."

Gran let out a laugh. "I bet it did! Come on its out back."

Gran very proudly showed off her garden to Sookie. She pointed out the cucumbers, tomatoes, peppers and what not. Soon Sookie knew the difference between a plant and a weed, and they busied themselves eliminating the weeds. "I fear I have let the garden go since all the construction, but I am pleased as punch to have you here getting caught up on it. I hope this doesn't bore you dear."

"Not at all; I find it relaxing actually. It is a good way to release frustration."

"You are frustrated?"

"I am replaying the last conversation with Papa in my head, and I am getting all worked up again."

"May I ask why?"

"We all sacrificed something you know? I lost my parents and you and Jason, but then I lost all my memories with everyone as well. You lost your child and his wife as well as your granddaughter, but you got to keep your memories which makes it pretty bad as well. Jason lost me and his parents. All this loss to keep me safe, but what did he sacrifice? Nothing. He waived his magic around and made it easy for him to take me and make me disappear. Just like that. All these years never telling me the truth. I understand maybe when I was young, but once I became an adult? That is just selfish. You know I never fit in there. I was always protected; guarded. I never had freedom or real friends except those that he believed to be trustworthy. I never questioned any of it, and now…Well now I am just plain ticked off to tell you the truth." Sookie lets out a laugh as she throws down a weed.

"Sookie, it is not my place to tell you what to think or what to feel, but I would say that life is not always easy. You have to take the good with the bad. Niall for all his power had no magic ball. He knew the danger you were in and made the best decision he could. I did not know what to do because I had limited knowledge of your potential power, and the thought of loosing you, too…well it just broke my heart. As for his choice not to tell you later on, well I would say fear kept him quiet. Sookie, he did not have to take you with him and give you an education and keep you safe. He could have left you here with me and come what may. He took responsibility for you, but you know what I think? I think he grew to love you. And with love comes a natural fear that the love will one day not be returned. Well that's my thought anyway."

Sookie looked at her Gran by her side and leaned her head on her shoulder. She picked up her hand and compared it to hers. "I think you are a very wise lady, Gran."

"Nonsense Sookie it was just how I would feel."

Sookie smiled as Gran gathered up their gardening tools and headed inside. "Well I am going to get dinner started so that we can feed Jason before we knock him on his bottom with all of this. Maybe he will take all this well with a full stomach."

Sookie smiled. She had been here less than 24 hours and this woman has thoroughly worked her way into her heart. "Gran is right." Sookie whispers to herself. "Take the good with the bad Sookie." Sookie gets up and makes her way inside through the kitchen door. Just as Sookie enters, the front door rings.

"Allow me to get it dear, once we talk to Jason we won't have to worry about afternoon callers."

"Of course Gran, but make sure…" Sookie stops because Gran has already opened the door.

"Good afternoon, sir, how can I help you?"

Sookie is instantly on alert since Gran obviously does not know who the man at the door is. She is going to need to talk to her about taking better care.

"Good afternoon, mam, might a Sookie Stackhouse be available? My name is Bobby and I am Eric Northman's day man."

Gran stands there for a second unsure of what to do. She did not know an Eric or a Bobby or why either whould ask for Sookie. Just then Sookie blinks out of the kitchen and out to the porch behind the man.

"You say you are Eric's day man?"

Bobby turns and looks Sookie up and down. He is annoyed and confused why he would have to drive to the back water of Louisiana to deliver a rose and a message to some pathetic fangbanger who looks like she has bathed in the dirt.

Sookie tries to keep her temper in check since she can clearly hear Bobby's thoughts. "Do you have something for me?" Sookie reaches her hand out and Bobby automatically places the rose in her hand.

"Yes, I am to deliver this to you, and I have so I will be on my way."

"Thank you."

Bobby goes and gets in his car and drives away, and Sookie heads back in the door that Gran is still holding open. Sookie tosses the rose and the card onto the counter and turns to Gran, "So what can I do to help?"

"Sookie, aren't you going to read the card?"

"Why?"

"Well dear you have been here less than a day and it appears that you have a gentleman paying you his respects."

Sookie lets out a very unlady like snort. "Eric is no gentleman. He is the Vampire Sheriff of this area, and he just wants to…" Sookie trails off uncomfortable about how to tell Gran what she thinks he wants.

Gran decides to help her out, "…drink the milk before he purchases the cow?"

Sookie bursts into laughter. Although she unfamiliar with this expression she gets the idea pretty quick and thinks it is perfect given the gentleman is a Vampire. "That's good Gran, very good! I'll have to share that with him if I ever have to see him again."

"Well dear, read the card to see if you might _want_ to."

Sookie picks up the card as Gran turns to get a vase for the rose.

_Miss Stackhouse I enjoyed interview number one and am counting the daylight hours for number two. _

_ Eric _

"What does it say, or would you rather not?"

Sookie hand Gran the card. "Looks like we are going to be pretty busy tonight Gran."

"Oh dear, it does doesn't?" Gran cackles. "Would Niall approve of a Vampire? Do you like this Vampire? Is it safe?"

"I don't know to all three. I had to check in with him last night before I arrived here as a courtesy and he is intimidating."

"Well I could a Vampire Sheriff would be very intimidating. Is he handsome? How old is he?"

"Eric is a thousand years old. He could have been a king, but he chose not. I'll be honest and say that I was pretty excited when I found out where you lived."

"Why?"

"Because this is his area, and he is known to be feared by other vampires. If other vampires fear him, that means they respect him. He was actually very smart when the vampires were coming out. He had himself firmly entrenched in this area, and he summoned his child, Pamela, back to be with him."

"You got all of this from talking to him last night?"

"Of course not. He would never say such things, I studied vampires while growing up, and Eric just always stood out to me." Getting into this little heart to heart with Gran gave Sookie the courage to also express, "And he is hotter than sin."

"Really. Well I cannot wait to meet this Sheriff. Tell me, will you let him know all that you know?"

Sookie snorts, "Doubtful. Wait till you meet him, the man has an ego large enough to fill a black hole at this point."

Gran picked up on Sookie's interest in this Sheriff and smiled as Sookie leaned over and smelled the flower. Gran thinks that her life is going to be full of surprises now that Sookie is here. Gran turns and begins to get dinner together. Sookie and Gran continue chatting while Gran teaches Sookie how she makes chicken fried steak and the other fixins.

* * *

Both Sookie and Gran watch through the window as Jason gets out of his truck. Sookie is scared, excited, nervous, having difficulty breathing all at the same time. Her reunion with Gran has been so perfect. Could she dare hope that Jason will take it all as well?

"Come on in Jason, supper is on the table." Gran is too trying to cover her nervousness. She knows what a hot head her grandson is but is pretty confident that he won't ask too many questions right away. He is not all brains just mostly brawns. It didn't mean that she loved him any less.

Jason walks in and gives Gran a big swinging hug. Over her shoulder he sizes up Sookie. "Hi there."

Sookie can read his mind and knows that he thinks she is a friend from one of Gran's Societies and could care less as long as her breasts are real. No scratch that, he doesn't care if they are real or not now.

"Jason come in and let's eat."

"Sure Gran." He turns to Sookie. "I'm Jason nice to meet you."

Sookie realizes with all their careful planning they have forgotten how to get past introductions. "Nice to meet you Jason." Sookie turned to walk into the kitchen. She hears Jason is too busy watching her walk away to notice she didn't mention her name. Sookie tries not to hold this against him. She is too ready to have a brother that she will just be patient.

"Gran you have out done yourself once again. Everything smells so good." Jason compliments Gran.

"Jason, compliments will get you everywhere." As she cackles with laughter, but truth to tell her heart is racing.

They begin to eat as Jason keeps them laughing with his latest escapades. Gran knows that Jason likes to leave before it is time to do dishes so she decides it is now or never. "Jason I have some news for you that you are going to find quite disturbing. I want you to promise me that you will remember your manners and how I raised you."

Jason sits up and is instantly focused on Gran. Sookie can hear that Jason is terrified that Gran has some kind of terminal illness, and he is getting scared because she is all he has left. Sookie forgives Jason for the previous breast thoughts since it is apparent to her that he loves his Gran very much.

"Jason, do you remember the day that your parents and your sister died?"

Jason looks back and forth between Sookie and Gran confused that she is bringing this up in front of company. He nods his head that he does.

"Jason there is no simple way to ease into this so I am going to give it to you straight."

Jason nods his head again. He is more confused now than ever which is saying something for Jason.

"Your sister was not in the car that day."

"What?"

"Your sister, Sookie, did not die along with your parents."

Jason who has not put together that the young lady at the table might be Sookie asks, "Well then what happened to her?"

"Jason do you remember that Sookie was always different?"

"She wasn't that different." Jason mumbled, and Sookie's heart grew a little more with love. Sookie gets that Jason has not put together her presence yet, and the fact that he is sticking up for her still after all this time determines that she is not going to hold the fact that he didn't bother to get her name against him either. Sookie still says nothing; trusting Gran to tell Jason.

"You were always good to her, but that is beside the point. Jason that day your parents dropped Sookie off at a hospital that specialized in 'different children'. Sookie was not in the car when the flash flood took them. Your parents did not tell me that they were placing Sookie there so I assumed, we all assumed, she was in the car."

"Gran are you trying to say she wasn't?"

"That's right Jason. Sookie was not in that car. Sookie did not die that day."

Jason pushed away from the table. His back is against the wall and he is breathing like he ran a marathon. Sookie and Gran exchange glances. Sookie stands up to approach Jason.

"Holy hell, you're her aren't ya?"

"Yes, Jason, I am her."

Jason puts his head in his hands and bends over at the waist. He begins to sob, "all this time…where…how…why…my sister…why…"

Gran begins crying and Sookie has quiet tears running down her face. Jason's thoughts are pure and he truly feels that he has failed her. That he should of somehow known to go find her.

"Why didn't anyone call and tell us where she was?" Jason speaks after getting himself back into a little better shape.

Gran answers that one, "They didn't know who to call Jason."

"Where have you been then?"

Sookie takes that one, "I was released when I was 18. One of the doctors did the necessary paperwork when it appeared no one was coming back for me. I became a ward of the state. After I was released, that same doctor helped me get a job. It didn't pay much. I was also given my file. In it was the original paperwork. I saw the address and did some digging on the Internet. I found Gran, and here I am." Thank God for Claudine, or Sookie would not have been as prepared for this talk with Jason as she should have been. I hate lying to him, but for his sanity and safety this will be the one lie I tell my brother.

Jason grabs Sookie around the waist and swings her high into the air, "Fuck it! I got my little sister back!" Sookie begins to laugh and hug Jason with both arms. Gran feels complete joy since Sookie was first taken by Niall. Jason is shocked but pleasantly so that he will get the chance to be the big brother that he should have always been.

They sit back down and begin to talk about nonsense stuff. Silly things that are not important. Sookie knows that Jason has a lot more questions in his mind but he is holding on to them for now. Tonight is for celebration.

* * *

_Special Note: There is a lot of back story that needs to get out so that the rest of the story can flow. Eric is up next because the sun is just about to set!_


	4. Chapter 4

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

Gran and I have put the finishing touches on the dinner dishes as the door bell rings.

Jason trots over to the front door, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Is Adel at home?" Bill Compton recognizes this young man as Adel's grandson, but the girl he heard while arriving at the house is unknown to him.

"Ya, hang on a sec…Gran, someone's at the door." Jason leaves the door open, but walks away.

"Bill Compton what a pleasant surprise," says Gran as she steps out onto the front porch.

Bill recognizes this gesture as a polite way of telling him that now is not a good time. "I stopped by because I wanted to check up on my presentation to your Descendents of the Glorious Dead. I am sorry if I am intruding."

"Oh, Bill I am sorry, but the greatest thing has occurred. My granddaughter Sookie has returned! It is a crazy and somewhat sore topic right now, and we have just told Jason so you understand…"

"Your granddaughter, Sookie? The one you thought was dead?" Bill is confounded as to how this could be. He wants to meet her, and he has many questions as to how this happened.

"Yes Bill, it is truly a miracle, but tonight…"

"Say no more, Adel, tonight is for family. I am sorry to have kept you from the celebration even this short time. I will return in a couple of days after the settling is over. I trust she will be around for awhile…"

"Oh yes, hopefully a long while. Thank you for stopping by, and being such a gentleman to boot." Gran spoke with sincerity.

"My pleasure mam; Good night."

"Yes, good night Bill." With that Gran reenters the house and closes the door.

"Gran who is Bill Compton and did you know he was a vampire." Sookie asks a little confused about his arrival.

"Holy shit! Gran what are you doing having vampires come calling at your door?" Jason interjects in the only way he knows how.

"Jason, you mind your manners. Sookie that gentleman is William Compton. And yes I am aware he is a vampire. He moved in a little while ago when old man Compton died. I guess the Compton estate reverted back to him since he is the only living relative or what not. He comes by of an evening and shares his memories of the times when he was human to me. It is all very fascinating let me assure you. He has graciously volunteered to speak at my next Descendents of the Glorious Dead meeting. It is going to be quite the hot date for the night let me assure you. Why even the mayor has stated he will attend."

'"Why I haven't heard of any of this?" Jason asked.

"Because my dear, my society meetings do not probably get discussed in a bar. Perhaps you have only been there lately?" Gran quickly put Jason in his place and Sookie smiled to herself at how funny it was to watch her Gran do it so quickly and efficiently.

"Do you trust him Gran?" Sookie asks.

"Well, I have no reason not to. He has been nothing but the perfect gentleman and has kept this old lady company an evening or two a week. Now Sookie how would you feel about looking at old photo albums? Jason do you need to get going or can you stay awhile?"

"I got nowhere I would rather be than with the two prettiest girls in Bon Temps!" Jason says with a big ole smile and wraps an arm around each of their shoulders as he guides them into the living room where he knows Gran keeps the albums.

Both Sookie and Gran exchange an eye roll and a genuine smile. Sookie realizes just how much of a stud her brother thinks he is.

As they all sit down and begin looking through the pictures both Gran and Jason take turns filling in Sookie on the first eight years of her life. Even Jason surprised himself with stories both funny and sad that he remembered while Gran had not been present. Sookie tried to fight back the sadness that threatened to overtake her. She kept telling herself that she was with them now, and they had time to make a new photo album. Jason jumps up and asks, "Hey Gran you still keep those disposable cameras in that drawer in the kitchen?"

"Why I sure do Jason what a marvelous idea!" Gran says as she gives Sookie a big smile. "We can get started on that new photo album tonight.

Jason walks back in and motions for Sookie to get closer to Gran. They sit side by side with huge smiles as they wrap their arms around each other. Sookie can't believe how much she fits perfectly here. Jason hands the camera to Gran and lifts Sookie off the couch in a bear hug. Sookie squeals and Jason laughs out loud. Gran chuckles as she quickly snaps the picture. Jason places Sookie on the ground and wraps an arm around her as Gran snaps one more. "I sure don't care how you got back Sook, but I am sure as shit glad you did!"

Sookie laughs as she agrees with Jason, and Gran scolds Jason once again for his language. Jason walks over to hug Gran and they sit back down as their eyes begin looking and pointing out pictures. Sookie heads to the kitchen to get a drink and to take a moment to regroup. It is all happening so fast, and just the way she hoped. No matter how much she wanted it this way; it's still a lot to take in.

She grabs a soda out of the fridge and goes to toss her tissue and realizes with the excitement of Bill Compton's arrival, the trash did not get taken out.

"Hey guys, I am going to run this trash out."

"No Sookie let Jason do it; it's your first night here!"

Sookie walks around the corner to look at the both of them. "Jason has had a lot more years of doing chores around here; I believe it is my turn." Both of them smiled at her as she turned around grabbed the trash and headed out the door lightly laughing to herself.

"Why Miss Stackhouse I do believe your little family reunion is going well." Eric says as he steps out of the shadows.

"Good gracious, are you trying to freak me out?" Sookie drops the bag of trash in her shock.

"No, I am simply awaiting the beginning of interview number two." He says as he backs her toward a tree.

"What are you talking about?" But she did remember last night and her comment about waiting to cop a feel until…she decided to play stupid and see where that got her.

"Come now Sookie don't play coy with me. You clearly stated that I got to touch on the second interview. I am here to ask more questions. Questions are asked during an interview so thus I get to touch."

"Does that logic work on other girls?"

Eric did not show a reaction so Sookie took it that it did. "I bet girls just fall at your feet. You the big mighty Viking; the powerful Sheriff of Area 5! You even have a bar where they can gather at your feet while you chose amongst them. How yummy for you! So why are you here?"

Eric loomed in front of Sookie's face, "Careful Miss Stackhouse for I anger easily and have little patience for impertinence."

"You show up in my back yard, and expect me to …what? Then you call me impertinent? Boy you have some nerve." Sookie was actually having fun with this rant back and forth between them and after last night and the rose today she really felt no fear.

Before the word nerve was out of her mouth, he had her already back up against a tree. His body pressed hard into hers. "Boy? You dare call me boy?"

Sookie looked him right in the eye, well as much as she could, "oh, have I hurt your feelings?"

"I could feed and fuck you right here and precious Gran would be none the wiser!" He pushes into her to illustrate his arousal.

"Hmm. As delicious as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass."

Eric stares into her eyes.

"If you are trying to glamour me, you are wasting your time. Why don't you back up a bit? Ask me your questions and be on your way."

Eric is seething; he has decided he hates her more than he wants to fuck her. "I have spoken with your great grandfather. Everything you said has been confirmed. I will alert the other Supes in the area of your presence and my protection."

Sookie picks up on his mood change, and decides to play nice as well. "Thank you Eric, I know that you do not have to extend your protection. I appreciate it. On another note, are you aware there is another vampire just across the cemetery?"

"Yes, Compton, but he should not bother you once I speak to him. If he becomes any additional trouble, let me know. Here is my card with my numbers." He takes his phone out so that he can program her numbers in and lifts his eyebrows at her.

"I don't have one of those. Gran has a phone in the house, but I do not know what the number is."

Eric started to look at her like she had two heads. "Never mind." He puts his phone away.

"I should get back inside; they will probably think I can't find it." Sookie says as she backs away and tosses the trash in the bin.

At the moment Eric decides he has changed his mind, he still wants to fuck her. Before she knew what he was doing, he had her picked up and pressed back against that darn tree. His lips had locked on to hers and it felt electric. She gasped with surprise but not fear and he took advantage to enter her mouth with his tongue. He kissed her hard and then soft and then hard again. Slanting his mouth over and over while one hand held the side of her neck and the other held her ass. He pushed her ass into him while he ground into her from the other side. Over and over they kissed, and yet neither closed their eyes. Neither wanting to give, but yet wanting everything the other had to take. Sookie's emotions were all over the place and she was breathing like she ran a marathon. Her hands were up and down his back and then diving into his hair. She was pulling him into her as much as he was pulling her into him. All the while their eyes were locked and their mouths were fused. Sookie was making all sorts of moans and Eric seemed to grunting his satisfaction at her little noises. The kiss lasted maybe two minutes and then,

"Sookie, everything all right?" Jason had called from the back porch.

Sookie heard him and blinked away from Eric. Eric growled at her action and she shrugged at him. "I'll be right there, Jason."

Eric turns like to attack Jason, but Sookie blinks back in front of him. "My brother remember?" She asks him realizing that he has lost a little bit of his precious control. Eric quickly pulls it together, but she blinks to the back porch in that instant. Before she enters the house, she turns back to Eric knowing he still out there. "Well now I am looking forward to number three…" She laughs softly and hears his laughter as well as she walks in the house and closes the door.

Back inside Gran, Jason and Sookie stay up late laughing, talking and sharing.

* * *

After Sookie walks inside Eric takes off, and Bill makes a phone call.


	5. Chapter 5

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

* * *

"Would you like eggs dear?" Gran asks as Sookie comes bounding into the kitchen.

"Sounds good. I still can't get over how well Jason took everything yesterday. Were you surprised?" Sookie inquires.

"I learned long ago to never be surprised by anything Jason does." Gran giggles while she says this. "But yes, he seemed to take it all in stride like you were gone a week rather than your entire childhood and into your adulthood."

Sookie looks up at the knock on the door. "I'll get it Gran." Sookie opens the door, and is surprised to see Bobby, Eric's day man from yesterday.

"Hi Bobby. Good morning. What can I do for you?" Sookie asks a little nervous about what Eric could be up to now.

"Miss Stackhouse, might I come in and take up a few moments of your time?"

"What is this concerning?"

"Mr. Northman has expressed his wishes in regards to you today. I hope I am not interrupting anything?"

"No, I am just confused by what you mean."

Bobby pulls out several different types of boxes. "Mr. Northman says that I am to explain these to you and you are to choose the one you want to keep. If it were me I would go with the Blackberry here, but Mr. Northman said that you might not know how to use it."

"Bobby, stop. I am confused…Blackberry? A cell phone right? What does this have to do with me?"

"You are to pick one." Bobby looks confused so Sookie listens in to what he is thinking. Bobby thinks she is nuts. He does not understand how she is looking at him like she doesn't understand. He thinks Eric is really sinking low with his pursuit of someone so inferior.

Sookie had it with him. "You know what Bobby? Why don't you get your phones and get your butt out of here!" With that she stood up and marched to the door and opened it up for him. "Please tell Mr. Nothman that I did not accept his gift."

Bobby looked very angry and by the way his thoughts were screaming at Sookie, he was. Once he left, Sookie slammed the door behind him.

"Well Sookie that is one way to get rid of an unwanted caller."

"I'm sorry Gran, I was rude wasn't I?"

"Well what happened? That isn't like you."

Sookie sits down heavily on the couch. "His thoughts were awful about me. Oh, my God Gran, I'm so sorry. It's just that I am not used to being around others who hate me and that man…" Sookie points to the door. "That man hates me." It wasn't really Bobby's thoughts it was everything else. Gran rushed to sit next to Sookie and wrap her in her arms. As Gran stroked her hair, Sookie let it all out. She cried for what should have been; she cried for what might not be; she cried for what never was. Gran simply held her and shed a few silent ones of her own.

* * *

"Sookie, where are you going?"

"Maybe there is something to these cell phones after all. I was just thinking that we cannot be together all the time. They might come in handy. I mean we have already taken so many other precautions, ya know?"

"So what are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that I'll drive into Shreveport and check it out. I also need to buy a car."

"Sookie, you have spent an awful lot getting this house together are you sure you can afford a car?"

"Yeah, Gran." Sookie says with a smile. "I got it covered. Are you okay if I borrow yours this one time?"

"Of course dear, I have my society meeting tonight, but I know one of the girls would love to come pick me up for an excuse to check out all the work on the house. Plus it will be easier for us if I tell them without you there."

"What time is your meeting over?"

"We wind down around 9."

"I should be back around then I think. Though I do not really know how long any of this will take."

"Alright dear, be careful and I will see you tonight."

* * *

As dusk turns into night, Sookie is driving a new Honda Civic and sporting two new cell phones.

* * *

Gran finished her society meeting ended early on account of Mr. Compton being a no show. It didn't slow down the ladies and their questions that's' for sure. It had been full dark for quite awhile when there was a knock on the door. Gran had expected it to be Mr. Compton and was surprised when it was not.

"Good evening, Mrs. Stackhouse I presume. I am Eric Nothman is Miss Stackhouse here by chance?" Eric is standing on the porch with great anticipation of seeing Sookie again for number three. As he thinks this to himself, he cannot help the shit eatin' grin that spreads across his face.

"Why Mr. Northman would you please come in?" Gran steps aside to make room for the 6'4" vampire sheriff. "Please have a seat, sir."

"Eric please, is Sookie here?" Eric does not want to be visiting with Sookie's grandmother longer than he must.

"Eric, and you must call me Adel." Gran sits in a chair across from him. "Eric can I offer you anything?"

Eric simply lifts his eyebrow before he remembers his manners and sits up straight, "No Adel thank you. And you said Sookie was …"

"Oh she is not here Eric." Gran said as simply as my walls are yellow.

Eric makes a move to get up, and surprisingly Gran catches him with her words.

"But I am pleased that you and I have this moment to ourselves, aren't you?"

Eric sits back down, "Indeed."

"Sookie has given me a little information about you, but I thought you could fill in some blanks for me…if that would be alright."

Eric motions to proceed with his hands. "Well what does being a sheriff entail exactly?"

"I oversee the peace of this area and all that entails."

Well Gran thought she certainly understood why Sookie seemed confused by this one. The fact that he completely ignored her question was not missed by her. "You know Eric Sookie says that you have lived for over a thousand years is that true?" Gran really begins to turn on the Southern charm.

"Indeed."

"So I guess it is safe to say that you enjoy being a vampire?"

"Indeed."

"Well that is just fascinating! I declare I could not even imagine all the things you have seen and accomplished! My, my I must say you must be a force to be reckoned with!"

"Indeed."

Gran smiles on the inside because no matter how smart this sheriff thinks he is; he has just walked right along where she wanted him. Her voice becomes serious and determined. "Well then, let me be plain so that we are not confused with each other. Did you have children before you were turned Mr. Northman?"

He was back to Mr. Northman now was he? He is beginning to strongly dislike these Stackhouse women; they are always surprising him. How to handle this woman? He could simply glamour her, but if Sookie finds out she will be most displeased. Better to play along for now. Eric thinks to himself.

"Yes I did."

"I take it that you became vampire in your early thirties?"

"Indeed. Mrs. Stackhouse, I must…"

But Gran interrupted him, "So you had at least thirty years of a human life. Thirty years to believe that there was nothing truly out there that goes bump in the night. Thirty years to exist with normal _human _problems. Sookie has had that for the last three days. Three days Mr. Northman! I do not need you coming in here if your intentions towards my granddaughter are not honorable." With that Gran sits back to see if she gets to live any longer.

"Mrs. Stackhouse…I…have spoken to Niall and I assure you…"

But apparently Gran is not finished. "Oh I am sure you have Mr. Northman. However, Niall destroyed my family and caused Sookie the greatest heartache I have ever seen. What I am trying to get across to you is humans are not the same as you and Niall. While you have passed his tests, sir, you have not passed mine. Sookie pines for a normal life. Granted she is not meant for one, but nonetheless that is what she thinks she wants. Niall took her saying that it was the only way to keep her safe, but I look around at all that Sookie has accomplished so that she could be here. I think that maybe he was not completely honest."

"Mrs. Stackhouse, I have no intentions towards…"

"Don't you lie to me Mr. Northman; that are a lot of things in this world that I believe in, but I do not believe in lies." Gran then changed the tone of her voice back to her Southern charm. "Have you ever heard the expression you catch more flies with honey?"

"Indeed."

"Sookie yearns to experience all of those experiences that she missed out on. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Eric took moments before he replied, "I believe I do, Mrs. Stackhouse. I believe I do."

"Eric, call me Adel, please." Gran sat back satisfied that she made her point and also satisfied with Eric himself. She has just put him through the wringer, and he seems to have survived just fine. He might be worthy of Sookie after all.

About that time, Sookie pulled up to the house in her new car.

Eric heard her, "Excuse me Adel; I will see if Sookie could use any assistance."

"But of course Eric…"

And with that Eric was out the door.

"Eric? What are you doing here?" Sookie asks as she gets out of her new car. "Come see my new car! Uhh…" Sookie grunts as Eric presses her against her car and lays a fantastic welcome home kiss on her. "What was that for?" Sookie says with a laugh.

"For saving me. Your Gran scares the fucking shit out of me!" Eric keeps Sookie pressed up against the car.

"What? Eric? What happened…"Sookie stops to listen in to Gran and begins laughing. "Oh Eric she did a number on you didn't she?"

"I was helpless; it was horrible. If I glamoured her to stop, you would have been mad. If I had ripped her tongue out, you would have been mad. Jesus Christ, Sookie, if that woman had a dot of your powers she could rule the world."

"Oh stop." Sookie gets out between giggles. "She is harmless. Besides why do you care if I am angry?"

"That question is easy compared to hers." As he motions to the house. "If you are mad, you won't want to have sex with me."

Sookie laughs even harder. She leans her head against Eric's chest. "Come on I went a little crazy in Shreveport today. Help me carry it all in?"

"Of course." As he grabs the bags. Sookie and Eric head back toward the house. Before they reach the porch, Eric stops. "Promise me you won't leave me alone with her."

Sookie who had the laughter under control broke into it again. "Oh come on Viking! I'll protect you."

"Gran I'm home. Come see our new phones."

"New phones? What is that all about?" Eric asks.

"Didn't Bobby tell you? I sent him away today. Sorry I sort of lost it. But it was a great idea though."

"Was there a problem?"

At the same time Sookie says no and Gran says yes.

"No, no problem. Gran if there was a problem with Bobby than Eric would feel obligated to do something…"

"Oh, well, oh, Eric, Bobby is just a splendid individual!"

"Sookie my bull shit meter is reading that one as false. With all due respect, Adel."

"Of course Eric, we all cannot be at the top of our game now can we?"

Eric just stares at her.

Sookie starts giggling, and turns to Eric, "Was there a reason you stopped by? Or were you just looking for some down home torture?"

Eric glares down at Sookie while her and Adel continue to laugh at his expense.

"Well I guess I'll be going…" And with that Eric is out the door.

Sookie shared a wink with Gran and blinked in front of him. "Eric, I'm sorry. That was very rude of us wasn't it?

"Indeed."

Sookie wraps her arm around Eric's waist and presses her face to his chest. Eric stops moving but does not return the touch. "Hey, is this our third interview? Aren't you just on your best behavior? I thought with the world renowned vampire sheriff of Area 5 that I would be wearing fewer clothes…" Sookie leans up for a kiss.

Eric rolls his eyes and wraps Sookie in his arms. "I really hate you; you know that?" As he leans in for a kiss.

Sookie replies, "Hmhm."

The kiss begins soft and sweet. They are barely touching lips. Just gentle nips. Then slowly at the same time they begin to kiss deeper and the passion begins to burn. Sookie moans and leans in more. Eric growls and lifts Sookie up so that their faces are at the same height. Sookie's hands are in Eric's hair and she begins to push her hips against him. Eric grinds back before setting her away from him.

"Eric?"

"Sookie would you do me the honor of allowing me escort out for a night on the town tomorrow?"

"Eric I would love to! What will we do? What time should I be ready? What should I wear?"

To see the surprise and excitement within Sookie, he began to believe that maybe Adel knew what she was talking about.

Eric and Sookie share another quick kiss, "I'll be here at 8 and let's dress up. I'll be in a suit."

"Until then…good night." Sookie blinks back inside the house.

* * *

Eric gets in his car and drives away, but he does not immediately head back to Shreveport. "Compton my I come in?"

"Of course Sheriff, to what do I owe this honor?" Asks Bill with an attempt at innocence.

"Let's cut to the chase Compton. You have been near an area that is under my protection for the last three nights; protection that was given and explained to you in an email which you received yesterday. You were also aware of my presence while you were there. Explain." Eric says coolly and without a hint of the Eric that has just left Sookie.

"Well Eric I was simply checking in on Adel. Nothing more. She and I have become companions of sorts, and I noticed your presence and I went to ensure all was well and under your control.

In an instant, Eric had Bill pinned to the wall by his throat; "Let me be absolutely clear Compton. You are to stay away unless a direct phone call from me."

Bill struggling to respond, "Eric there are powers…"

Eric thrusts him even harder against the wall, "Careful Bill that is beginning to sound like an edict, and if it was, I would know about it."

Eric releases Bill, and Bill drops to the floor. Eric turns and heads to the door. "I have been in a good mood the last couple of days Bill, but don't think I will stay in that mood for long. Tread carefully."

* * *

"Bobby it is I. What the fuck happened today?" Eric listens to what Bobby says and based off Sookie's attempt to cover for him he knows the man is being truthful. "No, no directions in regards to Miss Stackhouse for tomorrow." Eric hangs up the phone with no further responses.

Hmm. Interesting. Sookie must have been bothered by what Bobby was thinking.

* * *

"Pam, set up a date for Sookie and I for tomorrow night. I pick her up at 8. I expect the itinerary when I rise tomorrow."

* * *

"Your majesty, I regret to report a complication. Eric has granted the girl his protection. I tried to enter her yard yesterday, and some form of magic prevented it. No, it doesn't make any sense since I was able to access the yard two nights ago. Agreed. I will be in touch."

* * *

Gran and Sookie are propped up in Gran's bed giggling like high school girls.

"Gran what did you say to Eric. I think you actually had him going!"

"Ahh, Sookie, a true Southern Lady never reveals her secrets. Just know that I think he will do nicely for you. He took my blatant disrespect quite well." They begin laughing again.

"Oh…I almost totally forgot…how did your meeting go tonight?"

"Well not like I had hoped."

"Why not?"

"Mr. Compton did not show up. He did call while you were saying good bye to Eric." Gran gave Sookie a knowing look, and Sookie turned red and hid under the covers.

"What did he say?" Sookie tried to get the attention away from her.

"He said he got called away for a sudden business meeting, and he apologized. He also said that he was unsure when he would have his business cleared up to reschedule."

Sookie did not like the sound of that. It had a ring of falsehood. Why would there be a meeting that Eric was not at? Maybe it had something to do with an actual business rather than Supe business. She made a mental note to discuss it with Eric.

"Gran, that does not make any sense to me. Can you do me a favor, and try to prevent him from coming around or being around you?"

"What are you thinking Sookie?"

"It doesn't add up. He has a meeting that didn't involve Eric? Maybe it is nothing Gran, but then maybe it is the beginning of trouble. Let's just stay clear for the time being. Is that okay?"

"Certainly Sookie, I trust your judgment."

"Alright, well I am going to take a shower and am going to bed."

"To dream about your hot date with Eric tomorrow, maybe?"

"Cut it out Gran, good night." Sookie says as she walked out the door laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

* * *

A/N: I know I have been writing like crazy. I will have to slow down to return to reality eventually so don't yell at me when I do. I am so glad that you like my story. This version of Eric and Sookie has been in my head for months. When Sookie got kidnapped by the Fairies in Book 9 I almost rolled my eyes. How many times can an individual be attacked? Have you read Chapter 1 of Book 10 on Ms. Harris's website? Any thoughts? I found myself less than satisfied…

On with the story…

* * *

"Morning Gran!" Sookie enters the room and gives Gran a hug and kiss.

"Well good morning to you too dear!" Gran watched Sookie as she moves around the kitchen in amazement. They have so quickly gotten into a routine that it surpasses her expectations. "Jason called earlier while you were getting ready. With it being Saturday, he would like to BBQ here at the house and bring over a few friends that are your age. I told him that I didn't know what your plans were in case you think it will be too much since you got that hot date tonight." Gran finishes coyly.

"Did he think his friends would want to meet me?" Sookie asks with a little worry in her voice.

"Of course dear, these were kids that were here before you were gone. I know that you do not remember them, but Tara was your best friend. Lafayette is her cousin and he is just a hoot. JB is Jason's best friend and I think he has designs on Tara. I know they are strangers to you, but they have become a type of family for Jason. I know they would be thrilled to see you. Yet, I also understand how taxing that could be for you; seems as they have all their memories."

"Just when I think we have reached the end of all this, something new pops up." Sookie said while looking a little shaken.

"No worries, I'll call him back and just have him come." Gran does not want to stress Sookie out.

"No, you know what? Call Jason back and let's do this. This will keep me occupied before my hot date as you keep calling it. Maybe I won't combust with all the distraction!"

"If you are sure, having them all together might be a bit overwhelming."

"I'll be okay. Jason was so sweet the other night. This will give us a chance to give him our new cell phone numbers and me a chance to take another step back in the life I should have had.

After Gran gets off the phone with Jason she let's Sookie know that they will all probably be arriving within the hour. "I guess they were all waiting for the go ahead, and they can't wait. Jason is on his way now."

"Gran before Jason gets here; I would like to talk about yesterday."

"What about dear?"

"About my emotional breakdown you could say."

"Pish. That. Don't even bother."

"I do want to bother Gran. I don't want you to feel like I am some spoiled, selfish brat who isn't getting her shiny new toy."

"What on earth! Sookie why would I think that?"

"Because I lost it just because Eric's day man thought something mean about me."

"Sookie Stackhouse you look me in the eye." After Gran felt like she had Sookie's attention, "That man was the straw that broke the camel's back." Sookie gave Gran a confused look. "He was the final straw, Sookie." Sookie did not look any less confused. Gran laughs a little and sits next to Sookie at the kitchen table. "Sookie, you have had more things thrown at you in the last few months than most have in a life time. We are back together as a family, and as a family we will weather this storm. You arrived on my door step beautiful, kind and loving. I could not ask for more. If we all and that includes Jason need to have an emotional breakdown, as you call it, than that is what we will do."

"How do you always know just what to say?"

"Maybe that is my gift dear? You see their thoughts and I know what they need to hear! Or I could just be a very old lady who has survived and who will continue to survive with her beautiful grandchildren by her side."

Sookie and Gran embrace as Jason flies through the door. "What's this? The women in my life call a family hug and didn't wait for me? Why I never…" Jason laughingly joins in. As the three laugh and hug, each can't believe how right it all feels.

"Now sis," Jason begins and Sookie secretly glows at the nick name, "I have to warn you about these guys coming over." Jason looks so serious that Sookie thinks she might need to take notes. "Lafayette, well Lafayette is gay. And I mean gay, but he is a real stand up guy. Tara is a bitch and I mean a bitch, but she will back you to kingdom come. JB, hell I don't know how JB fits in. That guy is never gonna get layed regular if he don't man up."

"Jason Stackhouse, you watch your mouth." Jason looks sheepishly at Gran than trots over to give her a smile and a hug. Over her shoulder he looks at Sookie and mouths the words _for real_. Sookie laughs at how crazy her brother is.

Once everyone shows up Sookie realizes that Jason must have prepped them. They are not asking questions, and they are acting like she has always been here.

Tara leans over to Lafayette, "You know what I'm thinking?"

"What you thinking you crazy bitch?" Lafayette instantly looks around to make sure Gran is nowhere around.

"I'm thinking we need to go out; that's what I'm thinking." Tara exclaims to the table at large.

JB puts in that he can't and Jason says that he has a date later. The entire table turns to look at Sookie, but right then Gran walks up to them.

"I'm afraid Sookie cannot either." Gran answers for her.

"You ain't letting her out of the house yet or what?" Lafayette asks.

"Oh no it's not that, Sookie has a hot date."

As all eyes fall on Sookie, she suddenly remembers an article in one of the Cosmos that Claude brought talking about older relatives and embarrassing situations. Sookie now understands the article.

"Sis, you got a date? You've been here what three days? Damn, you really are my sister!" Gran slaps Jason on the back of the head for language as Jason leans over the table to Sookie for a high-five.

"Tsk, Tsk. Miss Sookie, yous been holding out on us. Girl you need to spill. I need de..tails, you know what I'm saying." Lafayette says while doing some sort of motion in his seat that got everyone laughing.

"Well what sort of detail?" I ask in an effort to stall.

"What's his name? What he do? Where did you meet? How big's his…" Lafayette looks over at Gran, "uh shoes?"

"Okay," I am not too panicked because Claudine again helped me prepare for this type of question last night before I went to bed. "His name is Eric Northman. Do you know him?"

"Ain't that that dude that owns the Vampire Bar in Shreveport?" Asks Lafayette.

"Yes, that is him."

". No sister of mine is going out with a vampire. Shit, Sookie are you a Fangbanger? You don't look like no Fangbanger." Jason explodes.

The table got quiet, and I got red.

"Jason Stackhouse, you look at me. A very nice gentleman came to my door last evening. He sat and visited with me for quite awhile waiting for your sister to get home."

"Did you give him hell Adel?" Tara interrupted.

"You bet your bottom I did!" Gran teased. "Once your sister arrived, he helped her carry in her bags, and very respectfully asked her out. I see no harm in it and fully approve."

"Has he bit ya?" Jason asked. Once he had said it the entire table threw something at him and told him to shut up.

"Well I personally think it's great. If you are excited Sookie, than I am excited for you," Tara said.

"Thanks, Tara."

"Honey girl, where's he taking you?"

"I don't know, Lafayette; I guess I'll find out when he gets here."

"Sookie, how did you meet him?" Jason asked.

"Before I came here to Gran's I stayed in Shreveport one night because it had gotten too late. We met by chance." Even to Sookie it sounded thin, but they all were kind enough to swallow it.

* * *

Eric is on his way to Sookie when his cell rings. "I am here."

"No, are you there Vampire? I thought you were here!" Claudine asks rudely because since he has met Sookie there has been lots of ammunition to throw him off his game.

"Fairy, if I was there, you would be no more. Do you have a point for this interruption or did you want to play catch the Fairy?"

"For someone who is about to pick up my little cousin, you are pretty testy…" Claudine is totally unfazed by their banter.

"I reserve my charm for your relations more worthy."

"Yeah, yeah. Look I just spoke to Sookie, and she says that she does not know the plans for this little outing."

"I had thought it to be a surprise."

"More than likely, Pam did not have it organized by the time you left Sookie last night."

"Fuck Fairy do you have a point?"

"My point Vampire is you are probably going to overdo it. Sookie does not need nor want a lot of frills tonight."

"Explain."

"Tonight will be Sookie's first date ya dead head!"

"And?"

"And Sookie wants the typical American high school date because she never had it!"

"And the typical American high school date would be…?"

"Dinner and a movie."

"Fuck that. Fairy I am in a suit, and I told Sookie to get dressed up. I am not going to fucking take her to some dumb ass movie."

"It is of course up to you Vampire. I mean what do I know, right? I have only been by her side every day since she was eight!" With that Claudine hung up the phone.

Eric looked out the window and punched a number on speed dial on his phone. "Pam change of plans…I need dinner and a movie…any ideas?" Eric hangs up the phone and thinks to himself once again that he is going to have to kill all the women in her family.

* * *

Sookie is standing in her room and looking in the mirror. She is turning this way and that to make sure everything is as good as it can get. She checks the clock, and he is due at any time. Sookie is so excited and scared and nervous and worried and happy that she can barely keep track of her emotions. Tonight is her first official date, and cannot think of a better person to share it with. Well, okay he is a vampire, but he is a very hot vampire.

She had a specific plan of attack for tonight. Step one: sexy, virginal dress to remind him that he will be the first…check. Step two: Wear hair up to expose neck and create a delightful type of temptation…check. Step three: make sure dress is revealing enough to flash a little cleavage and another possible temptation…check. Step four: Make sure the dress is short enough to reveal the perfect amount of leg and wear a high enough heel that she didn't feel like she came to his waist…check. Step five: barely there panties…check.

Sookie is ready. Her dress is all white with spaghetti straps and form fitting down to the waist where it does that swish out towards the knee. Her jewelry of choice is diamonds. Sookie hears the doorbell ring, and heads down stairs.

* * *

Eric walks up to the door and politely knocks. He is hoping that Sookie answers the door, but no such luck. Eric quickly prays to any god out there that it is Adel answering the door and not Mrs. Stackhouse. Adel will live through the night, but after his phone call with the Fairy his patience is done; Mrs. Stackhouse will not stand a chance.

"Good evening Eric, do come in. Sookie is on her way down." Gran says in all her southern charm.

"Good evening to you Adel, any plans for the evening?" Eric asks to be polite.

"No hot date for me," she says as Sookie finishes coming down the stairs.

If Eric had not been over a thousand years old his fangs might have showed. She was a vision, and wearing white. Eric was ready right there. Something about a virgin in white did exciting things to his imagination, and that is saying something for the vampire in the room who has done it all.

"Hi Eric, I'm ready. Gran do not forget to set the alarm, and remember everything else we discussed." Sookie warns.

"I promise Sookie. Go have fun and I will see you whenever you make it back." She finished that line with a cackle and Sookie blushed.

Eric quickly got Sookie out of the house and listened for Gran to set the locks and turn on the alarm. Once Sookie was satisfied she turned a smile over to Eric and they began to walk to his car. He opened the door for her and she silently did a little dance. She always wanted someone who was not related to her to do that for her.

"Oh before I forget…I need your help with something. Yesterday, when I bought my car, I had to leave Gran's there. Could figure something out to help me get it back here?"

"They didn't bring it here for you?"

"I didn't even think to ask that! That would have been helpful."

Eric gets out his phone. "Bobby, call the Honda dealership and inform them that I expect Miss Stackhouse's car in her drive way tonight." Eric hangs up the phone with no further comments to Bobby.

"Well that was easy. Though I do not like to be a bother."

Eric picks up her hand and kisses the back of it. "You are certainly not a bother; more like a vision."

Sookie has nothing to say for she has lost her train of thought while gazing into Eric's eyes. Pulling out of it, Sookie says, "So do I get to know what we are doing tonight?"

"Not yet."

Eric quickly turns around and heads down the drive. The tension in the car begins building at a rapid rate. Sookie is not quite sure what is happening, but Eric understands it. He does not think he is going to make it to Shreveport; let alone to sit and watch her put food in her delectable mouth.

Sookie is wiggling in her seat trying to get comfortable and all Eric can imagine is that she could be wiggling in his lap. Of course they would both be naked, and she would not be so quiet, but he could picture it. Then she goes to hold his hand but misses as he puts his hand on her lap. So she settles for leaving her hand on his leg. She begins to move her hand up and down slowly. While Sookie does not realize the patterns significance, Eric does and wishes it was his cock and not his thigh getting such treatment.

To return the favor, Eric begins touching Sookie's legs. But Sookie, liking the touching without realizing opens her legs a little and Eric grips the steering wheel with the other hand, and forbids himself of reaching for her center this early in the evening. He turns on the radio and begins counting backwards from 1,000.

Finally, they pull into the restaurant.

"We are having dinner here?" Sookie asks while looking around.

"Is this acceptable?" Eric thinks, fucking Fairy, Sookie doesn't like it.

"No it's perfect; it's just you don't eat." Sookie replies rather lamely.

"They have items on the menu for vampires as well." When he finishes this statement Sookie goes greatly pale. "Sookie, what is it?"

"What's on the menu for you, Eric?" Sookie asks a little forcefully.

"All different types, Sookie." She got even paler, and then it clicked for him. "Sookie, its synthetic blood, not blood donors. What? Did you think I brought you here so I could order a red head?"

"Shut up, Eric. How was I supposed to know?" Trying not to laugh out loud at her, Eric guided her to the door. Maybe he could handle this after all. The little laugh they shared at Sookie's expense seemed to ease the tension.

"Welcome Mr. Northman if you would follow me please," the hostess said as they walked through the door.

The waiter informed Sookie of specials and Sookie chose one. Eric took Sookie's hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. "I hope this is alright."

"It's perfect, thank you."

"Well hold out your opinion until you have eaten, but Pam says her humans like it here."

This time Sookie reached for his other hand and kisses his palm. As they make eye contact, Sookie felt the temperature at the table rise. Eric tries lamely, "Tell me about your day."

"I already did that."

"Tell me about yesterday."

"I told you last night."

"Sookie I am trying here, but you are not helping."

Speaking softly, Sookie leans towards Eric a bit, she is now drawing circles on his palm. "I'm sorry Eric that I am not more helpful. Maybe if you tell me exactly," and when she said exactly she kissed his palm and used just a little tongue, "how I could be more helpful," kiss to palm little bit more tongue, "you won't find me disappointing." Full lick to palm.

Eric fangs popped out. If he was human he would have been breathing like he ran a marathon.

Sookie's little show was doing exciting things for her as well and Eric could smell her arousal as well as hear her heart rate accelerate. He couldn't believe how turned on he was. He wanted to take her in the bathroom or hell, throw her on the table, but if he did not get control of himself she would not get dinner; she would be dinner.

Just then the waiter appears with Sookie's salad. She still has not broken eye contact yet. "Eat your salad, Sookie." Sookie did a little dance on the inside knowing that she was getting to him and began to eat. While she was eating her salad, she remembered this article in one of her Cosmos about all the different ways to turn on a guy in a restaurant. Sookie tried to recall them all, but got started on the ones she remembered.

She slips her shoes off knowing that the table linen went down to the floor so no one would see. She began to slide her foot up Eric's leg. As soon as her foot touches his leg, Eric sits straight up in his chair. He couldn't believe the game she was playing with him. He couldn't play back because he wanted her first time to be perfect and not rushed. He sure as hell wasn't giving her first orgasm of the night in a public restaurant. Now after the first orgasm is done; then game on. But right now he just needs to survive the night. Meanwhile Sookie's foot has continued its quest by slowly rubbing circles and heading in the general direction of Eric's lap.

Eric grabs the foot before it reaches the promise land and begins to massage it under the table linen. Though it feels good, Sookie is a little disappointed that she is still sitting in the restaurant. Dinner arrives, and Sookie decides to try another Cosmo tip. As she takes the first bite, she closes her eyes and quietly moans as in pleasure.

That's it. Eric's done. He switches seats so that he is next to her and leans close to her ear. He lightly kisses the pulse point near Sookie's ear. "Sookie look at me." Eric commands softly. Sookie turns to look at Eric. "The choice is completely up to you. Option 1 is we can stay here and you can finish your food. We can then go to the movie of your choice, and then we will go to my house and I will fuck your brains out till dawn. But you have to stop this madness or I will be unable to leave you a choice. Option 2 is that I will order a pizza to be delivered to my house. We leave here now and I could be buried deep inside you in under fifteen minutes. I will have you at your first orgasm in less than two minutes. Pick one." With that, he moved back to his seat. He half expected Sookie to pretend she didn't understand, but it being her he should have known.

Sookie leans in and barely whispers, "I'll take number 2."

Eric is up with money on the table, Sookie's shoes in his hand, her hand in his other hand and heading to the door before she could finish saying 2.

They reach the entrance of the restaurant, and Sookie speaks again, "race ya." She blinks to his car. He then uses his vampire speed to get in the car right behind her.

He races out of the parking lot. Sookie leans over and wraps her arms around one of Eric's and lays her head on his shoulder. Her nose is nuzzling his neck. "Will you still respect me in the morning?"

"Lover, I promise you won't even care come morning, but I doubt you will ever lose my respect." With that his hand is between her legs and is slipping inside her panties. His pupils go wide at how little wet she already is. This woman is fucking beautiful he thinks. Eric begins a gentle touch to her clit and Sookie gasps. He then begins that simple circular motion and Sookie grips his arm tighter and barriers her face in his neck. The smell of her arousal is thick within the car, and Eric takes a deep unnecessary breath in. His thumb keeps up the motion on her clit while he slips one finger inside. Eric almost loses his precious control right there. Sookie is so hot and wet and tight. Sookie struggles to get closer as she spreads her legs wider. Her breathing is coming in pants, and Eric is only focused on her reaching an orgasm. He pushes a little harder on her clit and quickens the in and out motion with his finger. Sookie is gripping Eric's arm for all she is worth. Eric leans over to lay his head on the top of hers while not breaking the pace of his hand. And then she comes. She gasps and jerks and groans all at the same time. As Sookie is coming down from her first orgasm of the evening she starts to lose her nerve. She begins to get embarrassed about her actions.

"Don't you do it Sookie," Eric says as he feels her embarrassment begin, "you are fucking beautiful. That was perfect." He kisses the top of her head again, and continues to rub his cheek against the top of her head. Sookie leans back in to him and giggles.

Eric rolls his eyes because he can only imagine what she could she possibly be thinking now, but he doesn't have to wait for long. Sookie begins to rub Eric's erection through his pants. "Tell me what to do. I'm sorry that I don't know what to do." Her rubbing is erratic, but it is still her touch.

"Don't worry about that, Lover. Just your presence is required tonight. You will just lie back, and I'll take care of everything else."

"But I'm sure that I'm not…"

Eric interrupted her, "You are nothing but fucking perfect, and wouldn't I know?" He gives her a wink and says, "Besides we're here." He points to the house.

Sookie looks around and the area is secluded. "This is where you live?"

"This is one of the homes I own; I try not to stay in the same house often."

"Does your position of Sheriff put you in that much danger?"

"Some, but I like my privacy more."

Just then Eric's cell phone begins to ring.

"Fuck," Eric says as he checks the caller ID, "Fuck me, FUCK," he says as he gives Sookie an apologetic look. "Your majesty, what a pleasure." Eric is silent for a full minute, and Sookie is on high alert. "I'm sorry, your majesty, could you repeat that?" Then motions for Sookie's silence as he puts the Queen on speaker.

"What the fuck Viking? I said to let your new little human know that her presence is requested immediately." Queen Sophie-Ann screams into the phone since she is unused to repeating herself.

"She is busy getting settled in; to what would she owe this pleasure?" Eric tries to sound innocent; it doesn't work.

"She would owe this pleasure on account that she is supposed to be dead! Let her know I have her brother. His date did not go as planned tonight. If she doesn't get to me soon, he is drained." Then in a completely different tone, "Have a good night!"

Eric looks over the top of the car at Sookie, and Sookie whips out her cell phone.

* * *

A/N: EEK…Don't hate me!


	7. Chapter 7

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

Previously in Chapter 6:

"She would owe this pleasure on account that she is supposed to be dead! Let her know I have her brother. His date did not go as planned tonight. If she doesn't get to me soon, he is drained." Then in a completely different tone, "Have a good night!"

Eric looks over the top of the car at Sookie, and Sookie whips out her cell phone.

* * *

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!

* * *

"Gran?" asks Sookie.

"Yes dear, are you having a nice time?"

"Lock it down, Gran."

"Oh… Oh…OHH! Yes, right away."

Sookie hangs up her phone, and looks at Eric who has eyebrow raised in question. "Not now, I would prefer you stay here."

"What? No! Just wait a minute. Let me call Pam and she and I will handle this. Sophie Ann will capture or kill you!" Eric moves around the car to grab hold of Sookie's shoulders.

"Pam is just about my size isn't she?"

Eric completely bewildered by the change of conversation. He feels that Sookie does not grasp the seriousness of this conversation. "No she is taller, but listen Sookie…"

"Where is she?"

Eric senses Pam through their bond and knows she is at home. "She's at home."

"Perfect. Listen I need you to open up your bond with her and focus on that."

"Sookie, listen I want you to stay here…"

"Just do it Eric, now," Sookie yells up at him.

Eric has decided that she is probably insane, but decides to play along for the moment, and blink they are in Pam's living room.

"My, my, my Eric I am honored if you are going to share your virgin with me tonight," says Pam as she looks up from dinner. She pats the brunette's bottom and has her leave the room.

Eric is floored. What the fuck just happened here? Just how powerful is Sookie? But Eric's thoughts are interrupted when Sookie begins, "I am real sorry Pam for interrupting, but do you have jeans and a T-shirt that I could borrow? I do not have time to explain, but I promise I'll fill you in on everything real soon."

Pam looks to Eric completely flabbergasted and Eric shrugs. "Sophie Ann has taken Sookie's brother."

"What are we going to do, Master?"

Eric knows that Pam is politely reminding him that getting messed up in this trouble with Sookie could be very bad for the vampires that have sworn fealty to him. "Just let Sookie change her clothes, and then we will plan."

Sookie says nothing at this point because she needs to change, but she has no intention of allowing Eric to jeopardize himself or his retinue. Pam's meaning was not lost on Sookie as Pam had respectfully intended.

Pam leads Sookie out of the room, "I keep all types of sizes and clothing here for when my meals _lose_ their clothing…"

"I get it Pam thank you, I will need nothing further." With less effort than previously this evening Sookie is out of her dress and into the jeans and T-shirt before Pam can return with a pair of Nikes that look like they will fit, too. "Thanks, Pam, again. I am in your debt."

"It's nothing, anything for my master."

"Of course," Sookie replies also catching that Pam is not pleased that Eric is being dragged into this.

"Okay Eric, here's the deal," Sookie begins as she makes her way back into the room with Eric. "I do not want you to get involved."

"How can I not? You are no match for a room full of vampires." Eric roars at her.

"Do not underestimate me, Eric." Sookie speaks slow and plain. "Come at me."

"What?"

"Come at me, Eric."

Eric has decided she is insane and reaches for her, and blink Sookie is gone.

"Okay, you made your point, Sookie."

"Seriously Eric attack me."

Eric lunges, a bit faster this time, and Sookie blinks away.

"Never mind, Eric. Pam, if you can catch me, I'll let you take a drink." Before she can finish the thought Pam launches. However, Sookie blinks away. Eric jumps in and pretty soon they are both playing catch the fairy, but to no avail. Neither could catch her.

"Stop," Eric states and Pam and Sookie sit on the couch.

"Do you want to explain this to me?"

"Eric, I don't really know myself. Papa thinks living in his world has increased my fae heritage along with lots of hard work from Claudine and me. We have figured that I am faster than a vampire; add that with years of training to fight…and here I am."

"Yes, here you are. You escaped me a couple of times the last few days, but I never really tried to catch you. I had assumed I could catch you when I had enough of you playing." Eric looks at Sookie and wonders if she will always offer such fascinating surprises.

"You have brought us here so what is your plan?"

Sookie begins to explain as quickly and yet efficiently as possible.

Again, Eric is surprised by Sookie. When she planned to return to her Gran she must have sat down and thought of every possible scenario that could have occurred. Then she came up with several plans for each scenario. Sookie reminds him of himself. Except for the last couple of days, he always has things well thought out. That will change though once he rids Sookie of her virginity.

He focuses in on Sookie and Pam ironing out the plans. "Eric? Hello? It's kind of important."

"I was running scenarios through my mind."

Sookie and Pam both looked at him like they were not buying that one for a minute. Eric thinks he just caught a snippet of his future. "Okay, Sookie and I will blink in, and Sookie, we will follow your plan from there. Fine? Everybody happy?"

Sookie and Pam exchange a look. As Sookie walks over to Eric to go get Jason, Pam is feeling much better. She thinks Eric has definitely met his match.

Sookie is able to blink to Sophie Ann's residence because Jason is there. She needs a blood connection to get to a new place. Once she blinks somewhere, she will always be able to return. That is why she needed Eric to open up with bond with Pam. Eric's blood turned Pam vampire so thus they have their own sort of blood bond.

Eric and Sookie walk up to a guard and are quickly taken to the throne room where Sophie Ann and her court are currently. As the double doors open, the courts attention is turned to them.

"Finally! I thought you would never come. Viking, thank you for delivering her to me, you have always been so much more reliable than others." She turns to give a hard stare towards Bill who looks embarrassed.

"Sookie my dear we have so much catching up to do, but first…how about a family reunion? Hadley! Come here, dear." Hadley enters and stands by Sophie Ann's side.

"Hi Sookie, glad you aren't dead anymore!" Hadley says all excited like she truly meant it.

Sookie and Eric share a look, and Eric thinks that yes he will have to kill all the females in Sookie's family.

"Thanks, I trust the queen is taking good care of you?" Sookie inquires.

"We are in love, Sookie. And now you are back from the dead, and you will stay here with us!"

"Well isn't that just fabulous, Hadley! Anybody think maybe I should be asked?" Sookie looks around, but ends directly at Sophie Ann.

"Sookie, darling, no need to rush let's talk before we start acting hasty."

Sookie was not fooled by Sophie Ann's facade. "Why don't you let my brother go, and then we can chat."

"Of course, just as soon as you answer a few questions."

Sookie bowed her head ready to play this out.

"When Hadley came to me she said that she had a cousin that had died tragically when that cousin was 8. Yet, here said cousin stands…"

"I do not owe you an explanation and furthermore I do not believe that if I explain my absence that will free my brother. Perhaps you have another question?"

Eric could not believe the courage that Sookie possess.

"How dare you? What are you?" Sophie Ann stands and hollers.

"I'm a fairy princess."

Sophie Ann doubled over with laughter and turns to Andre, "She's insane!" Andre joins her majesty in her mirth.

Sookie turns to Eric, "I'm bored, I'll be right back."

Eric closes his eyes in disbelief and blink Sookie was gone. Then, blink she was back but now she had Jason with her.

"Jason, I know you are confused, but keep it together and I will explain later."

Jason nodded.

Sophie Ann's laughter faded instantly. "How is this possible?"

"Your majesty, I have given Sookie my protection," Eric speaks for the first time.

"Yes, I was notified of this, and that is not acceptable. Guards…" At that moment three guards grab and drag Eric towards the wall and restrain him with silver around his neck, arms and legs. One of the guards that had restrained Eric now held a stake at his side. Through this commotion, Bill slides out of the room.

In a blink Sookie had taken her and Jason to Eric's side and relieved the guard of the stake. In another blink she was in front of Sookie with the stake. Jason was busy removing the chains from Eric as the guards rush to their queen. Andre and Sophie Ann began to attack Sookie, but they could not catch her. Jason and Eric slowly approached behind the guards who did not what to do. Eric killed the three guards. This left Andre, Sophie Ann, Sookie, Eric, Jason and a very frightened Hadley. Neither Sophie Ann nor Andre could catch Sookie. She kept blinking and striking and then blinking again. Hadley had backed herself to the wall.

Jason went to jump into the fray, but Eric stopped him, "Watch, your sister is fucking beautiful." Jason looked at him like Eric was nuts, but he did notice that Sookie had two vampires in circles and was holding her own. When Sookie began to show signs of strain, Eric motioned to Jason towards the chain. Jason picked up the chain and latched on to Andre with it. Andre fell and Jason proceeded to cover his arms, neck and legs with the same chains that had recently held Eric.

Sookie with only needing to stay ahead of one vampire quickly had Sophie Ann pinned with the stake, and then she sat on her. Eric and Jason stayed back to enjoy the show. Sookie whips out her cell phone and turns to Eric, "this was a really great idea by the way thanks." Sookie said as she waived the cell phone.

Sookie presses numbers and began to speak. "Niall, Sophie Ann has attacked. I am with her now. She bound Eric in chains for granting me his protection. She also kidnapped Jason and held him to secure my presence at her court. No, we have everything under control presently. Should a tribunal be called?" Sophie Ann's eyes widen as she realizes how far Sookie can and will take this. "Ok, I'll be in touch."

"We have a couple of options here Sophie Ann, listen close as I explain them. You can remain on this path and the tribunal will be called. You know they will send you to your final death for attempting to harm a member of the royal family, and for imprisoning your sheriff who was only following the law. Or you can take option 2," she turns and gives Eric a wink, "and you can stop this madness with me. You will leave me be and I will leave you be. Who knows, we might even become friends. I understand the path you are on, but you are losing your ability to act rationally while trying to attain more power." Sookie leans a little closer to Sophie Ann, "you and I both know that you should have never been made queen. It should have been Eric, right. Why did he let it be you?"

Sophie Ann speaks, "He said he didn't want it."

"Maybe he didn't, but don't let that affect how you rule. No matter how you became queen, you are queen. Allow us to live quietly and I am sure Eric will continue to be loyal to you."

"I think my Viking's loyalty now lies with you."

"Perhaps, but my loyalty in turn lies with him. Think, I lived life as a fairy princess and I chose to live like a human. We have no designs for you. No grand plans, but we will protect what is ours." With that Sookie rose and stepped between Eric and Jason.

She bowed and said, "We are awaiting your choice, your majesty." There was no sarcasm in her tone. Sophie Ann could detect nothing but respect from this strange girl now. Sophie Ann considered for a moment. The girl is correct, Eric should have been king, but he passed and swore fealty to me in exchange for Area 5. The girl is already royalty, but left it to live god knows where with humans. Sophie Ann has made her decision, "If you both swear fealty to me, I will leave you be."

Sookie pulls out cell phone again and makes another call. Sophie Ann assumes she is calling off the tribunal, but Sookie will not do that yet. In blinks Niall with documents, "your majesty if I may…"

Sophie Ann is shocked, "Niall, you may."

"I have a standard contract that will expressly illustrate the terms of Sookie's fealty. I have added additional clauses in regards to her current connection with Northman as well as protective clauses against her brother, her cousin and her grandmother. There is also a clause that discusses the use of coercion to gain Sookie's acceptance. We want to be clear, while Sookie is in your area she should be somewhat at your disposal. Please take your time and read through them. We'll be over there."

Niall, Eric, Jason and Sookie step away from Sophie Ann as she annoyingly sits on her throne to read the documents. "Could we release Andre?"

Jason walked over with Eric close beside him to remove the chains.

Niall took the moment to hug Sookie. "Sookie dear, how is human life treating you? Well except of course for this…"

"I am very happy Papa. I want to apologize to you. I know how angry and hateful I was when I left, but now I realize that if you hadn't interfered I would not be able to help protect my family now. I would have been helpless amongst the vampires."

"My child, it is I who must apologize to you. In a few short weeks you have made it possible for you and your family to be safe. I chose the easy road, Sookie, and because of that you all suffered. I just hope that one day you all could forgive me."

"Forgiven, Papa." Sookie and Niall hug again.

"Northman, I see that Sookie has been given you a difficult time."

"I don't know about that Niall, but I am no longer bored."

Niall laughs, "No neither was I."

"Niall," Sophie Ann calls. "This is expectable. I will sign."

Niall thinks to himself that there was no way she wouldn't, "Excellent you majesty. I appreciate your generous nature. I will get copies to everyone by tomorrow as well as have this registered with the tribunal."

"Of course," she responds with an eye roll.

Sookie steps forward, "Your majesty would it be alright if I spoke with Hadley?"

Sophie Ann rolls her hand like saying why stop now…

"Hadley, are you enjoying your life here?"

"I love her and she loves me, Sookie."

"Would you like me to say anything to Gran?"

"Tell her I'm sorry that I turned out to be such a disappointment. I will always regret letting her down."

"Hadley, I have no memory of my childhood. Were we close?"

"No not really truth be told. I made it sound better to Sophie Ann when I first met her to keep her attention."

"Well alright then, I'll give Gran your message. Take care Hadley," and with that Sookie walked away unbeknownst to her that this would be the last time Sookie ever speaks with Hadley.

Niall turned to Jason, "When you get home tonight Jason, Sookie will explain everything so that you understand what happened here. You will probably hate me after the story is finished. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." He turned to Eric, "Northman." Eric nodded in response and then he was gone.

Sookie walked over to Jason and Eric and took a hand with each of them and blinked them to Gran's house.

Sookie entered the codes and followed the procedures to remove the lockdown from the house. Gran came downstairs and rushed to Jason and Sookie. "My heavens, I knew it would be okay, but I was so worried."

Jason dropped to the couch like a sack of bricks. Gran busied herself making everyone something to eat. She was set for another long chat.

Sookie walked with Eric out to the front porch. "There is much to discuss," he says.

Sookie gives a little laugh and ignores his stiffness and wraps her arms around his waist. He chuckles himself and returns the embrace. "I want to thank you for everything."

"Something tells me you would have done just fine without me. Dawn's approaching. I better go."

"You've been spending so much time with me this week; you are probably behind at work."

Eric gives a laugh and picks Sookie up by the ass, "Are you trying to get rid of me?" He rubbed his nose to hers.

Sookie gets shy, "No just an easy way out if you are looking for one."

Eric gives her a quick kiss, "Tomorrow…I'll be here as soon as I can. I want no kidnappings or any other craziness that you bring to my life. Tomorrow, we are going to my house directly where I will proceed to show you just how crazy you make me."

"Promise?"

"Fuck ya," and with that he shot off the ground and up in the air.

Sookie sighed on her way back in the house like only a girl who was _really_ looking forward to the next sunset.

Sookie sat down next to Jason on the couch and began, "Our parents really did die in the car that day, but I was not in it. Niall came to Gran and took me back to his world in an effort to keep me safe. He erased my memories completely, and altered yours so you would think that I died along with our parents."

Sookie paused for a reaction from Jason, and he launched into questions. Some Sookie answered; some Gran answered. Jason yelled, and he cussed, but in the end he understood. After the emotions were calm in the house, Claudine popped in with the witches that placed the wards of protection on the house. They had modified the wards to be placed on Gran and Jason.

Though Sookie came out a head in the end; Sophie Ann had gotten too close.

Sookie fell asleep that night tossing and turning with dreams about a car and a Viking.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Next chapter is almost all set at Eric's house. Hmm? Could Sookie be willing to help him rearrange his furniture?


	8. Chapter 8

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

* * *

A/N: And here it is…the one you have been waiting for! LOL! Thanks for all the great reviews!

* * *

Sookie woke up knowing it must be late in the day. Jason didn't leave until late. The wards took a little longer to establish since it was getting done to people rather than a house. It seems like they will hold though so that is a reason to celebrate.

Sookie heads down stairs and it looks like Gran is just beginning her day as well. They worked in the yard and chatted. Before Sookie realized the sun was dropping. She looks down at her cell phone and smiles. Looks like Eric is awake.

_Sookie, I have just awoken and thought that maybe you could just do your blink thing here._

Before Sookie finished reading it, she was running down the stairs and making sure Gran was locked up tight for the evening. The next instant she was in Eric's garage. Eric was dressed in pajama bottoms and a T-shirt. Sookie had never seen cotton look so good. Sookie was dressed in cut off jeans and a T shirt, and Eric was thinking cotton had never looked so good.

"Hey you," Sookie replied nervously.

"Hey yourself," he replied.

Then she was in his arms and he was taking her in the house. The kiss was heated. Their lips were fused and Sookie's legs were wrapped firmly around his waist. She was grabbing at his shirt trying to get it off, and he was juggling her in his arms trying to help her. Sookie was grinding her pelvis into him and moaning for all she was worth. Her hands gave up on the shirt and started digging through his hair. Eric finally reached his bedroom and tossed Sookie on the bed.

Sookie lay there for a second startled and looked up at Eric. He had this leer on his face that Sookie thought was sexy as hell. Eric pulls the shirt over his head, and Sookie hops up on her knees to do the same. Eric stops her. "I must have been a very good boy this year, Miss Stackhouse. Just lay back for a second and then I will unwrap my present." Sookie's libido kicked into over drive with that line though if she gets any more aroused, she thinks she might explode.

As Eric pulls his shirt over his head, Sookie lets out a moan. Good lord, she thinks, Cosmo talked about a six pack, but Eric had more like a twelve pack. Eric leaves his pants on for the time being because Sookie is breathing in little pants and her heart rate sounds like a bird. It would do him no good if she fainted.

Sookie is lying back on the bed resting up on her elbows. Eric climbs like a predator slowly up her body making random kisses up her legs. His face becomes level with hers and their lips fuse together. Sookie wraps both her legs around one of his and starts grinding on him. Eric groans and deepens the kiss. Sookie feels like she has died and gone to heaven. Sookie thinks that Eric really knows how to kiss. He probably wrote that Cosmo article she read on kissing. Sookie is giving Eric everything she's got, and he too is getting pretty carried away. Eric slides his hand under her shirt and breaks away from Sookie's mouth to trail kisses down the side of her neck. He pays special attention to that spot below her ear, and he can feel how wet she is through her shorts.

Eric breaks away to lean away from her to try to slow things down a bit. Sookie is having none of it. She lets out a moan and latches back on to his lips. Eric lifts Sookie's shirt off and removes her bra. He is stunned by her glorious breasts. "Oh Sookie, your breasts are perfect." He begins to pay tribute to them. He starts sucking slow and soft on one nipple and then deepens his suction. His hand is paying homage to the other. Sookie's hands are in Eric's hair and up and down his back. He begins to pull harder. Sookie is grinding down on Eric's leg; her lower body is in constant motion. Eric moves lower to her stomach. Licking and sucking along the way. Sookie is about to combust, but with Eric moving lower she has lost her grinding post. Eric removes her shorts and panties. Sookie groans in desperation, and slams her hand on the mattress in frustration.

Eric settles himself between her thighs and slowly licks her center. Sookie's hands grab the sheets and her hips grind down into Eric's face. "You taste so good, Lover." Eric growled and seared his mouth back into Sookie's center. Eric's tongue was all over. He used teeth and suction. Sookie was groaning and moaning. She was twisting and turning, Eric has to hold her down to not break his suction. Eric slowly slips one finger into Sookie which just got her moaning louder. He began working his finger in and out getting her ready for him. Jesus, she is so tight, he thinks. He slowly slips in another finger, and that sent Sookie over the edge. Eric lapped at her slowly to help her calm down.

"Oh Eric that was…" Sookie was at a loss for words. She looked at Eric and he had that leer back on his face. Eric stood up to remove his pants, and Sookie started to panic.

"Umm Eric," Sookie starts.

"Shh. Lover."

Eric slides between Sookie's thighs again and slowly begins to kiss her. Within seconds the heat is back up and their tongues are dueling. Sookie's back to grinding on his leg and Eric moves down to her breasts. Sookie starts to think that Eric must have six hands because they are everywhere.

"Sookie look at me. It might hurt a little, but just for a little bit. Are you ready?"

Sookie nods, and Eric slowly begins to slide in. Just as the head is in, Sookie begins to move away. "Shh. Hang on." Eric waits for her to adjust before he slides in a bit more and again gives her time to adjust.

Eric does not know if he is going to be able to hold out much longer. She is so hot and tight. He can't remember anything ever feeling this good. He slides in a bit further and again gives her time to adjust.

Sookie and Eric exchange yet another incredible kiss, and Sookie begins to really relax. Eric pushes the rest of the way in, and freezes. Sookie gasps, and asks him to stop.

"Stop, Eric it's too much, I can't…"

"Shh Lover, I know, but the worst is over it will pass."

Eric is buried inside of Sookie's tight, hot and wet passage. He is dying to move; he wants nothing better than to pound away right now.

Sookie does not get it. She feels really disappointed. She likes everything up to this point, but this is too much. She feels stretched and miserable. But then the ache eases, and Sookie begins to wiggle beneath him.

"Lover don't move, please."

Sookie wiggles a little bit more and stretches up for a kiss. As they lose themselves in their kiss again, Sookie starts wiggling even more. So Eric slowly pulls out of her; keeping his eyes on hers looking for discomfort. Seeing none he slides back in. Eric lets out a groan and Sookie's eyes go wide, "Oh Eric."

He slides out and then back in. "Oh Eric."

Out and then in. Over and over deep and slow. "Don't stop."

"Not a chance, Lover."

Eric leans in as Sookie rises up for a deep kiss, and Eric picks up the pace. Sookie was with him every step of the way. She is in constant motion under him, and he cannot recall when anything ever felt better. Eric is on his way to the most incredible orgasm of his life.

As they pick up the momentum, Sookie takes it all back. This is so amazing; there are just not words. Harder and deeper takes them higher and higher. Both are getting more desperate the higher they take each other. She can't catch her breath. Eric's fangs have been out through most of this and Sookie reaches up to touch them. She tilts her head to the side. Eric dives into her neck and bites and that throws them both over the edge. Sookie screams in rapture and is light headed. Eric has never tasted anything as good as Sookie. He slowly pulls out of her and pulls her to his side.

* * *

A/N: This is not the end of their night, but since I have been spoiling you all, I had to add this tonight before bed. So Chapter 9 will pick up with Sookie and Eric in bed


	9. Chapter 9

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

A/N: I started back to work today guys so two chapters a day will no longer happen. I know. I know. I should just quit and do this full time, but that would not pay the bills. I love you all for making me feel so good about this story. I am having so much fun with the Eric and Sookie that I just feel the need to keep writing. I should be able to keep one chapter out a day; maybe extras on the weekends. I hate when the writers barely ever update so I promise to keep 'em coming!

* * *

Sookie is cuddled in Eric's arms and if she could she would purr. She feels that good.

Eric pierces the end of his finger with one of his fangs to heal the marks he made on her neck.

"You don't have to do that…" Sookie says shyly.

"It should be private between you and I." He gives her his leer, "I will not heal them in other places, but always on the neck. I do not want others thinking you are a Fangbanger."

Sookie squeaks, "Other places?"

"Oh yes, allow me to show you…" And Eric begins to show Sookie several other places.

It is still early in the night; Sookie and Eric head to the kitchen because Eric heard her stomach growl.

"Why is your fridge full?"

"Pam sent her human over to stock it after we left her yesterday."

"Hmm."

"You are really happier here than with Niall?"

Sookie turns to look at Eric, "Yes, does that surprise you?"

Eric shrugs and walks around the counter to stand beside Sookie as she makes herself a sandwich. "You live like royalty there, did you not?"

"I lived in a palace, yes."

"You never had to do anything for yourself, every whim catered too."

"Yes. What are you getting at Eric?"

"Will you go back?"

"No."

Eric nods and grabs her a glass out of the cabinet, and sets it in front of her. Eric's behavior is off, but she knows enough about vampires to know they do not welcome feelings except for lust, hunger and fighting. Their world is always changing and to feel compassion or love only earns them their final death.

Sookie does not want that for Eric. She does not expect him to talk about feelings or get mushy. She'll take this day by day and go from there or rather night by night.

Sookie hops up on the counter. She is wearing the T-shirt Eric had on when she first got there. Eric has on his pajama bottoms. She takes a hold of his face and looks him right in the eye, "Three vampires walk into a blood bar. The first two order a glass of blood and the third orders a glass of boiling water. The bartender thinks it's kind of weird, but doesn't say anything-he just gives them their drinks."

Eric raises an eyebrow, but Sookie motions like it'll get better.

"Anyway, the three return and order the same thing again. On the third day, the bartender couldn't stand it any longer, 'okay, I know that the three of you are vampires, so why the boiling water?' The third vampire pulls out a used tampon and says, 'I like to make tea!'

Eric smiles and Sookie looks hopefully up at him, "Get it, tea?"

Eric leans his forehead against hers, "Ya I got it, but that vamp must have had something wrong with him."

"Why?"

"What vampire would dilute such a delicious treat with water?"

Sookie freezes and eyes widen, "Eric," she gulps, "I do believe that is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard!"

Eric laughs, "Eat your sandwich, Lover. There are too many hours before dawn. We are wasting time."

"You mean again?" As Sookie says this she glances down at his pants.

Eric smirks, "I have not had my fill of you yet."

Sookie pouts, "Yet? Are you suggesting that you will grow tired of me? You promised to still respect me in the morning." She sticks out her bottom lip a little as she takes a bite.

Eric laughs and walks to the fridge back in a lighter mood. He turns to Sookie with a gallon of milk and a bottle of water and waves them at her.

She points to the water.

He hands it to her, "I have yet to begin to show you the _respect_ you deserve."

Sookie barely gets the last bite down and quick chugs some water. She sits the water down and tries for her best 'come hither' look. Eric catches her meaning and stands in between her legs; pulling her to the edge of the counter. "I think I get the human need for counter space. What a perfect height."

Sookie and Eric share one of their kisses. The ones that are full of heat and passion and yearning. Those kisses never fail to curl her toes, and always cause Eric to grind into her. So she must be a pretty fast learner. Eric quickly removes the T-shirt and Sookie dives her hands into his pants. As they continue to kiss, and as their tongues battle playfully, Eric reaches down to her center to check that she is ready for him. She is and with help guides him directly into her. Sookie is so ready and begins to move and make noises. They are moving slow as if they only have to savor and just make the other feel good. Without breaking the eye contact, Eric pulls a knife out of the block. He raises his brows to ask if she would drink from him, and she bites her lip and nods yes.

Eric makes a small cut above his nipple and Sookie quickly latches on. The passion between them quickly ignites as Sookie tastes and swallows his blood. Eric lifts Sookie off the counter and heads back in the bedroom without pulling out of her. Eric's wound closes and she already misses the taste of him in her mouth. As he lifts her higher to withdraw, Sookie latches on to his mouth and they begin to kiss as only they can. As soon as they enter Eric sits on the bed with his feet flat on the floor. Sookie is straddling him and they are chest to chest. Eric begins to give her breasts necessary intention as Sookie runs her hands through his hair. Their movement slows to long, deep thrusts that have Sookie moaning. Eric latches on to one of her nipples and bites down. Sookie firmly plants her feet on the bed; wraps her hands around the back of his neck and increases their pace. Eric's hands are still under her bottom which helps her to increase the rhythm. Eric releases her nipple and flips her to be beneath him and begins to thrust out of control. Sookie is with him with each thrust and screaming from the release she has almost reached. Higher and higher they climb as the intensity builds until they both reach their release at the same moment.

Eric remains in Sookie slowly moving in and out; not wanting their moment to end. He kisses her softly and slowly pulls out. He tucks them in his bed and holds her in his arms. She is drawing patterns on his arms that are around her. Neither speaks for awhile because words cannot explain what has transpired.

"Fucking perfect."

Sookie laughs and turns to face him, moving a hair out of his face and looking in his eyes, "Yeah, fucking perfect."

They share a smile and a small laugh as they hold each other, content to simply lie in the other's arms.

As dawn approaches, Eric gives Sookie a kiss goodbye, before she blinks out of the room.

* * *

Don't be hating the short chapter! Remember it wrapped up what should have been the end of 8. I will start 10 now and should have it ready by this time tomorrow if not sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

* * *

Sookie wakes up in her bed and hops out to begin her day. She takes her time blushing as she checks for the fang marks. She is disappointed when she finds none, but remembers it's probably because she drank Eric's blood last night.

Sookie skips into the kitchen, and greets Gran with a quick hug and kiss as she sits at the table.

Gran attempting for innocence, "Good morning Sookie dear, I didn't hear you come in last night. I trust all went well?" Gran lets a giggle slip.

Sookie thinking of nothing except for the events of last night turns red and giggles herself. She is unsure of what to say.

"Nothing to be embarrassed of dear. I just hope that Eric did not bore you all night?"

Sookie stays red, and mumbles, "No, not bored."

"Excellent. And I trust that you did not leave his home too, uh, messy, dear?"

Sookie wanting to crawl under the table wondering if girls really gave their Gran's details here, "No, left no mess."

"Wonderful. And I am sure you will be seeing him again soon?"

Sookie bursts into laughter finally willing to throw in the towel. "You got me Gran, what do you want to know."

"Sookie, I am just enough of a Southern Lady not to ask for details, but not enough of one to stop me from inquiring if he lives up to his potential?"

"And then some Gran, and then some." Sookie laughs as she helps herself to the breakfast on the stove.

"Fantastic. Of course I had no doubts, but sometimes one never knows…"

Gran loses her attempt at seriousness, and they both laugh. Sookie shakes her head, "I read this article in Cosmo that girls don't talk about this stuff to their older female relations. Were they wrong?"

"I'm sure girls talk less which is a pity but if it makes you uncomfortable I can play ignorant just as well. Lord knows I do it for Jason enough."

Sookie sits down with her plate, "I think it is wonderful that you allow me to talk to you about anything. I just thought that we wouldn't be able to is all."

"Have you thought about where this thing with you and Eric is heading. If he were human, I would know exactly. However, with him being vampire…"

"Gran, vampires do not really form relationships. They become makers which Eric is to Pam. They share a bond with which nothing that I know of can match. Vampires can form bonds with humans if that is what you are asking, but it is very rare."

"Describe this bond with humans."

"A vampire can exchange blood with a human three times and a blood bond is formed. Like I said, it is very rare."

"Why?"

"Vampires over time rarely give their blood to humans because it will heal almost every disease. A vampire's blood can save a human from anything that will not immediately kill them like a bullet to the head or heart."

"Oh, I understand why they wouldn't want that to get out."

"Exactly."

"Will you form a blood bond with Eric?"

"I haven't thought about it. He asked me to take his blood last night, and I agreed."

"Why?"

"Heat of the moment, Gran."

"Really? Oh, wow…"

"Given that he did that, I am leaning to the idea that yes he does want that. It would benefit me because he would always be able to find me, but he would also feel what I feel. I'm not sure I want him to have that much knowledge honestly."

"Could he control what you feel?"

"I doubt it since glamour does not work on me, but it will leave neither of us with any secrets. That's kind of scary."

"Sounds like you have some things to think about."

"Wait. That's it? If I was talking to Claudine she would be trying to tie me up right now!" Sookie says surprised at how well Gran is taking all of this.

"Would it do any good? If I tied you up, I mean."

"No, I would just blink out of it. Always drove Claudine nuts." Sookie laughed and Gran joined in picturing it.

"I imagine it would."

"Sookie once more I will say, that you have a good head on your shoulders, and I trust you to make the right choices for you." Gran said earnestly. "You will never be completely human with your abilities, but it doesn't mean that you cannot make the most of what you have been given."

"I appreciate the trust Gran; I just wish I was that confident."

"You will know what to do when the time comes, of that I have no fear."

Sookie and Gran begin cleaning the dishes. Gran asks, "So Eric made Pam into a vampire?"

"Yes, over three hundred years ago."

"I wonder why?"

"He was probably lonely."

"How do you know or did he tell you?"

"Just a guess."

"Will he turn you? Against your will I mean?" Holding her breath for the answer.

"I don't think so, but I think if I asked he would."

Gran knowing it was too soon for Sookie to know the answer to the next logical question so she let the subject drop.

* * *

Later in the day…

"Hey Gran? Do you want to go to Tara's store with me? I thought I would check out the type of clothes she has."

"No, you go ahead dear. It would do you good to have a good girl visit."

"I'll be back later."

On the way to Tara's store, Sookie was thinking of her situation with Eric. With it being the only thing she has ever been involved in, she did not have a lot to go on. Maybe Gran was right, and talking to Tara would be good.

They have been talking each day since the BBQ, and each time it was a little less strange. Seriously, how do you talk to a girl who used to be your best friend when you do not ever remember and her memories are surely blurry, but hey what the heck…we'll give it a shot?

She pulls into the store and Tara seems genuinely excited to see her. "Sookie, I'm glad you stopped by!"

"Thanks, I thought I would check out what you got."

"Help yourself," Tara waives at the store since they were the only two in it. Tara gets a devilish smile and says, "Did you see Eric last night?"

Sookie smiles, "Maybe?"

Tara gives her a knowing look based on her reaction and right then in walks Lafayette.

He greets Tara and shouts at Sookie as she attempts to hide herself from what she fears is about to happen, but no luck.

"Lafayette, I think Sookie got layed last night."

"Ohhh girl! Shit! Get your pretty little ass over here and give me some de…tails!"

Sookie stands straight with her hands at her sides and tries to look him right in the eye, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshiiiiitt, you little hootchie. Now don't make me carry your ass over here. Tara and I need to experience what must have only been the best fucking sex of your ever loving life. Now, de..tails!"

Sookie walks over, but uncertain about how she should proceed. It is kind of embarrassing to discuss what obviously happened while they were both naked. She did read this article is Cosmo that girlfriends shared that kind of stuff with each other. Maybe this was Tara and Lafayette's way of letting her know they accepted her? Ending her walk with confidence, and getting a little excited about dishing the details, "remember at the BBQ when you asked about his shoes? Well he has big feet!" Sookie turns red and giggles but she is determined to hang in there.

Lafayette rolls his eyes, "Girl how many guys have you shagged?"

"Well, one."

"Shiiitt. He is probably hung like a pencil." Tara laughs and holds her fingers out to show Lafayette a very short pencil.

Sookie didn't think it could be bigger (Eric that it), but Cosmo was no help in this department so she leans over and spreads Tara's fingers wider.

Lafayette laughs, "That poor mother fuckin' vampire has lived one thousand years with a dick five inches long! He must run around glamouring all them damn bitches to lye for him!" Lafayette and Tara laugh out loud.

Sookie is confused, "Long?" Oh wait, she then grabs Tara's other hand and separates Tara's hands to illustrate Eric's length.

Lafayette and Tara both immediately stop laughing and stare at the distance between Tara's hands.

Lafayette, "Hold. The. Fuck. Up. Then what was this supposed to be?" As he separates his fingers to where Tara's previously was. Tara and Lafayette pointedly look at Sookie.

Sookie is trying, but this is awkward, "Uh…you know…"

"Jesus!" Tara exclaims at the same time as Lafayette crosses himself and says, "Holy Mary in heaven!"

"Sookie you are one lucky bitch."

"What do you mean, oh, you mean he is not …?" Sookie is hoping this is a good thing. It had felt like a very good thing…

"Not walking around with standard equipment, no" says Tara, "he got a brother you think?" She asks of Sookie.

Sookie looks at her like she is confused.

Lafayette adds, "I had a guy that hung once, mother fucker used an entire tube of my lube!"

"Shut up Lafayette! Sookie and I don't want hear that shit!"

Sookie, Tara and Lafayette laugh and gossip for the next hour and before she knew it the sun had set.

"Well, I better be going…"

"Uh, huh. Well, we are going to Merlotte's to eat in a couple of hours if you can tie yourself away from your vampire sex god!"

"I'll let you know…" Sookie says as she walks out the door.

Sookie's cell rings and she answers, "Hey you."

"Lover, I need you to rescue me."

Sookie is instantly on high alert, "What's wrong?"

"Pam has informed me that I must be at the bar tonight. She says that I am not pulling my weight. Get over here and kick her ass for me."

In the background Pam says, "Sookie you can screw my master later, but right now he needs to get some work done. Plus, the vermin are getting restless."

"Vermin?" Sookie asks.

"Pam calls the humans that spend time here vermin. I have tried to explain to her that it is demeaning to our clientele and that she must treat then with more respect…"

Pam attempts to grab the phone, but Eric is stronger and faster so she settles on yelling, "Don't you let him begin your relationship on a pile of lies Sookie, he called them Vermin first; I just happen to find it appropriate."

"Hah, hear that Sookie she admits it. I clearly made a mistake once upon a time, but she keeps the cycle viscously turning. It's wrong, Pam. Sookie, get over here and punish her."

"Eric, how does one enthrall the vermin?"

"I sit at the front of my bar in my chair."

"You just sit in a chair?"

Pam can hear Sookie just fine with her vampire hearing, "the chair resembles a throne, Sookie. "

Sookie doesn't know if she ever heard of anything more ridiculous, and laughs out loud.

Eric growls to show his displeasure at her humor.

Pam hearing her reaction, "It is sort of pathetic, Eric."

"Indeed. And yet your precious vermin line up around the block when I am here."

Sookie gets a hold of herself, "Do you have a lot of work to catch up on, Eric?"

"A bit," he replies as Pam snorts. Eric throws something at her, but misses.

"Well, Tara and Lafayette are going out to dinner in a couple of hours. How about I let you know when I am finished, and then maybe you will be done with your work and your vermin will be appropriately enthralled for the night? Sound good?"

"No, but it will have to work for now." Eric immediately changes his tone of voice, "So Lover what are you wearing? Nothing I hope?"

Sookie laughs, "Bye Eric, I'll see you soon."

Tara and Lafayette notice that Sookie never got in her car. Sookie turns and heads back in the shop, "Looks like I'm in for dinner!"

"You sure you can live a couple of hours without your vampire lovin'?" Lafayette asks.

"He has work to catch up on so this works out!"

"I'll call Jason and JB and let them know we will be there. Lord knows they are there every night," Tara says.

"Okay, well I'll head home and check on Gran and see you there?"

Tara gives Sookie quick directions to Merlotte's and Sookie heads home.

Gran is sitting and knitting when Sookie walks in the door.

"Everyone is going to Merlotte's for dinner tonight, do you want to come?"

"Oh, thanks for asking, but I think I will pass," Gran says pleasantly and looks up from her knitting.

"I can stay here if you prefer, I feel like I am leaving you alone all the time."

"Nonsense, Sookie go have a good time. Did you enjoy chatting with Tara?"

"Yeah, and Lafayette showed up. Those two crack me up."

"They are quite a pair."

"I'm going to get cleaned up. Is there anything I can get you before I head up?"

"No dear, I'm fine right where I am."

Sookie comes down a little while later in a cute little white sun dress with red flowers.

"I'm heading out Gran!" Sookie calls out to Gran who is in the kitchen. "Alright Sookie, have a good time. I'll see you in the morning."

Sookie got into her car and headed to Merlotte's. Everyone is already there when Sookie got there, and they waved from the corner. Heading into such a public place, Sookie is sure to keep her shields firmly up.

"Hey guys!" Sookie says pretty excited about this.

"Hey Sook, Hi, Hey," came the variety of greetings.

Sookie heads to the vacant seat at the table between Jason and Tara. Jason rises as Sookie approaches and gives her a hug as she kisses his cheek. "Sookie, this is Sam; this is his bar. Sam this is my sister, Sookie."

"Nice to meet you, Sam." Sookie instantly realizes that he is a shifter.

"Nice to meet you, Sookie." Sam realizes she is more than human.

"Hey Sam, have you eaten yet? You could join us," Tara invites.

"I think I will, I have not had dinner yet. I'll be over in a bit."

Sam walks away, and pretty soon everyone is having little conversations and talk is bouncing back and forth. Sam wonders back over and offers Sookie a smile, and the conversation continues through dinner. Sookie really enjoyed herself. It was perfect. She excused herself from the table and indicated to Jason that she needed to use the restroom. Sookie has been so focused on her dinner companions that she never bothered to scan the crowd for supes once she sat down. When she turns around though, she silently kicks herself. There across the way is Bill Compton.

Sookie continues on her path to the restroom and ignores him. As she exists the bathroom, he is waiting for her.

"Miss Stackhouse, I wonder if you could spare me a moment of your time." Bill speaks with his strongest southern charm.

Sookie not buying it for a second, "Oh sure, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Bill not thrilled with her sarcasm carries on like he didn't notice, "I wanted to extend my deepest apologies for whatever part I might have played in the mishap the other night."

Sookie crosses her arms over her chest, "Really?"

He continues on most earnestly, "You see Miss Stackhouse, might I call you Sookie?" Bill asks hopefully.

"No."

Bill getting frazzled by her but tries to trudge on, "You see Miss Stackhouse, I meant no harm to come to you or yours, but I was under the strictest orders by her majesty. I had no choice. What would you have had me do?"

"Just about anything; except for what you did?"

"Why Miss Stackhouse I am just devastated this is your first impression of me. Why your Gran and I…"

Sookie interrupts, "Stop right there Mr. Compton let me make myself clear. You stay away from me and mine. I could care less if you are devastated or not. If you do not back off from this moment forward, so help me I will not apologize for my later actions which I can assure you will not be pleasant. Now if you will excuse me."

Sookie moves around Bill and he lets her. As Sookie returns from bathroom, Tara asks her if she was alright.

"Yeah, fine just fixing my face," she says a little too brightly which earns a sharp look from Jason, but she shakes her head to signal not now.

Everyone was finished and began to head out. Jason walked Sookie to her car. "You heading home?"

"I'm driving back to Gran's, and leaving my car there. I'll then go to Eric."

"Still seeing that Eric, huh?"

Sookie gives Jason a hug, "Yeah."

"You want to tell me what happened when you went in the bathroom?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Take care, sis."

"You, too."

Before she knew it, she had driven back to Gran's and blink she was in Eric's office. Except Eric wasn't there, but Pam was. "I thought you had to have some kind of connection or had been there before you could blink to places."

"Eric and I exchanged blood last night."

"Ohh…do tell. Did he satisfy all your needs Sookie or did he leave you needing something more. Something maybe only a woman can supply?"

"Pam, stop. You are too much. Is Eric still enthralling the vermin?"

"He is not that into it tonight. Perhaps he is distracted…"

"Should I wait for him here or…"

"No, no, no, you look too delicious to sit in here, follow me."

Pam leads Sookie out to bar and once again Sookie's shields are firmly up. She has no desire to hear from any of Eric's previous fangbangers. She has no desire to ever learn the whos, the how manys or the in what ways.

Once Pam is sure Sookie knows in which direction to head. She stands back to watch Eric's expression as he realizes Sookie has arrived. Eric never one to disappoint sits up straight and gives Sookie a very particular leer. He must like her outfit very much, but who wouldn't? She looks like a candle in a coal mine.

Sookie continues on her path and when she reaches him, he rises to kiss her hand in greeting. The surrounding vermin do not miss this and continue to watch to see what will happen next. Sookie stands on tiptoe to suggestively whisper in Eric's ear. The leer grows even more as he replies, "Option 2 lover." With vampire speed, Eric is heading out of the bar. He nods at Pam who returns his nod, and Sookie and Eric disappear into the night.

Pam is truly pleased for Eric and thinks again that he has found a worthy match.

* * *

"I am pleased that you have returned my call so soon, your majesty," says Bill once again on the phone.

"No, Sophie Ann will have no further involvement per her dealings with Niall… I am boarding the plane as we speak...I trust you will have a place sufficient for my day time rest? "

Bill hangs up the phone thinking his "luck" might change.

* * *

Ok, this one flowed out of me, and I hope it has met all expectations. I thought it appropriate that Sookie wear "the dress" to give Bill the talking to and then to go to Eric. Thanks again for all your support!


	11. Chapter 11

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

* * *

Eric and Sookie are heading out of Fangtasia, when they pass the restroom. Sookie stops Eric, and motions with her hand, "I'll be just a minute."

Eric smirks, "I'll wait here."

Sookie hurries through her restroom routine and exists quickly. Sookie is heading to Eric's car when she stops. "Where is your car?"

"I brought another," Eric replies and pushes a button on his key fob to unlock the doors and alert Sookie to the vehicle.

"What type of car is this?"

"An SUV, I brought it out tonight because I have not driven it in awhile."

Sookie thinking it is perfect for what she has in mind climbs in. As Eric is settling in she says, "Oh darn Eric, I left something in your bar."

Eric instantly puts his hand on the handle, "What? I'll get it?"

Sookie leans over and wraps both arms around one of his and leans over to whisper, "my panties"

Eric instantly eager to play as he puts the car in reverse, "Are you sure? Perhaps you should check?"

Sookie leans back against her door and places one foot in Eric's lap, "Perhaps you can…"

Eric's hand is instantly sliding up her leg. As he reaches her center her confirms, "Sookie, you have indeed lost your panties."

"Well, where could they have gone?"

Eric has not removed his hand and is busy doing delicious things beneath her dress.

"Perhaps they are in my pocket," Eric adds helpfully.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

Sookie scoots forward in her seat without removing her foot from Eric's lap or blocking his access to her, attempts to reach into his closest pocket. While she is checking the pocket, her foot has begun a circular motion of its own.

"HHmm…not in that one…"

"Maybe the other one?"

Sookie will be unable to reach the other one, and not interrupt their fun, and gets an idea.

She turns and slides so that she is straddling Eric. By the time she is positioned, he has his pants undone and waiting for her.

Sookie slides down on him and they both grown.

"Sookie, I do not think this is a safe way to drive."

"Shut up and help me."

Eric thrusts up from beneath her while Sookie slams down. Eric is using everything he has to bring her to orgasm and keep them on the road. Thank a god he is only a moment from his driveway because Sookie has seemed to forget they were in a moving vehicle. She was moaning, and throwing her head back and grabbing his hair. As he pulled into the garage, he threw the car in park and gave Sookie reaching an orgasm his complete attention.

She came within a minute. Eric opened the door and swung both of them out thanking the gods that he had not driven the Vette this night. Once he had them out, he opened the Escalades back latch and laid her down. He pounded away at her as she did her wiggling and moaning and screaming for more. Sookie reached up and grabbed Eric by the back of the neck to lift herself up from the waist to him. She then guided his head to her breast where he bit and proceeded to drink from her. This action had them both coming within moments.

As Sookie was settling back down to earth, "I think I will drive a different car each night we meet lover in hopes that I will be given option 2 again."

Sookie laughs as Eric helps her out of the vehicle.

"You know, Sookie, if I were a weaker man, I would think you are only using me for sex."

"Oh I am," as Sookie begins to walk her fingers up his chest.

Eric holds her hand to stop her, and softens the gesture with a kiss, "Tell me of your day."

Sookie knows that Eric likes to hear of things that he missed while at rest, "Oh I had a great day!" She begins to relate all the events of the day leaving out the specific conversations. She just wanted him to know that her relationship with everyone was going well, and she was settling in.

Eric is surprised with only one blood exchange that he can sense a slight hesitation within her, but decides to let it go for now.

He shakes his head at her, as they enter the house. He holds the door open and he is still amazed at the turn his existence has taken by her presence. Other vampires would simply kill Sookie and be done with it; fearful of the upheaval all these new thoughts bring. Eric isn't like other vampires. He has done anything and everything necessary for survival, but he knows what he wants when he sees it. Right now he wants Sookie Stackhouse.

As she passes him into the house, they begin that kiss that special kiss that only they can do. He picks her up by her ass and she wraps her legs around his waist. "Will you exchange blood with me tonight?" Eric asks as he looks in her eyes.

"Yes," And they embrace sweetly as he carries her into the house to lay her gently upon his bed.

"My lover," Eric whispers as he lies gently between her legs and holds her face within his hands.

He takes his time removing her clothes and neither breaks eye contact for long. He is patient while she removes his and finds it endearing how she fumbles over buttons and snaps. Before long they were naked and facing each other. Eric turns and moves Sookie on top. She leans down and as they kiss, Eric slips inside of her. Sookie lets out a deep moan and rests back to impale him completely. She slowly moves up and down and with his hands on her hips he guides her. Eric bites into his wrist and offers it to her as he raises himself up to bite at her breast. Their loving and blood exchange was so gentle that the orgasm took Sookie completely by surprise. She lay down on top of him and snuggles beneath his chin. Eric rolled over on top of her as he began to work his way down her body. Stopping to tease and lick here and there. Sookie was getting worked up, and she realized he knew just how to touch her to make her act like a crazy woman in bed or a slow seductress.

Sookie realizes that right now Eric was in the mood for a crazy woman. Pretty quickly he had her panting and grinding and begging.

Sookie cried tears as their bond increased that night, and Eric couldn't believe how strongly he could already feel every little thing she felt.

* * *

Sookie wakes the next morning and jumps into the shower. She can't believe two months had passed since she first arrived. Gran and everyone have been so great that Sookie could not ever imagine not being here. She and Gran have gotten into a comfortable routine. Claudine had been absent the first week because she wanted Sookie to have a chance to settle in. However, now that Sookie is settled, Claudine is a constant fixture around the house which drives Eric crazy, but in a very good way for Sookie. Apparently Claudine cannot mask her fairy scent like Papa.

She spends most of her nights with Eric when he isn't busy being the bad boy Sheriff of Area 5. He has always been so considerate that Sookie has only once seen him in full vampire mode.

It was a few weeks ago when she went to meet him at Fangtasia. Apparently a vampire new to the area did not get the memo that Sookie belonged to Eric. As she did her now typical walk to the throne which angers all the vermin to let him know that she had arrived; this vampire just grabs her arm. Sookie instantly blinked to Eric's side, but Pam and Eric were just as quick, and they had him and they were heading out of the bar in a second. Most of the vermin did not even realize what had occurred. Pam and Eric had him out of there so fast that Sookie almost felt sorry for him. Almost. But seriously, even she knows better than to lay a hand on a vampire's human.

The second blood exchange really deepened Eric's ability to feel Sookie's emotions. She was worried that it would be overwhelming, but he assured her as was well. She had discussed it with Gran just yesterday, "Why would it overwhelm him, Sookie."

"Think about it Gran. He has not really allowed himself to feel for a thousand years. For a vampire to survive as long as Eric, they have to forget about those emotions so they do not go insane. Think about the number of lifetimes he has watched come and go. And yet, humans do not evolve very much."

"You mean he has not allowed himself to feel for the entire time he was a vampire?"

"I'm sure he learned to push feelings back pretty quick to prevent his final death."

So what has he allowed himself to feel before your blood bond that is?"

"Typical vampire things; lust, feeding and fighting.

"And now he feels…?"

"Everything I feel when I feel it."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

Gran gets serious, "Is he capable of loving you?"

Sookie thinks for moment, "He already does in a way."

"How can you be sure?"

"He was made over a thousand years ago, right."

Gran nods that she knows this.

"Imagine being turned at that time before the world knew of you and you had to walk away from your life as the only way to protect your family. Think about walking away from your wife and children, all those that depend upon you to take care of. Eric at least had a brother that he knew would take them in, but still think about not knowing whatever happened to them or if they survived as well without him as they would have with him. The first feeling that Eric had to kill was love. It will be last feeling he recognizes within himself now."

"Is that fair to you?"

"It's not like he can help it. It just means that I have to pay more attention to his actions rather than his words. He calls me lover which is his way of letting me know without having to fully acknowledge it. I'm more than happy with how things are between him and I right now."

"Well you too must have the market on lust pretty well covered huh," she says as she pokes at Sookie.

Sookie laughs and they finished cleaning up the kitchen.

Sookie is really pleased at how her relationship with Jason is progressing as well. She has absolutely fallen in love with having a big brother. Some evenings they would order pizza at his house and just watch movies. He lives in their parent's house and very sweetly invited her to live there with him. She turned him down being more than satisfied at Gran's house. Jason shared that it was a relief that Sookie had returned. Jason had begun to worry about Gran living alone since she was getting up there is age.

As Sookie climbs out of the shower her cell phone rings, "Hello?" She answers.

"Miss Stackhouse?" It is a man's voice.

"Speaking."

"My name is Mr. Cataliades, and I am an attorney for the Supe Community. It is with much regret that I must inform you that your cousin Hadley has met her final death."

Sookie is shocked, and is worried how Gran will take this. She is sad for Hadley, but didn't really know her well enough to be devastated.

"I appreciate the call. Her Gran is with me, and she will inquire…"

"Her Majesty, Sophie Ann was very fond of Hadley and in fact Hadley met her death quite some time ago. I am calling to also inform you that she had named you as beneficiary of her estate."

"Why?"

"I do not know. I am aware that your relationship did not end on the best of terms."

So Mr. Cataliades knows about the contract between Papa and Sophie Ann in regards to her. "Why I am just finding out then?"

"There were complications with her estate given the circumstances and of course the queen wished to look into the matter fully before bringing the matter to light. She would like to extend you an invitation into New Orleans when Hadley's apartment is ready to be cleaned out. I will be in further contact with you at a later time in regards to those arrangements."

"Thank you for the call."

Sookie's next call was to Claudine to check up on this Mr. Cataliades. However, Claudine believed he could be trusted, and not to be suspicious of his involvement. So that left Sophie Ann to be wary of. Sookie made her way downstairs to break the news to Gran.

Though Gran was saddened by the news; she wasn't surprised. Sookie and Gran agreed that with everything going on in New Orleans, it would be better for Gran to stay. Especially since Hadley had been dead for several months.

* * *

It took a week for Mr. Cataliades to get back in touch with Sookie. "Hadley's apartment is ready for you. I am on my way to you now. I should be at your home within the hour."

Sookie informs Gran of his arrival, "Shouldn't you wait for Eric dear?"

"No, it should be no big deal. It will take a couple of days to go through everything, but I will just blink back and forth at night. No big deal."

"Be safe."

Sookie left with Mr. Cataliades when he arrived and he gave her further information on the way. It was dark when she arrived; she knocked on the business manager's door.

"Hi! My name is Sookie. I believe Mr. Cataliades let you know I would be by to empty out my Cousin Hadley's apartment."

"Yes, and I'm Amelia. So sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, but I had only met her once."

"The apartment is upstairs; I'll take you to it."

Being friendly, "Do you live here?"

"My house was destroyed with Katrina so I am stuck here until…"

They reached the apartment door and stepped inside.

As they walk inside they are met by a crazed looking vampire. Without thinking Sookie grabs Amelia and blinks to Eric's office. Sookie latches on to Eric barely recognizing others in the room, "No time to talk. Fresh vampire, on the loose in New Orleans." With that Sookie blinked them back to Hadley's apartment.

The crazed vampire attacks, and Eric's battle instincts kicked in and he was quickly able to get a hold of the vampire, and get him under control. "He needs blood so we won't have to kill him."

"I have some downstairs in my apartment." Amelia takes off as if her life depended on it.

Eric turns to Sookie, "What the FUCK!"

"I know…I'm sorry…it's a long story and I will catch you up on it as soon as we get him," as she motions to the crazed vampire, "under control.

Even as old as Eric is; he struggles to keep him under control.

Amelia comes in panting, "I got it."

Sookie helps her to open them and as carefully as possible, hands them to Eric so as to not get too close to the very hungry vampire. Eric orders the vampire to drink, and he quickly begins to down bottle after bottle.

"Jeez, I'm sure glad I had a six pack handy."

Sookie gives Amelia a strange look so Amelia adds, "What? You are clearly a fairy with a vampire on call. Don't think I'm crazy."

With that Sookie decides she is going to like Amelia.

The crazed, hungry vampire has begun to look not so crazed and hungry.

"Do you know how you came to be here?" Eric asked as he steps away from the vampire, but not far.

The vampire just shakes his head. Eric gets out his cell phone and turns to Sookie, "I will have to call the queen and she will have questions.

"Of course." Sookie cannot say that she was looking forward to this, but at the same time does not feel there is an immediate threat from Sophie Ann.

Eric gets off the phone, "She is sending Andre. We will go with him to the palace after he is finished here." He turns to Amelia, if Hadley has been dead for many months, how is that he rises on this night?"

Amelia looks guiltily at the floor, "I sealed up the apartment so that time would not move forward within its walls." Eric and Sookie both looked at her with a –you can do that-kind of look. She rushed on, "it's just I was worried that it would start to smell without anyone living in it. How was I to know your cousin decided to turn a guy into a vampire the night before she died?"

At that moment Andre showed up with two vampire guards who escorted the new vampire out the door. Andre looked at us all, "After you."

And with that, they were heading to Sophie Ann. Sookie could feel that Eric was angry, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Seriously, how was she to know that would have happened?

* * *

"Ah, Sookie, you have made quite a mess in my area tonight it seems," Sophie Ann says with a smile.

"I do beg your pardon, your majesty it was not intentional." Sookie replies from her respectful bow.

"Rise my dear, I would imagine not. Viking, I see you rushed to her side as necessary."

"Indeed," he replied. Sookie thought that wasn't good.

"Tell me," she said still speaking to Eric, "have you bonded with her yet?"

"Not completely, your majesty."

"Interesting, you know I had exchanged blood twice with Hadley before I decided to turn her. Are you planning on turning her? You know that completing the blood bond business is messy; the things you begin to feel…No, I think it is best to turn them…" Sophie Ann seems to remember Sookie is still in the room.

"Forgive me, I tend to ramble. Sookie, I am sorry that you were almost attacked tonight, and happy that your quick thinking saved you. You know it is always messy with new vampires…"

Sophie Ann continues to ramble, but Sookie is no longer listening. She was replaying what Sophie Ann had just said in her mind. She looked to Eric, but saw nothing in his face. Is this true? She thought he was taking time to get used to the new feelings, but could he be purposefully preventing the completion of their bond? Sookie did not understand why he wouldn't look at her.

Sookie tries to pay attention to Sophie Ann again as she is speaking to Amelia, "Is this something you think you can do?"

Sookie wonders what they were talking about.

"Yes, your majesty. I believe I can. I will need a few days to organize quality witches like myself, and of course they will want to be compensated…"

"Of course, whatever you need. Alert me when you are ready. What did you say it was called again?"

"Ectoplasmic reconstruction," answers Amelia.

"Interesting, I will await your call, witch. Viking always a pleasure, and Sookie I am glad no harm came to you. I will see you the night of the witch's ectoplasmic reconstruction."

With that we left. Once we cleared the palace, Sookie blinked them back to the front of Hadley's apartment. Amelia said goodnight and make arrangements to meet Sookie tomorrow. Through all of this, Sookie could feel Eric seething. As soon as her door closed, Eric turned on Sookie, "What could you have possibly been thinking!" He literally roared at her.

Sookie automatically gets defensive because no one in her entire life ever raised their voice to her. "What do you mean? I came to you for help!" Sookie screeched back.

"He could have drained you. He could have mangled your body! I should kill you myself!"

Sookie still has Sophie Ann's words fresh in her mind, "That would make it easy for you wouldn't it?"

"You have no idea…"

Sookie stunned and hurt beyond words, "Where do you want me to take you?"

"Nowhere."

* * *

With that said Sookie blinks to her bedroom and begins to cry.

* * *

Eric is stunned by all that has occurred, and lashes out at what he can. He takes to the air furious that Sookie would leave his area without him. Furious that Sookie would encounter a fresh vampire. Furious that Sookie would put herself within Sophie Ann's grasp again.

* * *

Eric enters Fangtasia in a fit of rage, "Pam!"

Pam wonders what the hell Sookie has done. She was in the office when Sookie blinked Eric out with her, but could not grasp what has transpired since. Pam had handled the gentlemen left behind with a bit of glamouring there was no harm done there.

"P-A-M-E-L-A!"

Pam enters Eric's office, "Yes, master?"

"Bring me a brunette."

Pam is very disappointed in this. She knew that Eric would not stay faithful to Sookie for long, but she also knows that Sookie will not look the other way for him. Pam was looking forward to having Sookie around more. Eric was always in a good mood, and things were interesting. With that Pam returned to Eric's office with the brunette and turned to go.

"You didn't ask if I would share," he leered at her.

"I would rather not, master," and she was out the door.

* * *

Sookie sits up in bed and dries her eyes. She wonders why she is being so stupid. Of course Eric is angry; he's a vampire. Yes, her plans were laid out nice, but she knows the danger of leaving Eric's area especially without his knowledge. Feeling much better she blinks out of her bedroom, and

* * *

right into his office. Sookie takes in the situation as Eric turns to look at her. She is beyond words. There is a woman half naked, and Eric's shirt is open. Eric's eyes implore her, but Sookie shakes her head. She blinks away with silent tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Please review so I know your thoughts…


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, I know I ended the last one with a bit of a stunner. It was not meant to throw the entire direction of this story off, but angle it more so in the right direction. Both had spent several months with no real conversation taking place; they were so busy getting busy that they left out that step.

In the books, we get this huge build up for the "talk" and then it is barely worth mentioning. Didn't it go, "You could move in with me?" "No." Wasn't that about it?

However, this will not begin a chain reaction of "love you's" from both sides. That gets old for me. Rather, it will solidify their roles in the other's life and enable the story to move forward honestly and as I see it should have been.

For the readers that I seriously tick off…my lit professor in college said, "the mark of a good story is that the writer makes the reader feel something whether it is love or hate."

If you hate it, well I have done well. If you love it, I have done well. And who knows, maybe it will inspire you to write how you think it should have all happened since this is simply just my opinion.

Again thanks to all the reviews, it is truly humbling! Happy reading!

And of course who could forget… The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

* * *

Previously in Chapter 11: Sookie takes in the situation as Eric turns to look at her. She is beyond words. There is a woman half naked, and Eric's shirt is open. Eric's eyes implore her, but Sookie shakes her head. She blinks away with silent tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"F-U-C-K-!" Eric bellows in his roar cry. The brunette is running out the door as Pam runs back in. Eric begins shredding everything in sight. The couch is torn apart as large chunks bounce off walls and knocks out lights. Curtains are shredded. Closet doors are smashed through the windows. His desk is lifted up and slammed down to splinter in pieces. Eric hands, face and arms are bloody with the destruction that he is causing. Pam is brought to her knees by the emotions swirling through her from her bond with Eric. She knows that he didn't feed off the brunette; she would have felt that. She doesn't understand why he is so out of control. She takes in the sight of him and realizes he is heading to the door, "Master, dawn is approaching."

"F-U-C-K-!" Eric bellows again and slams against the doorframe causing the door to fall and parts of the walls to disintegrate. He proceeds to demolish the rest of the room in minutes.

Eric turns to see his destruction, and is bombarded with emotions that have been buried for centuries; complete and overwhelming grief, sorrow and remorse. "AAAHHH! I can't stand this! How do I fix this?"

"Sookie has been?" Pam asks, hoping that what she suspects is wrong. Eric nods, confirming her suspicions.

"What happened, Eric?"

As Eric thinks back through tonight; his anger builds again, "We were before Sophie Ann," Eric begins. Pam is instantly wondering why they were in front of the queen, but is not going to interrupt for questions now.

Eric continues, "Sophie Ann begins one of her monologues, and I stop listening. I was so irritated that Sookie would put herself in danger without even telling me, and she is conspiring with a witch now too!" Out of nowhere I get these feelings like I have never known. They are horrible like grief and great sadness and despair. As I am trying to figure out what Sophie Ann had said to cause these feelings within my lover, the queen asks me a question. I don't know what the fuck she was talking about so I say, 'Indeed' because it always covers everything. I don't remember much after that except Sookie said something about leaving and I said, 'nowhere'. And she was gone." Eric turns to Pam and Pam barely keeps the shock from her face. Eric, her master, is crying!

As Eric remembers the feelings and his return to Fangtasia without Sookie the angers overtakes him. He turns to the only objects left standing that he can destroy. He begins to punch and kick the filing cabinets in the far corner of the room as he lets it all out. In their grief, neither realized that Sookie has blinked back in the room.

"You know the rest. That fangbanger walks in and eagerly pulls out her fucking tits, but they aren't the right tits and they sicken me. Fucking whore has my shirt practically undone in the same amount of time it would take my lover to undo one button. She is not what I want or need. I fucking know what I want and need; it is not that!" Each sentence is punctuated with a kick or punch at those cabinets. The filing cabinets are looking less and less like cabinets. There is not much left of them now. The destruction of Eric's office lasted minutes.

"Call her and try to explain. She is so understanding of our kind. She will listen and forgive." Pam tries to urge as she rests a hand on his back.

"No, I have lost her; even now I feel her grief!" Eric and Pam are still facing the wall away from Sookie who is silently crying at the devastation around her.

Sookie steps forward and Eric and Pam both whip around in surprise, but neither vampire moves a muscle. "I think you should call her and also remind her there was no blood, and also your fangs were retracted. Also, remind her, the woman was facing the door and not in front of you. Yes, that is what I think you should do."

Eric is in front of Sookie in a moment, and just as quickly Pam is out the door.

Both go to speak but neither knows where to begin.

Eric finally speaks, "Anywhere."

Sookie looks confused. "I should have told you that you could have taken me anywhere."

"But you didn't."

Eric doesn't move, "No, I didn't."

"And then come back here with the intent to…what?"

"To feed and fuck from as many women as I can." Eric will not lie to her.

"That would have done what exactly?" Sookie is heartsick, but determined to hold her own.

"Nothing. It would have accomplished nothing."

"You know I might understand your vampire tendencies, but it doesn't mean I will support all of them."

"I realize that. That is why I sent her away. She was not you."

"So what now?"

"Could we finish this discussion somewhere more private?"

Sookie glared at him, but blinked them to his kitchen.

"Please, Sookie." Eric reaches his hand out to her, but he waits and watches her; afraid to move so afraid that she might blink away. Sookie speaks for the first time, "The feelings I had in the palace. That's what threw you off wasn't?"

"It was no excuse; I should have not handled them so poorly. I knew what I was getting into and I walked in this with you knowing full well the impact of it."

"True. I understand the conflict with the emotions, but what I don't understand was why did you run to another woman?"

"I didn't run to another; I was running to what was most easy. I have been vampire so long that it is all I am good at. I am good at surviving. I am good at fucking. I am good at fighting and killing and defending what is mine. These…feelings…I will…be good at them one day, too." Eric finished with confidence.

"So the next time I anger you or have feelings that you are not used to, you are just going to run to something that is easy?"

"I can say with certainty, no."

"How?"

"Because a good vampire never makes the same mistakes twice, and you have to admit…I make a very good vampire." He gives her one of those leers that curls her toes.

She smiles a little and he realizes that she is softening, he can see it in her face and he can feel it in her emotions.

"I can't hold off my daytime rest much longer," he says as he wraps an arm around her.

Sookie whispers, "I fear that I will make you appear weak to others."

"Maybe to some, but once they meet you; they will know that I am wise and will be very envious of me indeed."

"Why?"

"Because you have the most delicious body," there's that leer, "you move faster than a vampire, your part fairy which makes your blood absolutely delicious, you are loyal and you have outsmarted a vampire queen known for her cunning. You are a powerful being all by yourself, but you have sparked loyalty even among vampires, and that is rare."

Sookie snorts, "I don't think so."

"Pam is loyal to you, second to me of course, but still, you have earned her respect. I am very loyal to you," he runs his hand up her leg and wraps it back around her shoulder, "your great-grandfather, your fairy cousin, and your human companions. You have been here a few short months, and you have already begun to impact many."

"I am not trying to stand out, Eric. I just want to protect what is mine."

"Of course and you shall. Lover, when I first met you, I couldn't stop thinking about all the different things I could do to that body of yours. I figured my advances would have you running in the other direction, and I welcomed the chase. Except, you were waiting and ready for me and that surprised me; that is a rare quality in a human. I then became intrigued and continued your pursuit, but you are there every step of the way and often with a plan better than mine on your own. You are truly a match for me Sookie, and I can no longer imagine my existence without you in it."

Sookie's breath catches at the importance of these words. Never has she expected them to be uttered, and yet here he was giving her the one thing that she realized will now seal her to him always.

But he wasn't finished, "I used to mock humans and their paltry ways. The only advantage they had was the sun, but I had the moon and stars. I can see as good in the night as they in the day; they are weak at night surrounding themselves in their fears of the unknown. They live for such an insignificant amount of time that I began to look at them like a human thinks of a fly; too numerous, but always more where that came from. Then this little fairy enters my office… "He gives her a simple peck on the lips, "and my existence is forever changed." Eric says simply.

Sookie began, "I was rarely let out of the palace. The number of fairies that resented my existence were too numerous to count. Papa always had to send Claude and Claudine with me everywhere for protection. They always assured me, but I wondered if it bothered them. I was educated with tutors within the palace. I just never felt like I belonged anywhere. I have spent my entire life feeling less than complete always hoping for more and feeling selfish for it. I have missed so much of what I should have had, but cannot look back because this has been the road that has brought me to you."

Sookie could begin to see the effects of fighting the dawn is taking on Eric; she leads him into his bedroom and pushes him to lie down. He pulls her down with him, "Sleep," she tells him.

Eric looks in her eyes and leans down toward her. They gently kiss and he says, "I'm sorry for the hurt I have caused you this night."

"And I am sorry for the hurt that I have caused you, too," she replied.

She places her head in his neck and breathes in his scent. Sookie feels that being in his arms is as perfect as life could get. She looks up thinking that he is asleep, and is surprised that he looks down at her.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That feeling just then." He sits up and leans over her. "What was that?"

Sookie embarrassed, but not sure what to do, "I don't know Eric."

"Here. Let me show you. I have it too," and he sends the feeling to her.

Sookie sits up and gasps at him. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect that feeling from him at least not this soon.

Eric says, "It's strange, no? I can't remember that one." He looks at her closer and says, "But you do…"

Sookie still not sure what to do because she wasn't expecting to be in this situation with him yet, "Eric, I honestly don't know…"

Eric jumps off the bed to swing her high, "My bullshit meter is reading that as a false, lover." He quickly settles her back down. He pulls her to him and wraps the blankets back around them. After they are settled, "I cannot fight the dawn anymore, lover."

Sookie a little surprised, but thankful for the easy way out, "Of course Eric, I will see you when you rise." She snuggles back into him as exhausted as he is.

Eric whispers, "And Sookie…"

"Hmm"

"It was love."

"Hmhm."

* * *

Sookie awakes and calls Claudine and Claude. They agree to meet her at Hadley apartment, and with fairies at work and a little witchcraft; it was done before nightfall. Amelia and Claudine have a lunch date the following day…

* * *

Sookie is back in bed with Eric when he rises for the night.

Eric sits up.

Sookie whispers, "Hey you."

"Hey yourself. I do not want to bring up past hurt but I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Do everything in your power to alert me to a situation that will cause you to have to leave my area." Eric looks at her pleadingly.

"I promise, and will you make me a promise?"

Eric looks at her inquiringly.

"When my emotions overwhelm you that you will wait it out with me rather than lashing out at me?" Eric flinches, but nods.

"How was your day?" He asks.

Sookie goes into the humorous day she had and how much she got accomplished. She also lets him know about the lunch the next day, and he is pleased that Claudine will be there.

He offers to wash her back and she lets him.

As their passion is cooling and Eric is back to strutting, Sookie tries to think of another way to anger the Viking because Cosmo was right. Make-up sex is very good!

As they are getting dressed, she asks where they are going.

"I realized that I have yet been able to take you on our date. It is forever getting interrupted."

Sookie begins to eagerly get ready. Eric laughs at Sookie's response and calls Pam to tell her all is well, and he is taking Sookie out.

"I am glad that everything is well. I was getting used to her popping in and out." Pam goes for sounding casual as she is actually jumping up and down.

Eric gets off the phone shaking his head at the crazy antics of the women in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

* * *

Eric and Sookie enter the restaurant, and the hostess seats them. They are seated back in a corner. As they sit, Sookie lifts her shields to recognize no other Supes are there. The waitress walks up, and leaves with their drink order.

Making conversation, "Have you been here before?"

Eric replies, "On occasion. Pam likes to get out every once in awhile, and every once in awhile, I amuse her."

"You don't like going out?"

"I have had no need for it."

Sookie laughs, "No you have had quite the set up at your bar haven't you?"

Eric returns the laugh, "You could say so."

Sookie playfully, "Oh, I just did." Sookie has picked her choice from the menu as the waitress returns with her drink. They tell the waitress what they want, and the girl walks back to the kitchen.

"So how is dear Gran?" Eric inquires.

"She's great, except I worry that I am not there enough, but tonight is one of her society meetings. She has gotten in the habit of calling and leaving me a message of her plans for the day, and I try to pop in somewhere."

"Your days are getting busy?"

"I am trying to keep up, but nothing I can't handle. I have been receiving a lot of communication from Papa's secretary concerning Supes in our area. I try to keep current on it as much as I can."

"Anything I need to know about?"

"Yesterday I discovered that the King of New York is attempting to enter negotiations with Sophie Ann into marriage. I sent her an email informing her of all I know. I haven't heard back yet."

"But we saw Sophie Ann last night…"

Sookie shrugs, "Which means she is still thinking about it."

"What did you tell her?"

"I just informed her of all I remember reading about him back at the palace. I don't like him though I did not come right out and say that; it was pretty clear."

"Why don't you like him?" Eric is intrigued to discover what it could be about a vampire she doesn't like.

"He has a low opinion of women."

Eric bursts out laughing.

"What? I'm serious. He is a controlling pig."

"Most vampires are controlling, Sookie."

"True, but he takes it to a different level. Try reading his life like a book. Each strategy and decision he makes is calculated to increase his power. He is after something Eric in regards to Sophie Ann. I wouldn't be surprised if it was not to control the state."

Eric leans forward and speaks very earnestly, "Sookie that is a powerful accusation."

Sookie unfazed, "I know which is why I am sure Sophie Ann is thinking it over."

"If she gives that information to the tribunal, Sookie it could mean trouble."

"I am well aware of that which is why I sent her what I knew of him. It is clear in the contract that I am to give her my complete knowledge of a situation within her state when asked of me. If she has half a brain, and you and I both know she does, she will come to the same conclusion I made on her own."

"She might have gotten back to you. Check your phone."

"What do you mean?"

"Your email on your phone."

Sookie looked at him confused.

"For goodness sakes hand it here." Sookie hands him her phone. Eric pushes buttons and within a few minutes hands her phone back. "We should get you a different one; one with a slide out keyboard. It will be far easier for you. Just push this button and this button, and you'll be able to access your email." Eric shows her as he talks.

"Hey that is handy! I do not understand why you all have such low opinions of humans; they come up with the coolest stuff."

"I like their _stuff_ just fine," he gives her a leer; "it's their life expectancy that bothers me lately."

Sookie who is pushing the buttons that Eric showed her realizes that Sophie Ann has emailed her back so she chooses to change the subject rather than exploring that topic further. As she reads the email, Sookie begins to laugh, "I think I am really beginning to like her!" She hands the phone to Eric.

Eric reads aloud, "I guess, dear Sookie, that we must show that insufferable cur that it was not just humans that had the Women's Movement. I appreciate your insight, and will proceed accordingly."

Sookie laughs, "Women's Movement! That was great! Show me how to not accidentally delete it, Claudine will love it!"

Eric just shows Sookie the proper procedure and shakes his head at her.

Dinner arrived, and Sookie begins to eat. As she eats, Eric says, "Have we discussed too much business over dinner already? I do not want to ruin our date by not following the appropriate etiquette."

"Keep going we are on roll besides that will free us up for more fun stuff later." Sookie says in between bites as Sookie waves the waitress away because they need nothing further.

"We need to discuss the upcoming summit next month. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yes, it's where ya'all gather to once a year."

"Something like that," he smirks at her. Sookie gives him a 'what 'gesture, and Eric continues. "Sophie Ann has already sent a formal summons requesting your presence along with mine of course."

"Of course"

"I have some concerns for this trip."

"Because Bill Compton took off before we could rip his head off?" Sookie offers helpfully.

"Indeed."

"I truthfully do not know much about him other than that his maker was Lorena, and they had an unusually long relationship. I thought that I might like him when I met him since even as vampires they were so committed to each other. But when he kept showing up, I called Claude to dig some more. As it turns out, it was a sick sort of twisted thing they had going on." Sookie finishes with a shudder.

"I have allowed him to live so far because he is just playing." Eric informs her, "When he begins to be serious, I will destroy him." Eric says this so furiously that it takes Sookie back second. It was pretty intense even for Eric.

The waitress brings the check, and they left. As they reach the movies, Eric gestures for Sookie to pick one. She looks at the one that is scary thinking it is more along the lines of something Eric will watch. The movie poster just looks horrific and there is this scantily clad female being chased by a monster. "Attack of the Demons," Sookie reads off the poster. She does not want to see but then there is a kid's movie which she knows Eric would not handle well. Then she giggles imagining Eric in a room full of children. The other two are love stories. Eric will probably like neither of those, too. Sookie really doesn't want the scary one. Eric can feel the indecision rolling off her in waves.

He seriously wonders how she can be so strong and powerful, and then can't pick a stupid movie that will bore him for a couple of hours. "Sookie this is your thing, I can suffer through anything for a couple of hours. Remember how long I have existed?"

Sookie, not appreciating Eric not getting into the moment of her first movie with a date gives him a glare and marches him to the ticket window, "Two tickets for 'Love Can't Be Any Better Than This'," Take that you smug Vampire Viking Sheriff of Area 5!

Eric looked back at the movie poster as he payed for the tickets and rolled his eyes. The poster shows a man and a woman. The woman was wearing a Victorian Period of dress and the man is dressed in similarly appropriate attire was on bended knee holding a rose up to her hopefully.

Eric looked down at Sookie, and she smiled innocently and dragged him inside. "Oh, I need popcorn!"

Eric bought her popcorn and a soda and they entered the theatre. Eric led her down and insisted on an aisle seat. She sat down giggling to herself and excited at her first experience at the movies.

Sookie was busy reading the credits and Eric joined in trying to answer the questions with her. As the lights lowered, Eric put an arm around her and pulled her close.

Eric slipped into down time, but became alert as Sookie elbowed him. He looked down at her expectantly, "Let the guy out," she said.

Eric looked up and a large man needs out. Eric gets up as the man exists the aisle and he sits back down. He tunes in to Sookie's mood and is pleased that she is happy. The large man returns and Eric has to get up to let him in. Eric tries to figure out the movie, but it is apparently one of those boy and girl meet, they fall in love, tragedy strikes to separate boy and girl and now Eric is waiting to see if boy dies or they live happily ever after.

As he is laughing over the stupid movie, he is hit with deep sadness from Sookie. He looks to see what he needs to kill that has hurt her. He sees nothing, but again is bombarded with grief and sadness, and Sookie is crying. He hands her a napkin that he was holding for the popcorn, and is nervous over Sookie's sanity. He is feeling the same type of grief that he felt the other night during their fight. She feels as strongly for this movie as she does for him! Wave after wave of anguish and grief roll through him, and he is ready to kill her. He will never take her to another stupid movie. He gives the movie some attention to realize the boy died, "Well there's a shock," Eric mumbles and Sookie elbows him hard. She hit me, he can't believe it, and over this stupid movie. He is going to leave this movie going business to her and Pam from now on. Crazy woman.

The blasted thing is over thank a god, and they are departing. Eric looks around and there are quite a few women sobbing just like his lover. He looks at the other men for the first time, and they looked as annoyed and bored as he feels. Fuck! She is turning me into a human. As soon as they are heading to his car, Sookie wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for one of those kisses only they can do. He can tell that she feels very happy and that other one very much. He sends those same feelings back. She turns and smiles and thanks him for the movie, he thinks that maybe this movie thing might not be that bad as long as no one else finds out.

"Where to," he asks when they are both settled in the car.

"I think I pushed my luck with the movie; so you can pick."

"Uh no, we finish this night your way."

"Have you been to a mall? I have never."

"A mall? No, Pam does all that stuff for me."

"Can we go?"

"A mall? A fairy princess and a vampire sheriff in a mall?"

"Oh come on, let's go out amongst 'em!"

"We've been out amongst them all night!"

"Please. I'll…" Sookie leans over wraps her arms around one of his and whispers in his ear.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Sookie laughs and she and Eric share a smile.

As they enter the mall, Sookie is surrounded with sounds and sights. They walk hand in hand through the stores, "Why haven't we completed our bond?" Sookie asks out of nowhere.

Eric stops and looks at her. "Where did that come from?"

"I was just wondering, and ever since last night…I would like to know your thoughts."

He pulled her to him and wraps his arms around, "Since the last time was pretty intense in its results, I figure the final time will knock us both on our ass. I am trying to find out what we are in for exactly before we complete it. I assumed that it would please you."

"Well it would please me, but it would also please me to know so that the next time a vampire queen opens her mouth I don't see a common connection."

"Is that what Sophie Ann was going on about? I tuned her out until I felt your feelings. What was she saying?"

"How she would only bond with Hadley twice."

"Ah. And you assumed her reasons for not completing the bond were also mine?"

"Well ya, and when I looked over at you; you were all mad."

"Well yes, I was angry I couldn't figure out what had upset you."

"Sookie, being who you are has increased the intensity of our bond. I am only assuming, but I would think that our first blood exchange was the equivalent of Sophie Ann and Hadley's second. Our second blood exchange has already achieved everything I thought would happen with the third. To be honest, I am uncomfortable in these unchartered waters."

"Won't the feelings just get more intense?"

"Maybe, but we are already recognize the feelings of each other and we can send feelings to the other, that's all very significant."

"I could ask Claude to check into it; maybe there is something in the Fairy's History that vampires are unaware of."

Just then Sookie notices a little girl in the center of the aisle crying and calling for her mother. Sookie heads over to her and Eric stops her. "Do not involve yourself."

"Eric, shame on you; she is lost. Go see if you can hear a woman or man calling for a little girl." Sookie turns to the girl, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Not suppose' to talk to strangers."

"Oh that's good," Sookie moves to sit on the floor next to the girl. "It is very important to never talk to strangers. How about I sit here with you until your mom or dad finds us."

The girl sits beside her and continues to sob. Sookie's heart breaks for this child she remembers all too well her own Papa's talks of strangers, and what might happen to her if she ever left her protectors. Sookie shuddered thinking about that.

"I'm scared."

"It will be ok. Hey my name is Sookie, and my friend has really good hearing and we went to find your mom or dad."

"Okay, will you stay with me please?"

"Of course, do not worry. We will find them."

As the girl and Sookie begin to chat, the girl relaxes. Sookie wasn't trying to take her like her parents had warned her about, and she is staying with her until they found her.

Sookie stood up, holding the girl's hand as Eric approaches with two adults who rush past them towards the little girl, "Oh Amanda, what happened?" As the family is reunited with everyone sobbing and talking at once, the father turns to Eric, "I am in your debt. However did you find us?"

"I heard you calling for her."

Then it all fell into place for the parents as they realize who had just rescued their child. They hurried away.

Sookie pushed Eric away, and could feel his anger building. Sookie says, "Get a grip, Eric. You are a vampire. You could have drained his little girl. I read his mind. It took them two years to get pregnant, and she is the only child they will be able to have. Imagine being in his shoes for a minute! He isn't ungrateful, he is just realizing at how bad it could have been. I imagine that it would feel like a nightmare."

Sookie realizes Eric's mood isn't improving. "What?" She asks.

"Humans have children."

"Yes, Eric that is nothing new…"

"You can have children."

"Technically." Sookie trying to sound funny.

"Fairies are thinning out."

"Yes," Sookie did not like where this was going.

"I cannot give you children."

Sookie and Eric hold hands as they exit the mall. "Eric, I am fine with that. Look a few months ago I lived in a palace that was no better than a prison so they could keep me safe. Now here I am with more freedom than I could imagine and I could not be happier. I am not delusional that I will have a white picket fence and 2.2 kids and husband that comes home at night and kisses me on his way to work. I don't want to cook and clean; I prefer that done for me. I don't want to keep house and be someone's little wife. I want to live life and enjoy every minute of this," with that Sookie pushes that feeling to Eric who picks her up and sends it back.

"I hate not being able to give you something you might want."

"All I want right now Sheriff is for you to take me back to your house and demonstrate just who I belong to. I keep forgetting…"Sookie breaks off into a shriek and a laugh as they race off into the night and Eric did just that for the rest of the night…

* * *

Sookie skipped into the kitchen eager to have breakfast with Gran the next morning, "Morning Gran," she says as she hugs and kisses her.

"Good morning dear," Gran replies.

"Hey, I'm blinking to New Orleans to meet Claudine and Amelia for lunch. If you aren't busy, would you like to come?"

"Ohh, a girl's luncheon. That sounds lovely; I think I will take you up on that."

"So what have you been up to?"

"We got Hadley's apartment cleaned out with everyone's help. So we won't have to worry about that anymore." Sookie is not telling Gran about the plan to try to figure out what happened to Hadley.

"That's nice, dear."

Sookie knows that Gran is taking all this with Hadley hard, but she is trying to hide it. Sookie just lets her not knowing what else to do.

"And how are things with Eric?"

"Good, we kind of got into a fight the other night, but we're good now."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really, I hope you don't mind…"

"Nonsense Sookie, I remember those types of fights." Gran looks away smiling at the window. "Have you heard from Niall?"

"No, but that is not unusual. His secretary is in communication with me every day, and that is what I am used to. I didn't see him much at the palace either. He is pretty busy. It's when we see him that he should get nervous."

They continue chatting as they finish up breakfast and separate to get cleaned up to begin their day. "Hey Gran how about I call Claudine to see if she wants to meet us a little early, and we can do some shopping?"

"That sounds nice as long as it isn't too much trouble."

Sookie gets it set up with Claudine and once they were both ready they blink to her.

Sookie and Claudine share a hug and Gran insists on one as well since Claudine took such good care of her Sookie when she couldn't. Everybody got teary eyed for a moment, and then they started laughing and had a blast killing a couple hours shopping.

Claudine dragged Sookie into this very elite lingerie store when Gran said she wanted to go look for some books. They had lots of fun picking out things that would drive Eric wild. "Claudine, what is going on with you today? You are a bundle of nerves which is saying something since you are always high strung."

"Sookie, I am never high strung."

"Uh, nice try, spill."

"Oh alright, I have went to Niall for permission to have a baby!" Claudine's face was lit with joy and hope that Sookie jumped right in. They squealed and laughed and jumped up and down and squealed some more.

"So I take it that he said yes?"

Claudine laughs, "Yes, so now we wait for the right time and cross our fingers!"

They met Amelia at a restaurant she recommended. As they were being seated Amelia motioned for Sookie to follow her to the ladies room.

"I have the thing set up for two nights from tonight," she spoke as if she was speaking in code.

"Oh, great," says Sookie. They walk out of the room, and Sookie listens in to Amelia. Sookie hears how miserable Amelia is where she is at, and how lonely she is; nothing to warrant any concern from Sookie about her.

The ladies had a nice lunch laughing and gossiping the afternoon away. All agreed that they needed to that again soon.

* * *

The next day Sookie went over to Jason's house and was amazed at how much clutter one guy could collect. She had just come over and helped him clean up his house, and here it is all trashed again.

"Jason, I'm here."

"I'll be right out," he called, "I just got out of the shower."

Jason walked out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and drying his hair with a towel. He hurries over to give Sookie a hug and kiss in greeting as he pulls his shirt on, "Sorry sis, I got called in to work on an emergency." As he said this, he rolled his eyes.

"What kind of emergency?"

"Old Mr. Thomson's tree fell over across a street."

"We got called in to get it cut up and out of the way. I hope you don't mind, but I snagged us a pizza to eat."

"Hmm. That sounds perfect." Jason turns to get paper plates as Sookie opens the fridge to grab some Cokes.

"So how is everything?"

"Good, I have been busy this morning trying to get ready for this vampire summit coming up."

"How do you get ready for a vampire summit?"

"I need to make sure I have enough fancy clothes and party dresses. I'll also need a gown. Then I have to make sure I have shoes and all the right underthings…" Sookie trails off as she realizes Jason's eyes have glazed over. "Too much information?" She questions.

"Something like that," and they laugh.

"So what happens at this vampire summit?

"Heads of state gather to meet and greet and enter into possible negotiations; serious allegations are handled in front of the tribunal; that sort of thing."

"They are really like a world unto themselves aren't they?"

"They sure are."

"Hey, do you think I could come to something like that?" Jason asked hopefully.

Sookie unsure, "I don't know Jason…" She noticed right away how disappointed he was. "You know I don't think it will be a big deal, and that way I'll get to show you off to everyone."

"It's not like anything could get me right? You have that protection shield thing on me now." Jason talking a mile a minute about how exciting this sounds, and Sookie is trying to figure out how to tell Eric.

After the lunch was done, "You know sis, something else has been bothering me that I have been meaning to ask you about…"

Thinking Jason is on a role so why stop now, "Shoot." She learned that one from Gran the other day.

"What did it feel like when you found out about Gran and me?"

"It felt wonderful and exhilarating and frightening all at the same time."

"Why?"

"Because that life never fit me. I tried so hard, but I was never comfortable. I couldn't go anywhere without Claudine or Claude or both."

"See I don't get that. Why is that?"

"Because I am not full fairy. There is this relative of Papa's and he thinks that mating with humans is wrong and any offspring from such a union should be destroyed.

"Fuck me…" Jason's mouth drops open.

"Ya, it was quite daring for Papa to bring me there; let alone keep me and raise me. There were always threats. It was worse when I was little. Fairies would storm the palace trying to get to me. I cannot count how many times Claudine would come in my room in the middle of the night and say it's time to go. I can't remember where she took me, but then we would always go back until she would have to show up to take me away again."

"God, sis, I had no idea."

"Don't feel bad. There's nothing you could have done. Besides its all I ever knew. Now, take me there now, and we would be having another conversation entirely!" Sookie says trying to lighten the mood.

"But your happy here." Jason states while pointing down at the table with his fingers.

"Yes, I am very happy here."

"And you are safe here, I mean what if the fairies that tried to kill you when you were little came after you here. Everything you done going to keep them out to?"

"Hopefully, but honestly I grew up afraid of what was creeping up behind my back. All I can do is be as prepared as I can, and fight for what I want."

"Why do you think this fairy thing affected you and not me?"

Sookie placed a hand over Jason's and gave a little squeeze, "I have no idea, but you are awfully handsome. I have never met an ugly fairy, maybe it showed up in you with your good looks?" Sookie is uncomfortable not knowing how to answer him.

"No big deal, so how did Niall take it when you told him you were leaving?"

Sookie gave a little laugh, "Not well."

"I bet."

"I had figured out there was something more, and I knew what it was. I needed evidence so that I knew in which direction to start searching. I sneaked in his rooms one night and I found it. A locked box. I bust it open and there is all this paperwork inside. My birth certificate with my true name. My true social security card everything. Hospital records, shot records everything a human would accumulate with a child until the age of 8."

"I bet you were mad."

"Jason, there are not words…especially because he changed my name. I grew up with his last name. When I came here, I had everything changed to what should have been. I took it all into my room and begin to research. Claude and Claudine helped me. They knew some that helped get me started, but not all. Finally, I knew you and Gran were alive so I went to Niall. I told him what I wanted to do and he flew in a rage. Said I would undo everything he had sacrificed to keep me protected. On and on he went. I'm sure you can imagine."

"I can totally relate to getting my ass chewed out that's for sure."

"I went back to Claudine and Claude and they helped me prepare. I got organized, I liquidated some assets, and here I am."

"How did you really meet your vampire?"

"Eric is a bit more than a bar owner, Jason he is considered a sheriff…" Sookie continued to fill Jason in on Eric's status and vampire information in general. Jason was amazed, but like everything took it in stride.


	14. Chapter 14

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

* * *

The night of ectoplasmic reconstruction has arrived, and Sookie blinks her and Eric to New Orleans.

Amelia is running around like a nervous ball of energy and Sookie looks around to see if Sophie Ann has arrived. Amelia pauses long enough to introduce everyone.

"Sookie, Eric, this is Octavia, Terry and Bob. Guys this is the Vampire Sheriff of Area 5 and his fairy princess." Sookie and Eric exchange a grin over her choice of introductions, but say nothing as she is off again.

There is a knock on the door, and Sophie Ann followed closely by Andre walk in. There are two more guards that remain outside.

"Sookie dear, always a pleasure."

"Your majesty," Sookie responds and Eric closely echoes. Eric and Andre extend a nod as Amelia finally comes to a halt and completes the introductions. Sookie takes a moment as places are set and watchers step away from the witches to listen in to them.

Octavia seems to be interesting in both her thoughts and attire. Sookie thinks that Gran will love her. Terry is kind in her thoughts, and Bob strikes Sookie as a Mormon, but his thoughts do not currently reveal his religious affiliate.

Sophie Ann to Amelia, "Before we begin, I would like a private word with my sheriff and Sookie."

"Of course, we will wait outside," Amelia says as she ushers the witches outside. Not daring to anger the vampire queen who is paying for it all and who could have them all killed.

Sophie Ann turns to Eric and Sookie with Andre at her side, "There was a reason for the delay of your notification of Hadley's death. Her murder was a shock, and it took me some time to make certain connections." Sophie Ann finishes her thought while she takes in Eric and Sookie's expressions. She continues, "I know who forced Hadley to meet her final death. His name was Waldo and he has been within my service for some time. Though not a particular favorite of mine, he was mine." Sophie Ann pauses to allow that to sink in before continuing on, "Waldo admitted that Hadley was despondent when I sent her away from the palace."

She now is only looking at Sookie when she speaks. "Waldo would leave me to believe that Hadley so devastated by the loss of my favor turned to him for help to destroy me. I do not believe this to be true. It is part of the reason why I turned her; her complete and utter devotion."

Sookie is sickened by the queen's general comments concerning Hadley, but does not allow that to show. Sophie Ann continues, "Though Waldo did not survive the questioning, I believe that Hadley stumbled onto a plot to remove me from my throne. The night before she met her final death she had requested an audience with me and I of course refused her. I had thought she had come to beg return to my favor, and wanted to help her learn her new role quickly. I learned a while after she left that upon my refusal she then requested to speak to Andre." Sophie Ann finally breaks eye contact with Sookie to look to Andre as the go ahead with his role in this.

"That is true. I was told that Hadley wished to speak to me, but she had before soon after my queen had her leave the palace. I, of course, refused her as well. Upon hearing of my refusal, she left the palace." Andre finishes with no show of emotion.

"It didn't make sense at that time because it had been some time since Hadley had requested an audience with Andre. It wasn't until the next night that I sent Andre to find Hadley, and we discovered her final death."

Sookie though feeling no love for Hadley feels great anger and annoyance right now. These two felt that Hadley needed to learn her place when it was Sophie Ann who had created it. If Sophie Ann is right and Hadley had discovered something she would have tried to warn her. Sophie Ann had never lost Hadley's devotion no matter how much it had hurt her and ultimately destroyed her. Sookie knows better than to anger the queen, "Thank you for telling me."

Sophie Ann turns back to Sookie, "Our relationship is so new I would seek to keep peace between us."

Sookie heard Sophie Ann's message loud and clear. "Again, thank you your majesty."

Eric has not spoken through this, "Do you know what Hadley might have discovered?"

Andre answers this one, "We are looking into it still. It is unfortunate that Waldo did not survive. You will be properly informed if necessary."

With that, Andre summons the witches return, and Amelia enters with a clap of her hands. Sookie can hear how nervous, but excited the witches are to try this.

"I have set the scene for a couple hours before so we might need to fast forward," Amelia says.

Sophie Ann nods.

"Everyone ready?" Amelia asks as she looks around, "Begin."

The witches begin to chant in Latin and for a few minutes nothing. Suddenly Hadley appears. Even expecting it, Sookie is still startled.

The vision that is Hadley walks into the living room, and sits on a couch that is no longer there while watching an area that Sookie remembers was where the television was. The vision that is Hadley is painting her nails.

The vampires are fascinated that whatever object Hadley is touching will also be brought to view, but as soon as Hadley lets it go; it disappears.

Sookie glances over to Sophie Ann and sees the emotions on her face. Sookie wonders why she would have sent Hadley away if she clearly loved her.

Sookie glances to Andre and sees the most expression she had ever seen on his face.

Eric is still as stone, but noticing every detail

The vision that is Hadley hears a knock on the door. She turned her head in that direction sharply and a look of surprise crosses her face. She gets up to answer it, and Andre is in a position near the door.

Hadley opens the door, and on the other side is Waldo.

The vision that is Waldo speaks, but we cannot hear him. The reconstruction is obviously limited to allow us to see actions but not hear words. However, it is apparent that Andre can read ectoplasmic lips because he begins, "The queen wishes you present at the party tonight."

Andre speaks for Hadley next, "I do not want to go and watch her chose another."

Andre speaks for Waldo, "You need to grow up and do as you are told. You didn't think that she would keep you by her side for all time did you? I can see by your face you did. That is priceless. You would do wise to consider our offer."

Andre speaks for Hadley, "Not until you tell me who else is involved."

Waldo, "That is of no concern of yours. Think of the revenge that could be had. She would regret always passing you over when she is taken down, and sees you left standing."

Hadley, "I told you I need time to think about it."

Waldo, "What is there to think about? You better not try to warn her; that would end very badly for you. Besides she will never believe you if you did, your best choice is to agree and help me."

Hadley, "What do you want from me?"

Waldo, "Simple things really. Her routine, where she sleeps, that sort of thing. Only few have had those secrets shared with them. Her ultimate betrayal was forcing you away. This is your chance to get even."

Hadley, "You will have your answer tonight."

Waldo, "Jake will be by soon to pick you up; don't be late." With that the vision that is Waldo leaves and Hadley shuts the door.

The vision that is Hadley heads to her room and spends what feels like forever primping and getting ready. Everyone except Sophie Ann feels like this could be sped up, but says nothing. Sophie Ann is engrossed in watching Hadley style her hair, apply makeup, and finally get dressed. There is another knock at the door because Hadley picks up her purse and heads to the door. She leaves with the man Sookie recognizes as the crazed vampire.

"Ok witches, let's speed this up," they begin to chant faster and pretty soon a vision of a car flies back into view from the apartment.

The vision that is Jake with the help of Andre, "Hadley you have to get a grip. You are making a scene everywhere you go!"

The vision that is Hadley with the help of Andre, "But Jake I can't stand it. She refused to even see me!" With that she turned away and ran upstairs. Jake watched her go and as soon as Hadley had closed her door, Jake got in his car. He turned the car around and drove through the gates. As he reached the gate, the car stopped and Jake was dragged from the car.

No one could see who had done it, but at that moment Hadley opens the door again. Sookie thinks that she must have heard something.

"Jake?" Hadley calls.

Hadley walks back downstairs and finds Jake who has a rather large wound on his neck. Hadley sits for a minute, "I'm so sorry," she says as she bites her wrist and holds him down to drink. She then carries him upstairs.

When it was over, the witches left to eat exhausted. The vampires and Sookie return to Hadley's apartment.

Sophie Ann turned to Eric, "Would you mind stepping outside with Andre for a bit so that I might speak to Sookie privately?"

Eric looks to Sookie who nods before he departs the apartment with Andre.

"It is good to know why Hadley did what she did."

"Turning Jake is bad?"

"Oh yes, he was originally a Were and was assigned here by his employer. Jake was to drive Hadley back and forth between functions. If she had lived, the tribunal would have probably sentenced her to death. I was very fond of her, and mourned her, Sookie."

"Yet, you sent her away."

"I did. It is what vampires do. We do not mate for life, Sookie. I had just begun to tire of her; I grew bored. I do not mean to insult her; it is just how it was. My relationship with Hadley lasted numerous years, and that was long enough for me."

"Are you trying to say something to me, Sophie Ann?" Sookie wanting to cut to the chase.

"I am always sticking my foot in my mouth with you! No, I am not trying to suggest anything about you and the Viking. I was simply trying to speak to you about me and your cousin."

Sensing her honesty, "I must apologize, I am sure I sound pathetic."

"Not at all, of course that is where your thoughts go. The decisions you must make one day concerning Eric must weigh heavily on your mind."

"Some days it is all I can think about."

"I will say this to you. The relationship between you two has never been before. There is no story I can share from my existence that will help guide you in this. Eric is very true to you and he has already amazed the Vampire Community with his actions. You both will be much sought after in Rhodes at the Summit, but I think that everyone will understand once they meet you."

"Your majesty, it has only been a few months. It surely cannot be causing that much gossip."

"Sookie, you do not understand your worth. You're a telepath, fairy, human and have exchanged blood with Eric. The last individual that Eric gave his blood to was his child, Pam. Eric has shared a bit about how the bond feels now, and I do not understand its strength after only two exchanges. I am intrigued what will occur when the bond is completed."

Sookie is quiet with all she suddenly has to think about.

"I wish to say this to you in private. I want no witness to what I am about to say."

Sookie is looking at her intently curious as to what it might be.

Sophie Ann continues, "I need you to be on your guard at the summit. I have suspicious within my own court that another king or queen might have designs on my state. I also have concerns that there are other vampires within the area who are uncomfortable with your bond with the Viking. We must all be on our guard, but I will say this, I am more worried for the fools that take you and I on than I am for us." Sophie Ann finishes with a laugh and squeezes Sookie's hand.

Again Sookie's thoughts are scrambling with this new information and as she is pulling it all together Sophie Ann interrupts her train of thought, "We should return to our men. We have kept them waiting enough."

As Sookie and Sophie Ann walk out of the apartment for the last time, Sophie Ann turns back for one last look.

Eric and Andre are downstairs waiting, but not talking. Eric and Sookie watch Sophie Ann and Andre leave as Amelia and Octavia are returning.

Sookie chats with the two, and invites Octavia to meet Gran.

"Oh! That sounds like fun. Are you sure she won't mind?" Octavia aks.

"Not at all. Gran loves a reason to get cooking!" Sookie answers with a laugh.

"I look forward to it. Since Amelia and I have been displaced from Katrina it is difficult to take the time for fun."

"I'll be in touch soon." Sookie says, and she is looking forward to spending more time with both of them and Gran. Sookie blinks her and Eric back to his home.

"You seemed…conflicted…while speaking to Sophie Ann," Eric says simply.

Sookie tries to give him a smile, "She left me a lot to think about with everything tonight."

"Do you wish to discuss it?" Eric asks.

"No, not yet. I need to think it all through first. She did mention potential problems from within and without the state at the summit. What are your thoughts?"

"I would agree. Until we show our force, I believe we will be a target. Sookie, just you being able to read minds alone is enough to start a war, but you understand that."

"I do, and I expect trouble. We have just been lucky so far I guess. I almost wish that I had not agreed for Jason to go, but he was so hopeful that I could not refuse."

"Jason is going?"

"Yes, I think he wishes to learn more of our life together, and he and I have been separated so long that I could not say no when he expressed interest. He will have to remain with either you or I, but we can handle that."

"He realizes that besides the donors, he will be the only human there?"

"I'm sure the staff has humans as well and I will be there," Sookie adds, but Eric just raises an eyebrow at her. "I know, but we'll keep him safe, and he has the wards from the witches."

Eric wraps Sookie in his arms and holds her sensing her confusion and her need to think. He simply holds her until it time for his day time rest. At some point, she falls asleep, but he leaves her be; wanting to keep her by his side.

* * *

The next day, Sookie is still tired. She lets Gran know that she is staying with Eric to catch up on rest. As Eric rises the next night; he checks his phone since he hears Sookie in the kitchen.

"Hey you," she says and he can feel that she has worked through whatever it is that was bothering her last night. Her feelings are of happiness tonight.

"Hey yourself," he whispers as he pulls her into his arms and they share one of those kisses of theirs.

She steps away to finish eating, and Eric begins, "I have been hesitant since you arrived to use your telepathy. I thought it might be beneath you and your station to use your skills to make my life simpler."

Sookie showing her surprise, "You didn't have to do that. I would help you with anything. What is this about?"

"I have been unable to locate Bill. He contacted Pam the other night since he had been out of the area, to inform her that he was returning. He was to check in with me tonight as he and I have unfinished business. However, I just received a text from Pam that she is unable to locate Bill. She is looking into it more, but we need to meet her at Fangtasia."

"I understand that he is a registered vampire in your area and that you are ultimately responsible for him, but he could be behind all that has been going on with Hadley and Sophie Ann. Why do we care if something has happened to him?"

"You're right, but I have been in contact with Sophie Ann in regards to Compton's disappearance the night you met her." Eric gives Sookie a smirk and Sookie gives a little laugh.

"Our relationship with Sophie Ann has been smooth so far, and if I am to remain in control of Area 5 with little interference from her; we need to keep her happy."

"I agree, but that doesn't answer my question. Why do we care if he could be behind the threats to the queen and Hadley's death?"

"I get the feeling that before you became known to Sophie Ann, Compton was a favorite of hers. She sent him to bring you to her, and even though that failed; I believe there was more to their relationship."

"Eric, I'm still confused. You think they were lovers?"

"I don't know. We will wait for what Pam can dig up, and then see what we do know."

* * *

Pam arrived shortly after them at Fangtasia later on.

"Eric, Sookie," Pam enters the room in greeting.

"What do we know?" Eric asks quickly.

Pam begins, "We know that Bill disappeared the night that you," she indicates Sookie, "met Sophie Ann. We know that he boarded a plane to Nevada. He remained in a holding room at the airport until night fell. I am not able to discover who he met with, but he left a few hours later. It appears that Lorena," she pauses to see if Sookie knows who she is; sees that she does and continues, "summoned him to Mississippi. They had been apart for some time, but that is what I know. Everywhere Compton has went he has commented about his connection to Sophie Ann and tries to convey that he is important to her. He refers to a special project. He landed in Mississippi, and that is where he said he was when he called to check in. When I woke, he had yet to confirm his arrival. I checked, he was not on the plane."

"Look, why don't we simply call Sophie Ann and ask her?" Sookie asks.

"Because if he was working on something that Sophie Ann wanted kept quiet, she would not appreciate being questioned on it. At the same time, we have felt a level of peace after her humiliation, but that is not to say that she would not take the opportunity to get even. It will appear that I am a weak Sheriff if I cannot keep Compton under control and safe especially, if he was taken or is being held because of this special project."

"But this could be all part of his plan. He creates the appearance of importance so we come running."

"I agree, Lover, but none of our questions can be answered without him. I hate this, but this could be exactly what Sophie Ann needs to destroy us all. Has she hinted anything to you at all?"

"Nothing. What if Lorena has simply refused to allow him to leave?"

"Again, we need Compton for that."

"Have you tried to reach Lorena?"

Pam answered that one, "I have, but no response."

"What about a local sheriff or the King?" Sookie trying to exhaust all possibilities.

"We do not know the level if any of their involvement. We do not need to upset the peace between the states. We just need Compton back."

Sookie thinks for a moment and looks at both Eric and Pam, "Looks like we need to go to Mississippi."


	15. Chapter 15

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

* * *

Previously in Chapter 14: Sookie thinks for a moment and looks at both Eric and Pam, "Looks like we need to go to Mississippi."

* * *

"Agreed, but we need to figure out the best way to get there and get out of there quickly."

Sookie looks to Pam, "We have no idea where they could be keeping him?"

"No idea. He could be anywhere."

"The best would be if you could be around humans to listen for any idea where he might be." Eric states simply.

"How could we do that?"

Eric thinks for a moment and walks over to his phone and makes a phone call. He begins, "There is Were with a connection to the area. He is a Were so he is scum, but better than most. He can escort you around. It will give you a chance to hear humans and once you locate Compton, we will bring him back here."

"Where will you be?" Sookie asks uncomfortable about doing all this without him.

"I will be there as much as I can, but if I am seen in public they will know who you are, and then we will have a different set of problems."

"Okay, this shouldn't take too long anyway, do you think?"

"Maybe a few nights of surveillance only and then of course we will need to plan how to get him out."

"I hate the idea of rescuing someone we will probably just turn around and lock up anyway. I don't like the idea of leaving Gran alone. I need to go home and make arrangements." Eric and Pam think they will likely kill Compton, but leave Sookie her idea.

"I agree, and I will finish up the arrangements for your trip from this end. Pam, I will be back and forth while Sookie is gone, but it will be important to keep the allusion that I do not leave the area. That way if anyone in Mississippi suspects, they will have to dig further for the truth."

"I can handle that."

"Good." He turns to Sookie, "I'll see you later?" He asks with a leer.

"I'll be back once I get everything settled with Gran." With that she was gone.

* * *

"Gran!" Sookie calls from the kitchen.

"Sookie! I didn't expect you home. Everything alright?"

"Sort of. There has been a situation with that Bill Compton…" Sookie quickly brings Gran up to speed with all that has been discovered. Sookie can tell that Gran is overwhelmed.

"Why don't I call Jason to come and sleep here with you while I'm gone? I'll feel better knowing that you are not alone."

"But all the extra protection…you think that will be necessary?"

"I don't know, but I'll feel better."

Gran wanting to keep Sookie as at ease as possible, "No harm having Jason here if he is alright with it."

Sookie quickly calls Jason and catches him up. He would rather go with Sookie, but she assures him that Eric is covering the protection thing, and it would be better to stay with Gran.

"Do you think anything will happen here?" Jason asks.

"I don't know, but I don't want to take the chance that something goes wrong and anyone comes here. If they do, Gran knows what to do and who to call. She can fill you in."

"Alright, let me throw some stuff together, and I'll be over. It will sure be hard though Sookie eating Gran's cooking for a couple of days, you'll owe me." Jason being Jason never lets the situation stay stressed for long.

Sookie laughs and agrees and hangs up the phone. "Jason will be over, and I think he is hungry." Sookie and Gran laugh.

Sookie begins to gather stuff as well and once again goes through precautions with Gran.

"Sookie dear, I got it. If anything actually manages to get through the wards of the house, the security will lock it down. Unless we see something first then we lock down the house. I'll take Jason upstairs to lock us in the safe room and I'll call Claudine, and she takes it from there. Relax. We will be safe."

"I can't be too sure." Sookie walks over to hug her.

Jason arrives and with assurances from everyone to be safe, Sookie blinks to Eric.

* * *

"All will be well?" Eric asks as Sookie climbs into his bed.

"Yes, Jason will stay with her while I am gone. I just worry about her."

"Of course, but I worry about me."

"You worry about you? Why?"

Eric takes her hand down to his erection, "Yes, I worry how alone we will be the next couple of nights." He finishes with his leer.

Sookie laughs as she begins to rub him through the sheets. "Oh, well in that case I am very worried about you. I must devote the next couple of hours to making sure you will remember how it feels to be alone with me."

Eric laughs and flips her onto her back, "As I am sure you need to be reminded of that as well."

Eric and Sookie spend the next couple of hours doing just that.

* * *

"His name is Alcide Herveaux. He will be picking you up in front of Fangtasia at 9 in the morning. I trust him enough not to cross me, but we do not need to tell him everything right away."

"So stay as human as long as possible?" Sookie asks with a grin.

"Yes," Eric says trying to remain serious as Sookie is obviously still in the mood to play. "He knows that you are mine and will act accordingly, but it will be better if he sees you walking or driving everywhere."

"No blinking, got it." Sookie says as she latches onto his earlobe with her teeth.

"I know where Alcide lives. I will try to come to you there so you can catch me up to speed. Do not," he stops her progression her mouth is making down his body by pulling her back up, "act without waiting for me." He finishes and lets her go with a laugh.

Sookie smiles and begins her downward path again, "Got it. Make no decisions until you have been informed." She moves lower, "Listen for Bill, tell Eric. Got it. Now we only have a little bit before dawn…" She stops talking, and Eric cannot make any sound at all.

* * *

Sookie approaches the truck as it pulls up and a man gets out, "Hi! I'm…" Sookie stops because the man gets out of the truck and keeps rising up. He's huge she thinks. "Sookie Stackhouse." She finishes quickly. She was not expecting that.

"Alcide Herveaux. I have to be honest, I was not expecting you."

"What do you mean? Eric said that you understood." Sookie says confused.

"No, sorry, that's not what I meant. You're pretty." Alcide finished lamely. "My girlfriend is going to kill me." He completed that line with a groan.

"Why?"

"I'm to take you out at night; we are supposed to be alone; you're hot…" Alcide tries to put the pieces together for her.

"Oh," Sookie realizes how it will look. "Well, as soon as we get there; you will have to introduce her to me. We will have a nice chat, and that I'm sure it will be fine." Sookie says with confidence while Alcide rolls his eyes thinking for a female she didn't know that much about women.

They shared a nice conversation on the drive, and she found herself liking him. Once she got over the fact that he was enormous, she found herself very comfortable in his presence. They pull up to a house and they get out. A woman is standing on the porch.

"Alcide, what the hell?"

Alcide turns between the woman and Sookie and says, "Sookie this is my girlfriend Debbie, Debbie this is Sookie. Perhaps we could take the rest inside."

Debbie is shocked as she steps aside for them to enter.

Alcide begins, "My dad's marker got called in last night by Eric Northman."

"Is that the guy you have been dreading?" Sookie was surprised to hear that one.

"Yes, as it turns out I have been sweating bullets for nothing. This is his human, and she can read minds. She needs to listen in over at Club Dead. As soon as she hears what she needs, she goes back to Mr. Northman. I would also imagine that he will be here for a short time each night to make sure all is well."

"That's all?" Debbie asked amazed. She had been woken up at nights with Alcide in near panic on this vampire calling in the marker by making him kill or torture. "You just have to sit with her?"

"And provide her a place to sleep, but ya that's it." Alcide finished with obvious relief that it was indeed all he had to do.

"What do you need me to do?" She asks looking from Sookie to Alcide.

Sookie jumps in, "Perhaps you have had a friend from out of town visit? Alcide has been good enough to take us out and about while we catch up?" Sookie really likes Alcide, and doesn't want to get him in any trouble with Debbie.

Alcide slaps his hand together at the good idea and Debbie relaxes, "Well we will need a cover story…"

Debbie proceeds to jump into this with both feet, and Sookie actually has fun with her while they figure out when they met and all those details. Sookie has become very good lately of coming up with cover stories.

They settle on a plan of action, Alcide brings in Sookie's bags. Debbie shows Sookie where she can get cleaned up. As Sookie is pulling out possible outfits for the night, she notices Debbie eyeing one. "You look about my size, won't you try it on?"

"I couldn't."

"I insist. Think it if payment for putting up with all this."

Debbie not needing much persuasion quickly strips down and tries it on. Sookie embarrassed that Debbie would be so casual about being naked, turns her back.

Debbie seeing Sookie turned around laughs, "I guess being a Were takes the shyness out of a girl."

"Do you like it? Being a Were?"

"It's all I've ever known," which was a statement Sookie could relate to. "There. All done. What do you think?"

Sookie turns around and agrees that Debbie should wear that tonight. Debbie is thrilled and thinks this with Sookie might not be as bad as she thought and helped Sookie decide on an outfit.

Later on as they are sitting in Club Dead Sookie brings a man to Alcide's attention.

"The one in the striped shirt? I think he might be a human for the king, but not sure. That vampire changes humans often." Alcide informs the girls.

"He has been thinking of cheeseburgers for the last two minutes since he sat down. That's odd right?" She asks while the other two agree, but in their head she heard them both think unless that was what he was into.

"If I could get closer to him, I could hear him better."

"What do you mean?" Debbie asks as Alcide leans in.

"If I touch a human, it opens up their mind more directly for me to hear them." She answered quickly and quietly.

Both noticed she said human, but did not comment.

"Well, he appears to be alone. Why don't you go up and see if he will buy you a drink?" Debbie offers helpfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Hit on him. Or is that against the rules?"

"Hit? Whose rules?" Sookie looks and is confused.

"Come on Sookie what did you do, grow up in the clouds?" Sookie thought that might be a close description.

"Help a sister out here, Debbie," Sookie says. She learned that one from Tara.

Debbie and Alcide continue to look at her strangely, but Sookie could here Debbie decide to forget it. "Walk up to him. Lean against the bar to make sure the sisters are at the best advantage," as she said sisters, she drew an imaginary line across the tops of her breasts, "then ask him if you can buy him a drink. You're hot. It will freak his shit out. It will also make easy for you to touch his hand or arm. Then you're in."

Sookie did not really understand 'freak his shit out', but she got the general idea, and figured she'd try it. She stood up and walked over. Upon her approach she heard things from him like…cheeseburger, cheeseburger, cheeseburger, cheeseburger, cheeseburger, cheeseburger, cheeseburger, cheeseburger, don't think about it, cheeseburger, cheeseburger, the king will have my ass if he finds me here, cheeseburger, cheeseburger, don't think about the vamp being tortured in the garage, cheeseburger, cheeseburger, cheeseburger, in case the bitch that can read minds is here, cheeseburger, cheeseburger, cheeseburger, the king would not like his involvement known, cheeseburger, cheeseburger, cheeseburger, holy hell that chick is fine. Sookie realized the moment when the guy saw her.

"Hi! I'm Stephanie!" Debbie and Sookie decided that would be a good name. "Mind if I buy you a drink?"

The man then went into a rant in his head on all the things he wanted to do her which just grossed her out.

"Hell ya, little lady, but I insist you let me buy."

"If you insist," Sookie says as she sits down next to him.

"I'm John by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Sookie wonders how to get John to think about his address so they could all get out of here and then she could get home. She decides to go for direct, "Do you live near here?" Sookie got the address quickly as the guy places his hand on her leg and answers that he does.

"Could you excuse me for just a second? I need to visit the ladies room."

"Sure, hurry back."

As Sookie gets up, she notices Debbie is up with her and they head to the ladies room. Debbie rushes in behind her. Sookie turns to Debbie, "Okay, I got what I need. Now how do I get rid of him?

"That's easy. Go back and play along and wait for him to say something or touch you. Then you throw the drink on him and take off like he has just completely offended you."

Sookie laughs, "Have you done that? Does it work?"

"Did my first piece of advice work?"

"Yes it did."

"I knew it would. How do you think I landed Alcide?" They both laugh. "This will work, too."

Debbie returns to her table, and Sookie goes to the bar.

"I hope I didn't take too long."

"I've got your long, baby."

It took Sookie a moment to process just how disgusting that was; she didn't even think about Debbie's advice. She grabbed her drink and threw it at him. As soon as she launched the drink Alcide and Debbie were by her side and she was up to leave, and John was cussing and making a scene.

The three barely make it through the door of the club before bursting into laughter. They laughed all the way to Debbie's house. As they got out, Eric stepped out of the shadows. Debbie and Alcide stopped laughing, but Sookie noticed. She grabbed his hand and lead them all inside.

"I thought I made myself clear on the phone, Herveaux. No one else was to be informed." Alcide is instantly on defense with Debbie by his side, and Eric could feel how angry Sookie was, too.

"By involving his little girlfriend here; he has brought people in that are necessary to the task at hand." He says to Sookie, but to Alcide, "Your marker is not considered filled."

The anger in the room increases. Sookie steps up to Eric. "You and I can discuss it later." She turns to them, "Thank you very much. Alcide, on your next trip through Shreveport, could you drop my things off at Fangtasia for me?"

Alcide barely nods because he is so tense.

"Excellent," Sookie replies like she doesn't notice. She turns to Debbie and gives her a hug. She can hear that Debbie is unsure about the sudden friendship she has felt towards Sookie with Eric's arrival. "Debbie, we will have to keep in touch. You need to teach me more of your bar tricks!"

"Sure," Debbie says stiffly.

With that, Sookie heads out the door with Eric on her heels. "We will discuss your bad attitude later. Right now, I am going to get Bill and get us home."

Since she cannot blink them to the address, she tells Eric all she knows and he takes off with her in his arms.

* * *

They land outside of the garage. Eric scans as does Sookie the area to know that they need to be fast because they are greatly outnumbered. When they enter the garage, a woman that Sookie assumes to be Lorena is hitting and attacking Bill with different objects at Vampire speed while wearing gloves. Sookie doesn't think she reacts. She blinks in front of Bill and engages Lorena. At the same moment she does this, she hears a door open.

"Stop."

Lorena instantly backs away with her head down, and Sookie turns to see who it is. She recognizes him from her previous readings so she gives him a little bow and blinks to Eric's side.

"Miss Stackhouse, I presume."

"Yes, your majesty."

"My little human arrived not too long ago which shocked me since I did not remember granting him permission to leave. I thought it best to check on my guests." He finishes with emphasis on guests.

Sookie feels Eric tense beside her, but nothing more can be done at this point.

"Before this gets more stressful than necessary, allow me to apologize Nothman."

Sookie could feel Eric's surprise as he nods his head and the king continues, "Lorena came to me with need of a space to carry out her _desires_. I could not care in the least so I humored her. However, I knew who I might be potentially crossing. That is why I ordered my humans to remain here with me until she was _finished_. I did not wish to raise your anger Miss Stackhouse, I have heard that it is _uncomfortable_ to do so. I also knew the Viking would want to retrieve Compton at all costs because well that is what he does. I apologize for my involvement, and wish this all to remain…unofficial."

Eric nods so Sookie nods, but Lorena steps forward and slaps Sookie. Sookie is taken by surprised for it and Eric has her by the throat and up against a wall.

"I do believe I have left my guests unattended long enough. It appears you have everything covered here…I wish you good night." With that the King of Mississippi walks out.

"Why do you hold Compton here?" Eric presses her throat more.

Lorena has both hands trying to free herself from Eric's grasp, and Sookie picks up a stake just in case.

"He was going to leave me," she whimpers.

"Why?" Eric questions.

"The queen. She sent him to Bon Temps awhile ago, but was told that she was dead. The queen told him before he left that he could have her. When he realized that she was no longer dead, he went to the queen to make sure the deal was still in place. He was furious when the queen laughed at him. She has him working on this other project, but he won't tell me more." As she said all of this she sounded strangled because, well, she was being strangled.

At that moment, Bill tried to move, and distracted Eric for a second. That was all Lorena needed. She broke free of Eric and headed straight for Sookie. Lorena was fast, but Sookie was faster. Sookie blinked behind Lorena, and as she turned, Sookie drove the stake home.

Eric was by her side in the next moment, and Sookie got her first look at Bill Compton since he ran off. To say he was badly tortured would not do justice to the horror he must have endured at the hands of Lorena. Sookie is sickened that the king knowingly allowed this to occur.

"Let's go," Sookie says.

Eric grabs Bill by the head and chest as Sookie blinks them back to Fangtasia.

Pam is there in an instant, and helps Eric get Bill down stairs to the basement. Two donors follow them down.

Sookie is disgusted by all that has transpired. She is angered by Eric and his treatment of her new friends. She is disgusted by the lack of concern that vampires show for inflicting pain and torture on others. All she wants is to go home and make sure all is well with Gran and Jason.

Without waiting for Eric; Sookie blinks home.


	16. Chapter 16

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

A/N: Sorry for the technical difficulties, but with the quick advice from murgatroid-98 We are back up and running! Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

The sun had set, and Sookie was sitting on her bed when Eric walked in the next night.

He stretched out next to her, and waited. He could sense from her emotions that she had cleared up some things in her mind, and he was interested to hear her thoughts. He was unsure just what had unsettled her, but knew that she had a couple of overwhelming days.

Sookie began to tell him about her private chat with Sophie Ann, her fun with Alcide and Debbie and her shame in how he reacted, and her horror at what had been allowed to be done to Bill not because he didn't deserve it but because no one bothered to check if he deserved it.

As she talked, she lay down beside him and wrapped herself around him. Feeling the comfort his closeness brought.

"I have read; I grew up reading about all of it, but I have never seen it before. It was overwhelming to see it in front of me; the complete lack of respect for others; their ability to ignore how inhumane it all is. I didn't really know Hadley, but her pain was real and I felt horrible for her. Sophie Ann had just thrown her away like a piece of moldy bread. And don't think I am comparing you to her again because I'm not. I know that you will not throw me away. I'm just saying it was horrible to know that someone can treat another so carelessly. I don't really care for Bill Compton either, but to see how he was tortured was difficult. That the king knew it was happening, but didn't care except for that it might anger you or me." Then she sits up and looks down at Eric, "Did you know Alcide has had nightmares of you calling in that marker? He had such relief like the weight of the world was off his shoulders because his business with you is over. I saw the nightmares in his head. I saw that the marker isn't even his, but it's his fathers. Then you told him it was still out there, and he realized that you would control him forever. It sickens me, Eric."

"I spoke in anger because I feared for you when I arrived at his home. I realized that you had never been there. I tracked your scent, and found it at the other's house. Then you are all out of the car like nothing more important could be going on; like I had not just worried all over that damn town trying to find you." Eric paused, "last night before dawn, after I had Compton settled, I called the Were and told him that he was released."

"You did?" Sookie relieved and surprised. Eric nodded, and Sookie settled back against him. "I'm glad."

"After we arrived with Compton, I knew you left. I could feel your exhaustion. I had things to take care of, but you had done better than I could have expected. I figured you would enjoy the rest of the night with some peace and quiet. After Compton had fed from the donors he was well enough to speak. He pretty much said everything Lorena said. He is truly a pathetic creature, Sookie. He thought that Sophie Ann would give you to him!" Eric laughs. "Like he would be worthy of you. It was all in his head of course."

"Why would he even want me? He didn't even know what I looked like!"

"Think Sookie about the power you control. You are the great granddaughter to The Fairy Prince, and not only that, but he raised you. That is a powerful ally."

"What about his 'special secret project'?

"I didn't ask about his little project; I just delivered him to Sophie Ann for her and Andre to deal with. So my dear, I believe come any other catastrophes, we are free for about a month and a half before the summit."

"That would be wonderful wouldn't it? I should have texted you about the change of plans with Alcide, but I was trying to get done there as quickly as possible. I should never take for granted that you could find me."

Eric rolls her over, "I would find you anywhere."

Eric stayed throughout the night and he and Sookie celebrated their short time of peace from all the craziness in the world while they could.

Eric and Sookie indeed had six weeks of peace. Eric was with Sookie as much as he could and he became more careful of keeping those rather _unpleasant_ aspects of being a Vampire Sheriff away from her. Sookie made it easy for him by not asking any questions.

Sookie would blink and bring Amelia and Octavia to Gran's house or they would meet them in New Orleans. The four became buddies. By the end of the six weeks, they had both pretty much moved in and Amelia had taken over Sookie's room since she spent most of her nights with Eric when she could. When he was working and she was tired, she would just blink to his bed when she was ready.

It had all just sort of naturally happened. Gran loved the company and the constant motion within her house. She quickly learned how handy it was to have a couple of witches around; especially when her tomato plants weren't doing what they should be doing.

Jason had met a nice girl that all the women (which would be Gran, Sookie, Claudine, Amelia, Octavia and Tara) in his life approved of. Tara finally began to see JB regurally, and Claudine had proudly announced she was expecting. Even Amelia had been dating that Sam that owned Merlotte's.

Sookie's life was full and it was perfect.

* * *

It's the night before the summit.

"Is everything set on your end?" Eric asks.

"Yes, Gran and the girls will be set. Jason is packed and will be at Gran's house at 9 which will give us time to get you there. Pam's transportation is set. I'm packed; you're packed. I think we are ready."

Eric gives her a laugh and pulls her in his arms. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"You can feel what I am thinking."

"Hm. But sometimes I like to hear it."

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

She turns to look at him and wraps her arms around his neck. "We have been at peace. What if it is broken?"

"Have you heard anything that should alert us?"

"Yeah, every vamp leader in the country is on the move right now."

"Sookie, Sookie, that is what the summit is for."

Sookie glares, "I was trying to be funny."

"Oh, was that what that was?" Eric asks innocently. He begins to tickle her and leans over the top of her. She laughs and tries to tickle him back, but he is unfazed.

"It is not fair that you are not ticklish." She pouts.

"Maybe I am, and you just haven't found my spot yet."

Sookie smiles, "Maybe."

They laugh together as the roll each other over trying to make the other laugh. Eventually, their lips meet. Then their tongues intertwine. Their hands lock together as their bodies begin to rock together.

"Hmm, Eric," Sookie whispers as she tilts her head back.

Eric nuzzles her neck with his nose. "Lover…"

"Drink from me…"

Eric growls as he moves his nose up and down her neck while nipping and gliding his tongue.

"Eric?"

"Lover"

"Can I drink from you, too?"

Eric stops moving slowly within her to look down at her. He slowly smiles, and she smiles in return as her hands move up his back.

"Lover…," so much is flooding Sookie through their bond; happiness, hope, relief, joy, elation, "I thought you would never ask."

He rushes to her kiss her and their lips fuse with passion now. His hand moves down to hold her face while he flips her over to be on top. He bites into his wrist and offers it to her. She latches on as he bites into her breast.

Instantly a power overtakes both of them and it is intense and burning; not pain but deep, deep pleasure. Sookie begins to feel a completeness she has never known and every thought and feeling within Eric is all throughout her, within in and surrounding her. She can't explain it, but she knows that he is a part of her in every way; like they have fused mind, body and soul. The pleasure they are sharing through this act of mating is raw and powerful like her skin is ultra sensitive to his touch and her mind can only think with his and that her soul is now wrapped around his. Sookie looks into Eric's eyes and can tell he is as moved as she is.

Eric cannot believe the way their bond has changed. Eric has no words for the intense and powerful feelings that are coursing through him right now. He knows everything he is feeling is coming from her, and it is surpassing everything he could hope for. He can feel her emotions more clearly and intensely, but even more amazing her mind is open to his in that he thinks with her, and his soul which he was sure was gone, but it's not, his soul is wrapped around hers. Her touch electrifies his skin. Her smell is perfection and her blood is his salvation.

Eric and Sookie's movements are frantic as they near completion. Their thrusts have become almost animalistic in their intensity. Eric bites Sookie again, and everything goes blank.

* * *

Sookie slowly opens her eyes to see Eric gazing down at her.

"Hey you," he whispers.

"Hey, what happened?"

Eric wraps her in his arms, "What do you feel?"

Sookie stops for a moment and takes in everything around her. She hears a clock ticking in the kitchen. She can feel Eric even more strongly than before almost like his feelings are hers; his touch feels amazing. It's comforting and electric all wrapped together. It's like all her senses are more acute now. Everything is sharper; more focused. As she tells Eric, he pulls her tighter.

"It's like our bond has exploded, but in a good way. I can still feel your feelings through it, but it's not just your feelings," Eric attempts to put words to it.

Sookie jumps in to help, "It's my mind, and my body as well."

"Yes, and it's something else, it's…"

"Our being, is it our soul?" Sookie tries to figure it out.

"No, how could that be?" Eric asks incredulously, but yet it feels right to say that.

"What else could it be?"

Eric sits up, "Can you read my mind?"

Sookie sits up and touches him, "Sort of, it's just flashes of images really. How about you can you read my mind?"

"No, just flashes of images like you say. It's like I know your mind, but I cannot read it not clearly.

"Hmm."

"Are you okay? What made you decide now?

"Yes, and I thought it was time you made an honest woman out of me." She giggled as she launched herself back into his arms. "Besides we weren't coming up with anything to let us know what we are in for, and now we know.

He caught her, and leaned down, "Yes, now we do. No regrets?"

She looked up and smiled, "None."

He smiled back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Ever?"

She placed the side of her hand on the side of his face, "Ever."

That feeling that he used to nudge her with through the bond now came through like a tidal wave. As they began to kiss for the first time as a fully bonded couple she whispered, "Love you, too."

* * *

The next morning Sookie blinked back into the house with Eric in his traveling casket. His luggage is with Pam and Bobby. "Morning Gran, Octavia and Amelia," Sookie called because she was happy and thinking that she had truly not seen a more beautiful day.

The ladies came out of the kitchen and all three stopped.

Sookie see their reaction so she lowers her shield, and then runs to the bathroom. She could hear that there is obviously a change in her appearance. As she looks in the mirror she notices her hair is shinier, her eyes are brighter, and her skin looks tighter.

"Sookie, why do you look like you have gotten younger?" Gran asks a little concerned.

Knowing no other way, "Eric and I completed our bond last night."

The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by squeals and exclaims of congratulations.

Jason walks in the door, "What did I miss? Holy shit! Sis you look…"

"Eric and Sookie completed their bond!" The ladies squealed.

Jason looked around at them all, "Okay," completely confused about their level of excitement.

Gran stepped forward, "It means that he has committed to our Sookie like an engagement."

"Oh, OH. Cool, sis." He ends his sentence with a hug, "so why do you look…"

"It must have been the final exchange with Eric." Sookie answers simply.

"Final exchange…Oh, you mean he and you shared each other's…Oh."

"Yes, Jason," and she hugs him back.

The women exchange a smile as they wave them out the door.

* * *

Jason turned out to be handy at the airport helping Sookie make sure that her vampires were properly secured on the plane.

They laughed and chatted during the first part of the flight, and Jason fell asleep within the hour which left Sookie to her thoughts about Eric.

She sampled the bond to test it during Eric's rest and realized that she could sense him. It wasn't like he was really alive during the day, but she could sense that he was at rest. She tucked that knowledge away to compare it to other times later.

Both of them had been bombarded with the bond last night; both blown away at how extensive it had become. They each had realized that it would change their lives. Sookie believed their lives were changed the moment she walked into his office.

She tried to think back to the moment she realized how important Eric was to her; when did she begin to lean on him and depend on him so completely? She realized from the first moment they met, they had been in constant contact since. He had definitely come to her at the beginning, but she had welcomed him with open arms.

He had asked her last night if she had any regrets about completing her bond, and she was honest when she told him she didn't. She didn't doubt Eric at all and she believed in the little life they had built in the last six months. She smiled as she too began to drift off to sleep at how blessed she truly felt. She turned to look at Jason before slipping off to sleep and smiled. Her brother so serious about protecting her, she couldn't picture not having him in her life. She thinks about Gran and how happy she is. Sookie thinks she likes this business of being a human.

* * *

They land in Rhodes after a three hour flight, and again with Jason's help gets the vampires secure in their rooms, and all is settled. Jason's room is adjoining her and Eric's suite and Pam's room is on the other side.

Sookie smiles as she looks about her and waits for Eric to rise.

* * *

A/N: Up next, the summit begins. Does Jason cause problems? What has Sophie Ann done with Bill? Why was there mention of Nevada and so far nothing? Is Sophie Ann sincere in her dealings with Eric and Sookie? What are your thoughts?

I appreciate your reviews! They are exciting to read!


	17. Chapter 17

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

* * *

Sookie smiles as she looks about her and waits for Eric to rise. She lies back on the bed enjoying the quiet before all the excitement, and sits up quickly.

"Mr. Cataliades, this is Sookie Stackhouse. Am I bothering you?"

He agrees to meet Sookie in the lobby shortly.

"Miss Stackhouse, a pleasure, truly, but I believe your concerns are unfounded."

"Just the same, I would like to speak to the head of security so that he can prove my concerns are unfounded." Sookie stood her ground.

Mr. Cataliades sighed thinking that royalty can be such a pain, "You there," he spoke to passing employee, "where is the head of security at this time?"

The young employee pointed in the direction of a door and he and Sookie headed in that direction.

Upon entering, "Hello! I am Sookie Stackhouse and I would like you to explain the procedure for entering the coffins into your establishment."

Sookie could hear right away from the man that he did not appreciate the interruption nor did he feel that he needed to answer to her.

"Excuse me, Miss Stackhouse, but before I think about answering your questions; you will tell me why I should."

Mr. Cataliades instantly became more alert given his tone, Sookie looked at his name tag, "Mr. Donati, I am simply expressing a concern that humans walked through metal detectors and had IDs checked, but I got to thinking that the coffins were in my rooms before me which leads me to believe that they were not given the same security measures. Now, I understand you do not know who I am, but I assure you that if you have allowed what I think you have allowed; you will want to work with me now and answer questions later."

Mr. Donati stood up at her little speech, and just stared at her. Mr. Cataliades gave a small smile, and Sookie unknowingly earned a little more respect from him. At the same time there was another knock on the door.

Sookie seeing that he was unsure just how to proceed threw her hands up in the air and said, "Follow me."

Sookie led the two men out of the office and saw the same employee that had pointed her and Mr. Cataliades to the security.

"Excuse me. But you were so helpful earlier; could you show me where the vampires are brought in?"

The young employee looked confused since the head of security was with her, but she shrugged at him, and the employee turned and began walking. As the little group made their way to a security elevator Mr. Cataliades spoke up.

"Mr. Donati, I am sure your security measures are in order, but perhaps if you could find the time to satisfy the princess's questions, we could all be about our business sooner.

Sookie glared at Mr. Cataliades for the comment who nodded his head in acknowledgement. You could have knocked over the two other humans in the elevator with a flower.

Sookie could hear that Mr. Donati was trying to think of an appropriate was to salvage the situation and he decided to just be quiet and more cooperative.

The young employee looks up at Sookie, "I have never met a princess before."

"It's really not that big of a deal, really," Sookie says.

"Why not?"

"Well, being a princess limits your freedom. I like being Sookie Stackhouse better. "

They get off the elevator and Sookie can hear that Mr. Donati is wondering what she could be princess of exactly.

"Jimmy, no need to waste your time further, I will show the princess all that she wants." Mr. Donati informed the young employee.

Jimmy though saddened, turned quickly to share the experience, "It was nice to meet you, Princess."

Sookie inwardly cringing at who all Jimmy planned to tell spoke, "It was a pleasure to meet you Jimmy, you have been very helpful."

As they reach the bay area where the coffins are unloaded, Mr. Donati goes over how the names on the caskets are marked with room numbers already given to the vampires when they make reservations.

"So I could have had a casket delivered here with a room number, and no questions are asked; your people just place them where the tag says?" Sookie's fears are beginning to be confirmed.

Mr. Cataliades quickly sees where Sookie is heading and is beginning to agree with her.

Mr. Donati still completely clueless because it was his idea to begin with, "Yes, makes things very simple for the vampires that way. No waking up in a bay area, but in the comfort of their room." He finished proudly.

"Yes, but say if I wanted to target an attack against vampires might I not just send caskets full of explosives and let you spread them throughout the hotel for me?"

Mr. Donati quickly sees that yes in fact that could happen. "We cannot run the caskets through metal detectors because all contain some amount of metal."

"I agree so being the head of security how can you insure that their indeed is a vampire in their?"

"We can't look!"

"It does not change the problem you have opened up for every vampire head of state that is now residing in your hotel!" Sookie is tired of his excuses.

Mr. Cataliades decides to step in to help address a very serious threat, "Mr. Donati, you have perhaps read the news and are aware that there are organizations forming that are connected though their hatred of vampires. Mr. Donati nods his head. "So you understand that a natural target would be this summit?" Mr. Donati nods his head. "Perhaps you have some way to check the hotel for possible threats?" He turns to Sookie, "Miss Stackhouse, I would like you to honor me with allowing me to oversee this situation. That will allow you to return to your rooms. At dusk, I will give you and Sophie Ann a full accounting that this problem has been resolved.

"Thank you, Mr. Cataliades. Also be sure because vampires come in with luggage, as well."

"Of course, Miss Stackhouse." Mr. Cataliades gives her a little nod of his head, and she returns it to make her way back to her rooms.

* * *

Sookie walks back into her rooms and runs her hand over Eric's coffin. She send that feeling to him, and is surprised when she feels come back. Smiling softly she begins to get ready for the Opening Ceremonies of the summit.

As she gets ready, she is still amazed at how transformed she looks. Shaking her head, she goes to check on Jason. She knocks and peaks her head in, "Are you decent?"

"Ya," he answers.

Sookie steps in the room and smiles at Jason's evident struggle with getting dressed.

"Can I help?" She offeres.

"Please, I have never had a suit this nice before, and frankly, I do not know where all these things go." He says with disgust.

Sookie begins helping him fasten his cuff links and tying his tie. "Thank you for getting me all this," he motions with his hands to his clothes, "I didn't know there would be a dress code."

Sookie smiles, "It was my pleasure. Besides, I rarely get to do this kind of stuff for you; I like doing it. I couldn't have my brother walking around looking less than completely dashing, now could I?"

Jason with the stress of putting his suit together behind him really looks at Sookie the first time. He whistles as he turns her around to get the full effect. "Dam sis, you look hot!"

"You look debonair yourself, bro. Amy will be sorry to have missed this."

"Ya, she was pretty bummed about not being able to come, but she understood when I explained all the vampires."

"How are things going with her?"

"Good. Very good. She's different, ya know? She isn't some freak or nothin'. It's cool."

Sookie smiles again at just how eloquent her brother is, and special Amy must be, "I'm glad."

"She was kind of freaked out in the beginning with the vampire stuff which I was glad you told me to not tell her about our little family secret yet; because if she needed time with you dating a vampire, she is sure as shit going to need time about the whole fairy thing."

"That's understandable. It has been forced on us, but for someone else…it would take time."

"That's how I figure it."

"So you and Eric married now or something?"

"No, more like engaged."

"So he's your fiancé?"

"No, he's my bonded."

"That the vamp term?"

"Yes, it is. Jason…It means more to me than I can say that you want to be here with me. ..It makes me feel special that you worry about me and want to protect me…I just want you to know that I have loved every day of my life since you have been in it." Sookie finishes with tears in her eyes.

Jason who is getting a little teary eyed as well, "Shit sis, I love you, too." He wraps his arms around her and they hug simply.

"Well now, Mr. Stackhouse. You will be about the only man I allow to manhandle my bonded."

Sookie and Jason breakaway surprised that they missed the sun setting. Sookie laughs and greets Eric as Jason says, "Hey! I hear congratulations are called for. Welcome to the family."

Jason reaches his hand out not thinking to Eric, but Eric without a thought returns the handshake. "Thank you."

Eric pulls Sookie over to him, "Lover, you look exquisite. The bond does you justice I see."

Sookie laughs and swats at him, "Stop. Go get ready. We are due to meet with Sophie Ann first thing."

Eric laughs and turns to get dressed.

* * *

As Jason, Eric and Sookie walk into Sophie Ann's rooms, "Well, well, well, somebody completed their bonding!" Sookie blushes and Eric's chest swells with pride.

"Well it is good to see that you both survived it; tell me what was it like?"

If it had been any other vampire, the question would not have been answered. However they were alone except for Andre so Sookie answered honestly.

"Much more than we were expecting."

Sophie Ann turns to Eric with an eyebrow in the air. "Your majesty, it knocked me on my ass."

"You don't say, and what do you feel?"

Sookie answered, "Everything. Intensely."

"Viking, I'm jealous."

"You should be."Eric finishes with a laugh, and Sophie Ann joins in.

"Perhaps, I need to find one of my very own! Sookie, is this your brother? Shame on you for keeping him all to yourself."

"Your majesty, it is my pleasure to introduce you to my brother, Jason Stackhouse. And you keep your hands off of him." Sookie is not really concerned about Sophie Ann.

Jason gave Sophie Ann the little bow that Sookie had shown him, and Sophie Ann smiled and laughed at Sookie while gesturing like she was innocent. "Tell me Jason, do you like the hotel?"

"Yes ma'am. Nicest thing I have ever stayed in that's for sure."

Eric and Sookie exchange a smile at Jason's wording, but Sophie Ann motions for him to sit by her. "You are too cute; tell me how is your dear sister treating you?"

Sookie rolls her eyes, and Jason replies, "I am happy to have my sister back."

Sophie Ann just looks at him, "I bet you are." She turns to Sookie, "I trust everything is well with you getting everyone settled in from your party.

Sookie begins to tell Sophie Ann her concerns, and that Mr. Cataliades should be up shortly to fill them in on the rest.

"Do you think there is going to be a problem?"

"I'm listening, your majesty, but there is no way of knowing for sure. I just hope that Mr. Cataliades will be able to let us all feel better. "

"We all need to stay close together that's for sure. I am afraid that until the little plan that is in place is carried out by whoever is behind it; we will all need to be on our guard."

Sookie, Eric and Andre bow to Sophie Ann in recognition of her words. Sophie Ann in an effort to break the tension in the room, "And of course I volunteer for this magnificent brother of yours to protect me."

Sookie laughs as she sits down near Sophie Ann, but then she hears Jason's thoughts, "Sophie Ann, you are making my brother nervous."

Sophie Ann claps her hands, "Jason my dear, though you are delicious and that beautiful suit you come with equipment I have no use for. I just rarely enjoy getting to tease since I have so little opportunity. You must not take me seriously; I just only get to let my hair down around your dear sister. And she rarely visits me."

Jason instantly relieved, and willing to play along asks, "Why only with Sookie?"

"Because, my dear, I like your dear sister, her cunning is almost as impressive as mine."

"Sookie isn't cunning." Jason not realizing he had just contradicted her.

But she moved without care, "My dear, she is very cunning. Why in fact, if she wanted when I ruined your little date she could have had me meet my final death."

"I would think that you would hate her then rather than like her."

Sookie was not worried over the conversation between Jason and Sophie Ann because she had already had it with the queen long ago.

"That my dear Jason is why I am queen. When I see an individual who wishes to live in my area that could be of great power, I befriend them not kill them."

Jason's eyes widen at the impact of just how much shit he could have been in that night. He turns to look at Sookie in a new way.

She smiles at him and opens her mouth, but he interrupts, "Just how powerful are you?"

Sophie Ann answers for her, "She's practically unstoppable, dear. Now that the bond is complete with the Viking; well let's just say, I chose the right side of all of this in the beginning."

Jason looks at Eric, "Are you some kind of vampire bad ass?"

The room laughs at his choice of words and Eric replies, "So I have heard."

Sophie Ann and Sookie are not willing to allow Eric so humble a response and begin to tell Jason just how bad ass Eric has been over the centuries.

As they are all enjoying the conversation no one notices the time passing by until Andre interrupts, "I apologize for the interruption, but the Opening Ceremonies are to begin shortly. We should make our way downstairs."

Sophie Ann to Eric, "I trust that you followed my orders about those that are loyal to you."

Eric bows his head, "They will shortly, and check in with Pam."

"I trust Pam is where I need her."

"Yes, she knows to not to let him out of her sight."

"Very good."

* * *

They are mingling in the convention hall and Sookie and Jason loose themselves in all the gadgets that are at the Vampire Booths.

Sophie Ann walks up to a podium, "You attention please, I am very pleased to announce a new product that will be made available to you this very night. Bill Compton has been diligently working for quite some time on it, and I will let him explain the details to you." She turns the microphone over to Bill.

Sookie looks at Eric and he sends her calm through the bond. She knows that he knows what is going on.

"Thank you your majesty. Yes, I have been diligently working on something. It is a program that can be used on a computer, and it is database for vampires. I have one up for you to look at, and if you wish to purchase, that can be done today as well." With that he heads over to an area and many follow him. Some other vampire jumps up to make his announcement.

Sophie Ann and Andre head back to Eric and Sookie. "I take it that was his special project?" Sookie asks.

Sophie Ann looking pleased, "Yes, it will bring lots of revenue."

"I wish you had told me that was his special project." Sookie says looking annoyed.

"It needed to be kept secret until it was revealed." Sophie Ann said slowly, confused by Sookie's reaction.

Sookie explains, "The fairies have had a version of that for centuries. I would have simply given it to you rather than having to allow him," she points in the direction of Bill, "to cause problems." Sophie Ann knows Sookie's feelings on Bill's actions.

Sophie Ann looking annoyed herself, "Well hell. He has turned out to be a lot of trouble for nothing, hasn't he?"

Andre cuts in, "You will always have the revenue, my queen."

"There is that."

The little group continues to make their way around to different booths and avoids Bill. Mr. Cataliades approaches the group. "Your majesty, might I have an audience with you in your rooms.

With her agreement, the group heads up stairs.

Once the door was closed, "There were several suitcases discovered in the bay area. One had your room number on it. The head of security ended up calling a friend that he used to work with. That friend works with the bomb squad because of his dog. The dog identified several suitcases that contained explosive devices. Once night fell, Mr. Donati contacted the hotel's manager, a Christian Baruch who has been apprised of the situation."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room.

"Do they know who is responsible?" Andre asks.

"There is no way to know for certain, but it does not appear to be one of us."

"Meaning?" Sophie Ann inquires.

"Meaning every vampire king or queen had one."


	18. Chapter 18

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

* * *

Previously on Chapter 17:

"Do they know who is responsible?" Andre asks.

"There is no way to know for certain, but it does not appear to be one of us."

"Meaning?" Sophie Ann inquires.

"Meaning every vampire king or queen had one."

* * *

The group broke up for the evening. Sookie had had a long day, and Eric took her back to the room to get her and Jason settled in for the night.

"Lover, I need to go back and talk strategy with Sophie Ann," Eric says.

"Do you need me?" Sookie moves to get back up.

"No, rest. It will do no good to ask you to stay out of trouble tomorrow, but I can try." Eric looks at her hopefully.

"HHmm." Was Sookie's only reply as she was quickly falling asleep.

* * *

"I was surprised you allowed her to bring her brother." Sophie Ann says after her and Eric had discussed strategy for the remainder of the summit.

Eric's only response was to grunt.

"How are you going to handle the Sheriff's Meeting tomorrow?" Sophie Ann knew like with all business meetings involving vampires; a feeding marks the end.

Eric again only grunted.

Sophie Ann was annoyed if she didn't like him so much, she would have showed it. Well that and he could end her easily. "You know Eric, I understand that to show any feelings or any emotion towards Sookie is suicide, but I would have thought that you and I were beyond that."

Eric turns to look at her, but says nothing.

"Don't forget that I know her; I would understand, and not think less of you nor use it against you. Besides are faits are closely bound now."

Eric hears the truth to what she is saying, "Having Jason here will give me a bit of assurance that she will be relatively safe during the day. She would never endanger him. So when she came to me with the idea, I looked like a hero by readily agreeing."

Sophie Ann laughs, "Clever."

"I have talked to her about this summit and the few times I will be expected to feed publically. Now that the bond is complete, I will call her when it is time. Though I do not like it; I will feed from her."

Sophie Ann surprised, "You feed only from her?"

"Given my age, I require less and less blood. She has been able to remain healthy, and meet my needs."

Sophie Ann was speechless. It is not that it is not unheard of, but this is her Viking Sheriff sitting before her was not some ordinary vampire. She begins carefully, "You love her. You think that feeding from another would shame her."

Eric looks her in the eye, "Indeed."

* * *

Eric stops in to see Pam before retiring for the night.

"All is well…"He begins.

"Yes, Eric. I was able to keep him within my sight all night. If he is up to something, it is already planned."

"Very good, Pam."

"Oh, Eric," as Pam calls, Eric turns back to her, "Have you talked to Sookie about your Sheriff Meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes," Eric raises an eyebrow at the question.

"I just didn't want her to get her feelings hurt." Pam supplied.

Eric nodded and joined Sookie in bed.

* * *

Sookie woke the next morning and quickly got ready. She went to check on Jason and found him just about ready as well.

"Did you get one of these?" Jason asks as he waves a piece of paper.

"Where did you get it?" Sookie asks moving over to reach for it.

"It was slipped under the door." Jason says as he hands it to her.

"I didn't even check that door; I walked straight in here."

Sookie began to read it.

"_The Hotel Staff is requesting that all guests check their room for any luggage that might have been placed in their room by mistake. If you have any luggage that does not belong to you, please call the front desk immediately."_

"Do you think that is because of the suitcases they found last night?" Jason asks.

"Probably. Well do you want to go get breakfast downstairs?"

"Sounds good."

As they head downstairs, "What do you think so far?"

"I think there are a lot of vampires here that's what I think."

"There is that."

Sookie and Jason eat in the restaurant and chat about the coming night.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Jason asks.

"Eric has a Sheriff Meeting so you and I will be able to relax in the room and maybe rent a movie on the TV if you want."

"Rent a movie on the TV?" Jason is confused.

Sookie explains, "It's like pay per view. You go to a certain channel; read the list of movies available; pick the one you want; push a button; and the movie will come on."

"Well alright. That sounds pretty cool."

"We could order room service, too!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

"I'll have to blink out when Eric calls me, and then we'll more than likely go to bed after…" Sookie cut off getting embarrassed.

Jason shrugs because he thinks all women are a little crazy, "Food, movie; don't worry about me."

As Sookie and Jason fight over the check; she gives in and lets him buy.

As they head out of the restaurant Jason laughs, "This is sure a big place. It's crazy the restaurant is right here in it."

Sookie laughs and agrees, "Let's walk around."

Jason agrees, "So are we sightseeing here or are we _listening?_"

Sookie smiles, "Both, actually. My thought is whoever placed the suitcases might come back today to check on them. I am hoping I can hear them, and we can find out who they are."

"That sounds simple enough."

Jason remained quiet so he didn't distract Sookie while they walked around. They had gone to the bay area where the caskets are brought in. They walked the lobby as well. They head outside, and Sookie hears what she is wanting.

"Jason keep walking, but we need to get across the street. There is that man with a blue jacket. Do you see him?"

"Uh, huh"

"He dropped off the suitcases yesterday. He is watching from outside to see if everything looks in order."

They are casually making their way across the street, and both are not paying the man any obvious attention. Neither knew what gave them away, but the man took off. Sookie thought about blinking, but saw that Jason was chasing him and was gaining on him. So she ran after them both, and Jason quickly overtook the man. The man begins screaming and yelling for help.

"Listen! You need to shut up. I know that you dropped bombs off at this hotel yesterday. You will walk with us now or I will let my big brother here ring your neck!"

With that the man walked willingly. Well that and Jason had his arm wrenched behind his back. Amazingly, they drew attention, but no one said anything. They entered the hotel and Sookie led them to the Mr. Donati's office. She knocked briskly and then walked right in.

"Mr. Donati might I introduce you to Jeff. Jeff this is the head of this hotel's security, Mr. Donati."

Sookie sat down as Jason held on to Jeff.

"Nice to meet you…Jeff…" He looks questioningly at Sookie.

"Oh, yeah I forget to mention that Jeff here is who delivered the suitcases yesterday, you know the ones set to go boom."

Mr. Donati was stunned and within a few minutes had Jeff in handcuffs and sitting in a holding room.

"I should call the police now."

"Yes, but I want to talk to him; is that possible?"

"Anything he tells you won't hold up in court."

"Not your court, but it will hold up just fine in mine."

With that Sookie walked in and sat beside him. Jeff had been handcuffed so to touch him; she needed to sit next to him.

"Jeff, who gave you the suitcases."

"I don't know."

"Jeff, what was the purpose of the suitcases?"

"I don't know."

"Are there anymore?"

"I don't know."

"What will happen when they don't detonate?"

"I don't know."

"Where are those who gave them to you?"

"I don't know."

"What's the next phase of the plan?"

"I don't know."

"Thank you, Jeff. You have been very helpful."

With that she walked out of the room.

"He's all yours, Mr. Donati, thanks again." As Sookie walked away she could hear how crazy he thought she was since all Jeff said was, "I don't know." Sookie laughed at that and thought it isn't what someone says; it's what they don't say.

She nodded to Jason and they went back up to their room.

Sookie picked up the phone, "Hello, Mr. Cataliades. I need your help again."

* * *

Sookie and Jason met Mr. Cataliades downstairs and had lunch.

"The organization is called the Fellowship of the Sun. Are you familiar?"

Jason let out a whistle of acknowledgement, and Mr. Cataliades nodded, "Though they have never attempted anything of this magnitude before."

Sookie agreed; she had seen them on the news and received updates from Papa's secretary, nothing added up to this.

"Can you imagine the devastation?" Sookie was just shocked, "They are willing to kill humans to get to some vampires."

"These are not just any vampires, Sookie, these are THE vampires. Imagine what the vampire world would be like if everyone here today is not tomorrow. Even though you and your brother have prevented this devastation; this does not mean there is not lots to do. We still need to find out how they knew room numbers."

"Jason and I will try to get closer to staff to see if it's any of them."

"That would be my guess as well. I hate to eat and run, but I need to begin notifying people of all that you have uncovered today." As he rose, he reached for Sookie's hand. "It is always a pleasure, Miss Stackhouse, Mr. Stackhouse." Jason returned his nod and Mr. Cataliades departed.

"Holy cow, Sookie! Do you realize how serious this all is?"

"Of course. Let's walk around to see what else we can turn up."

"Shit. Why not, we're on a role!"

They walked around for another two hours. Even went up and down the floors, but heard nothing.

"Maybe we just really got lucky with that guy Jeff." Jason offers helpfully.

"Maybe, but it is strange…" Sookie trails off because something is still not adding up. She is still wondering how they got the room numbers, and doesn't think it could be as easy as a hotel worker. She is still thinking about it as she and Jason separate to get cleaned up.

* * *

Sookie had already sent a text to Sophie Ann before dusk so that Sophie Ann would be able to speak to her right away.

Sookie sits by Eric on the bed and waits for him to awaken. When he does, she hurries him through getting ready since Sophie Ann had already texted back. She yells for Jason and they head to Sophie Ann's rooms.

"I take it you had an eventful day," Sophie Ann began.

Sookie with the help of Jason retell the events of the day.

Jason laughs, "You should have seen the security guys face. Sookie asks a question, and the guy answers every time, 'I don't know'. That smug security guy is acting like Sookie is getting nowhere, and then she stands up with, 'thank you. That was all I needed,' and out the door we go."

"So what did you here?" Sophie Ann asks.

Sookie began, "The organization known as the Fellowship of the Sun planned to have a suitcase in each of the kings and queens rooms. Since each king or queen needs space for their vampires; it actually spread the bombs throughout the hotel. Tomorrow the suitcases were to detonate since that was the day before the ball. They also figured to wait and get as many vampires as they could so waiting covered late arrivals. The organization has pods throughout the country and each takes their direction directly from the top. I have already given Mr. Cataliades all the contact information that dear Jeff knew. Hopefully from that, the organization can be brought down."

"How much damage would the bombs have done," Eric asks.

"They had more than enough to level the building." Sookie answered.

"They have declared war," Andre adds.

"No Andre. We do not declare war on humans; even if provoked." Asserted Sophie Ann. "Well you two have been busy. I hate to rush, but I am needed elsewhere as is Eric. Let's walk out together, and we can escort you two to your rooms."

On their way back, "I will let you know as soon as I hear from Mr. Cataliades," Sophie Ann adds a goodbye and her and Andre and Eric are gone.

* * *

Jason and Sookie enjoy the luxury of room service, and then argue playfully over the choice of movie. There is a knock on the door, and it is Pam so Sookie realizes that Eric's feeding portion of the meeting is about to begin. She hurries into the bathroom to change. She has this all planned out.

When Eric came to her rather awkwardly about what was to be expected from him on this night; they came up with a plan that he would summon her, and feed from her. Sookie was not thrilled that something that has been special and private was about to be made public. However, she understood that if Eric left to come to her; he would appear weak and become a target.

Sookie is all about living peacefully. So letting him feed from her with other's around is the price she willing to pay for that peace. But the more she thought about it, she realized that Eric was just as uncomfortable. The other sheriff's would be looking at her like any other donor so Sookie had gotten an idea. She had went straight to Pam and then to Sophie Ann and with a few pointers, and helpful hints, Sookie was ready for tonight. Hey, Pam had even given her a video, and offered to let her practice.

Sookie walked back into the room where Jason and Pam were at. Sookie was ready to go. Pam's fangs popped out and Jason's mouth dropped open. Perfect! Sookie thought and then laughed. Sookie was dressed in boy shorts and her blouse was designed like a bra just with little sleeves. Sookie had never showed so much skin. Eric was just going to die!

Pam told Jason she would explain later because just then Sookie felt Eric's pull for her. With a wink; she blinked.

* * *

Eric's meeting was just wrapping up and the donors were being led in, "Don't tell me; you will not join us Northman." Even though they could hear excellently, all the vampires leaned in. It would be a major show of weakness on his part if he did not feed.

"I do not hope to offend; it is just that tonight I have a particular craving that only my bonded can quench." Eric called Sookie to him.

Sookie blinked into the room and stood beside Eric. He felt her presence before he saw her and then added to the room, "Does your humans heal as nicely as that?" Eric turns to Sookie because the other vampires are focused on Sookie.

"Master, I felt you hunger." Sookie says as she straddles his lap in the chair. She sounds demure and very contrite.

Eric is speechless. There. Are. Not. Words. She lucks fucking perfect for a good feed and fuck and he is ready.

"Master, was I not fast enough for you?" Sookie jumps in because she realizes the outfit was too much. Eric is going to lose it. Not wanting to mess up her perfectly thought out plan, Sookie turns around to sit on his lap, but faces away from him with her feet on the floor.

As she begins Eric's lap dance she puts in tiny moans and "master please" and Sookie can feel the lust rolling from Eric so strongly she is getting slightly aroused herself. She is not totally into it because of all the other vampires in the room; she has to stay focused not to literally fall on her ass.

She continues curving her body up and down Eric's with her back to him. He hasn't grabbed her yet. Pam said that when Eric had been pushed too far he would grab her neck and bite. So Sookie stands up and wiggles her bottom at him and turns to face him.

Eric is enraptured with what is in front of him that he almost forgets they are not alone. Sookie then begins her moans and masters as she curls her body against his, but now she is rubbing on her way up. Eric can take no more. He reaches for her, and she quickly straddles his lap. She begins rocking against him with her head bent back to expose her neck.

Eric goes to bite, but he can't feed from her like this; even with her display. Eric stands up with her legs still around him, and he turns to make eye contact with every vampire in the room. Nodding at each of them he nods at Sookie and she blinks them out of there.

Sookie who is not as far gone as Eric is laughing hysterically in their room. While at the same time, Eric dives on her. He is lost in his need and lust and cannot seem to remember where he put his control. Sookie quickly catches up with him and their joining was rough and powerful again.

* * *

"Why didn't you bite me?" Sookie asks much, much later.

It's Eric's turn to laugh, "Are you kidding. You tell me which one of those vampires can summon their dinner in a blink? Not one. And then you show up spouting your 'master pleases' in a completely erotic outfit which I must see you in again by the way. Those sheriffs thought I was a powerful vampire before; I am a god now!" He leans down and kisses Sookie. "You were perfect. How did you do it?"

"I asked Pam for help, and I talked to Sophie Ann, too since Pam had never been to one of your meetings. I needed to make sure I understood so that I could make you look as good as possible."

"I wondered why they had both asked me about that damn meeting. I thought it was because they were worried about you. I guess they were more concerned for me." Eric finished with a laugh.

"I did well, truly?" Sookie really hoping that she did.

"Lover, nothing could have been better. They did not even begin to feed for watching you and wanting to be me. Thank you. I realize how awkward this whole meeting was for you. I'm glad you found away to do it on your terms, but I kind of liked that master thing. Maybe we should keep it?"

Sookie straddled him, "Only when you have been very naughty."

And Eric was naughty until dawn.

* * *

Review, Review, Review!


	19. Chapter 19

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

* * *

The next day found Sookie waking up late so by the time she had checked in with Gran; Jason and Sookie went down to lunch.

"You know what I don't get?" Jason asks while they are eating.

"I don't get why those fairies gave you such a hard time when you lived with them, and now that you are here; they've left you alone."

Sookie nodded, "Papa and I have wondered the same thing. He thinks it's because I am no longer in their world. Whatever the reason, I am relieved, but will remain guarded."

After lunch, they walked around again so Sookie could listen for anything that might catch their attention, but nothing that would be helpful.

Tonight was the night of the big ball, and Sookie was excited to dress up. They parted in the room so that Sookie could look her best.

Sookie wore a sleeveless gown of a light blue with crystals on it that glistened in the light. The gown stopped went to the floor and she completed the outfit with silver heels. She went to check on Jason to make sure that he was having better luck with this suit.

Jason whistled when she walked in, "Geez Sookie you look like a princess."

Sookie laughed and complimented him, too.

By that time, Eric was up and getting ready. They were to meet Sophie Ann and Andre in her rooms and walk down together.

When Jason's back was turned, Eric pulled Sookie close, "Lover, I cannot wait to remove that dress."

"Not before I get a couple of dances, buddy so you just hang on to that thought."

Eric and Sookie shared a laugh as they walked out the door with Jason in tow.

Sophie Ann looked fabulous in a purple gown equipped with a little train.

"Is all prepared?" Sophie Ann asked of Eric.

"They are in position," he replied simply.

"Ya'all thinking something will happen tonight?" Jason asks.

"We have assumed something will happen each night." Sophie Ann simply answers.

The little group makes their way downstairs and Sookie gasps as they enter the ballroom. There is candlelight and an orchestra. The tables are covered in linen that falls gently to the floor. The orchestra was dressed in suits, and everything looked elegant. There were tables labeled with different "Reserved For" labels. The party made their way to the table for Louisiana. Pam was already there with Bill and the other Louisiana Sheriffs.

The dancing had begun, and Eric escorted Sookie onto the floor. Andre asked Sophie Ann, and Pam and Jason partnered as well. As the three couple danced, Sookie took stock that all the vampire kings and queens were enjoying themselves by either dancing or talking.

Sookie enjoyed dancing in Eric's arms. Eric could dance very well, and made it easy for Sookie to follow him. After the first dance, Sookie danced with Jason and Eric with Pam. The group stayed relatively close to each other, and Sookie was having such a good time.

Then Sookie heard something from another human think that she didn't understand why she had to leave now, and she looked around. When Sookie looked to her vampires she quickly saw that they were already on alert.

Vampires were quickly walking out of the ballroom door while others were blocking exists. Eric quickly pulled Sookie to him and whispered, "Blink Jason out of here. Lock down your house. Stay there no matter what you sense through the bond." He shoved her at Jason.

Sookie never taking her eyes off Eric blinks Jason home.

* * *

Sophie Ann, Andre, Pam and Eric are side-by-side as Felipe de Castro steps forward, "Ah, Viking shame on you. Where did the fairy go?"

"You will never get her." Eric seethes in rage.

"Keeping her will prove a challenge, but I am up for it." Felipe de Castro, the King of Nevada smirks.

"You are breaking the law; you have overstepped your authority." Sophie Ann speaks up.

"I think the ones left standing will decide how this has all gets explained to the tribunal." Peter XXX, King of Arkansas says.

"I hope you have enjoyed her Eric because I cannot wait to see just all the delicious positions you have shown her." Bill says and Eric decides he will die first for that.

"You should have just married me, Sophie Ann, and then I would be on your side in this. Now I believe Nevada should get the girl," Arkansas speaks.

Sophie Ann has never been one to like being told what to do, "Fuck off."

* * *

Sookie blinks Jason to Gran's house.

"What is happening?" Jason asks.

Sookie waves him away as she is on her phone and ripping off her dress. Jason runs down stairs to fill the others in. She finishes her call and changes her clothes and feels for Eric in a total of two minutes. She gets fury. Lots and lots of fury. She grabs her wooden stakes out of her bag she kept when she trained with Claude and blinks herself downstairs.

"Sookie?" Gran is looking very worried especially because Jason has finished filling them in.

Sookie cuts her off, "I love you." Sookie blinks back to Eric's side.

* * *

Eric's fury increases with Sookie's reappearance.

Her vampires are pinned against a back wall and are surrounded by what looks like Arkansas and Nevada and a Bill Compton.

Upon Sookie's appearance two things happen rather simultaneously. The ballroom doors burst open, which was all Eric was waiting for, with a large group of vampires and Sookie recognizes a few from Fangtasia so she assumes the calvary has arrived. The second is that the group pinning them to the wall looks very pleased to see her.

Within moments, the calvary, has remained behind the bad guys except for one who quickly works his way to Eric to give him his sword. No one moves since the bad guys realize the numbers have just been evened out. Eric not wanting Sookie there, but no time to try to talk some sense into her, lunges for Bill; and with one motion cuts off his head. When Bill's head hits the floor the battle begins.

Andre engages two attackers trying to keep as many away from Sophie Ann as possible, but Sophie Ann seems to be holding her own. Sookie jumps to protect Eric's back and begins engaging any who dare to sneak up on him. Through the bond she feels when he moves, and knows which direction he moves.

Almost like their dancing just a short moment ago, they move around the room. A few vampires attempt to overtake Sookie, but she quickly realizes that she must be the prize in all this. She thinks that Andre and Sophie Ann had attempted her more harm long ago than these vampires.

Sookie does not dare to take her eyes off those that are coming at different directions to check how Sophie Ann, Pam and Andre are fairing.

Sookie could feel Eric's joy during this battle, and she is sickened by the death that is quickly mounting around them. Instantly, Sookie could feel pain through the bond. She was able to recognize that it was not Eric's pain so it must have been Pam. Eric is quickly making his way to her, and Sookie quickly staked a vampire that had attacked from Eric's right. Eric is moving savagely towards Pam. Eric moved to place Pam between he and Sookie to do his best to keep Pam safe. Sookie quickly bends down to grab Pam's sword.

She also realizes that Eric had maneuvered her to a wall so she was doing little good in this position.

Eric calls her name, and she realizes what he wants. Sookie reaches down to Pam and blinks her out of there. Luckily Jason and Gran were quick to think so when Sookie blinked into the living room with Pam, they had blood ready.

Sookie blinked into her room for more stakes, and blinks back to Eric's side. Eric is still fighting with his back against the wall, and Sookie uses the opportunity to look for Sophie Ann.

Sophie Ann is battling fiercely, but Andre is lying without a leg. Sookie knows that without help, Sophie Ann will fall soon. Eric is moving towards her, but he might not make it in time. Sookie blinks to Sophie Ann's side and begins to engage one of the vampires that is battling with Sophie Ann.

Eric reaches them and with a battle cry swings his sword a final time, and the last bad guy that had attempted to overtake Sophie Ann falls to the ground.

Sookie breathes heavily as Eric turns to the remaining vampires that have surrendered. Eric's remaining vampires rush out of the room and return with donors. Three donors are rushed to Andre as Sophie Ann latches on to one as well. All the winning vampires seemed to be refueling on the available donors; as the losing vampires are wrapped with silver to bind them. Sookie notices though barely that Eric does not.

The states that chose to not get involved were returning, and taking in the situation. The king of Illinois approached Sophie Ann.

"I am glad that you have survived your majesty."

"I am sure." Sophie Ann responded disdainfully.

"Now that this matter is settled, another matter has arisen. We have two states without leadership."

"That will be a matter to be settled by the tribunal not by us at this day."

"I believe that this matter needs to be resolved quickly in an effort to maintain control of those areas, I would like to assume control of Nevada."

Sophie Ann rose to her feet, "You assume too much Illinois."

Sookie is disgusted by how quickly this vampire has already begun negotiations. She rises to leave, but stops to say, "I have already contacted the appropriate people; the tribunal should be organized shortly."

Eric simply raised an eyebrow at her.

Sookie responded, "I called Papa when I blinked back with Jason. He will have it organized by now."

"Sookie, come sit while we wait for them. I know this has all been too much for you, but you will be needed at the tribunal." Sophie Ann said while she was organizing for Andre to be transferred to her rooms.

Sookie could see the truth in what she said and sat down heavily. A man approached her with food, and she waved him away.

"I meant no disrespect; I just thought you might have worked up an appetite."

Sookie sickened by how she might have worked up an appetite, but trying to be polite, "It's fine really. I'm sorry if I was short; this has all been…" Sookie can't quite finish just how horrid it all has been.

"I am sure it was a fair kill."

"Whether it was or not does not justify the amount of hate to create this sort of attack."

"You are Northman's bonded, yes?"

"Yes, I'm Sookie and you are?"

"Quinn. I am sure Northman is very proud of the way you handled yourself."

"And how would you know?"

"As soon as the other vamps surrendered, the talk began to spread how you never left his back; how savagely you fought to protect him; how you left it only to secure your queen. You have earned the respect of many tonight."

"Earned? What a funny way to look at fighting to protect your life."

"Well, I guess if that bothers you, you shouldn't have fallen in with them." Sookie took him to mean the vampires.

Sookie forgot about Quinn while she thought back to how fierce the fighting had been. She looked around the room to realize it didn't look very elegant covered in blood and the gooey remains of vampires. She became overwhelmed at the destruction around her, but then felt Eric sending his little feeling to her in waves through the bond. Although she knew Andre was going to be hurting for quite awhile until his leg grew back; he would make it. Eric was organizing Dr. Ludwig to ensure Pam's quick turnaround. Eric and Sophie Ann were without injury. Jason is safe at home with Gran. Through this devastation she realizes they have all survived to win the night.

Sookie walks away to join Eric in overseeing those that surrendered.

Eric turns at her approach, "I will think of an appropriate punishment later for your return." He joked because he could feel her calm resolve with the situation through the bond. Sookie just rolls her eyes at him, but her response is interrupted.

As the tribunal members entered, and quickly organize at a table by Quinn who Sookie quickly learns sets these sorts of ceremonies up.

The remaining vampires of Nevada and Arkansas are placed on their knees in front of them with Eric, Sophie Ann and Sookie behind them.

"The charges against you are grievous indeed. You are charged with conspiring against the Queen of Louisiana and attempted kidnapping of the Sheriff of Area 5's bonded. What say you to these charges?"

Those that surrendered are surprised that these charges are filed against them. They had assumed they would be given the option to swear fealty to Louisiana; not be held responsible for the true crimes of their kings.

The oldest vampire begins to speak, "I am Victor Madden from Nevada, your majesties. I fear those before you are not the actual conspirators, but the innocent that have sworn allegiance to the losing side only." He says this with his head bowed, and the remaining ones nod in agreement.

"The court wishes to hear your knowledge of the plan, Victor."

"Bill Compton of Louisina approached the King of Nevada with information about a way to form an alliance with the fairies and to gain the use of a telepath whom can read the minds of humans. In exchange for complete use and benefit of such an individual, Compton wanted certain rights to her body. My king intrigued by the offer agreed. I was made aware of Arkansas' involvement prior to the summit. Apparently an email was retrieved between the fairy and Louisiana expressing concerns over the marriage offer from Arkansas; which the queen subsequently denied the offer."

When he said the last part neither Sookie nor Sophie Ann blinked.

"And the suitcases with explosives was that also your majesty's doing?"

"No, that was solely Compton's. We learned of that last night. He had contacted members of the Fellowship of the Sun with room numbers of the heads of state. Compton had said that he assumed the cases would be discovered, but it would throw Louisiana off his trail."

"Your king was not offended that he was responsible for placing an explosive device within his rooms?"

"I am sure that my king would have retaliated upon completion of this night."

"I am sure. For someone who was not responsible for the charges this night; you have plenty of important information."

Sookie could tell that Victor Madden was regretting his honesty now.

"It is also disconcerting that two kings have completely ignored the laws. We have consulted and it is Our decision that if the State of Louisiana wishes, your final deaths will be called for, but they could extend you mercy if you swear your featly to their state."

Now Sophie Ann stiffens, but she bows to the tribunal members and turns to Eric with a look. Eric pulls his sword out and stands behind Victor Madden.

Sophie Ann turns now to address the remaining vampires in the remaining states, "Let today be a warning to you. I protect what is mine, and I do not show mercy."

As she finished speaking, Eric quickly disposes of the remaining vampires. The tribunal members each bow to Sophie Ann and she responds in kind, and then we depart leaving the tribunal to deal with two states without a monarch.

Sophie Ann followed by Eric and Sookie and the remaining Louisiana vampires returns to Sophie Ann's rooms. Eric stations vampires outside the room, and Sophie Ann checks on Andre.

"I am very pleased Viking." Sophie Ann says to Eric once they had both returned to the room.

"Thank you, you majesty." Eric bows as he speaks.

Sophie Ann turns to Sookie, "You have also pleased me."

Sookie bows, "Thank you, your majesty."

"I am perfectly content with our contract, but I am willing to give you more Eric."

Eric waits for Sophie Ann to continue.

"Our interaction throughout this summit has pleased me greatly. I have come to enjoy our less than formal interactions, and have reached a decision. Although I will still expect my yearly tribute, of course, I would allow you free reign of your area. I know that your wish is not to be named king so keep your title of sheriff, and only check in with me on matters you wish my consultation."

Eric still does not speak, but Sookie can feel that Eric likes this idea very much. Sookie is shocked since she cannot remember about ever reading of such an arrangement in vampire history.

"This does not mean that I am not your queen, but as long as situations like tonight are handled in a similar manor; you do not have to seek my approval for every little thing."

"You greatly honor me."

"I know, but you both greatly honor me. I will be stronger for this. A great person I call friend once told me that it didn't matter how I became queen because I _am_ the queen. I thought I could start acting like it. Now let's sit and discuss our brilliance!"

Eric laughs; still a little shocked by the freedom Sophie Ann has given him.

"I have a question," Sookie states. "Where did all the extra vampires come from?"

"Eric and I thought it best to keep them hidden like we were not expecting an attack. It was tricky keeping them out of sight, but it was worth the effort in the long run." Sophie Ann explains.

"Do you know how Arkansas breached your email?" Sophie asked.

"I would think that Mr. Compton's computer skills were at work once again. You know, he turned out to be a rather pathetic vampire. A year before we actually met, I said that if he could bring you to me; he could have you. It is not an unusual offer. Clearly Eric got you first. I really fail to see his entire attitude of thinking that you were promised to him."

Sookie shuddered to think what might have happened if she had met Bill first.

"I actually find myself finally proud of him. It took balls to go to Nevada, you must admit. I did not think he was capable." Eric tossed in his thoughts.

Sophie Ann laughs at the truth of his words, "I enjoyed the fact that he started all of this and he was the first to go!"

Eric agreed, and feeling Sookie's exhaustion begin to take hold of her; begged their leave.

* * *

As they enter their rooms, Sookie takes Eric by the hand and leads him to the bathroom. She begins to undo buttons and snaps so that Eric is naked in front of her. She turns the shower on, and begins to undress herself. Sookie is moving slow and with determination, and Eric is content to simply watch her.

Though he is annoyed that she returned; he would have done the same. He is proud of how she handled herself. If any vampires had doubted their bond before, no one would from this night forward.

She picked his hand up from his side and walked backwards slowly into the shower, and he followed without hesitation. She pushed him under the spray and picked up the soap and began washing him. Once she had washed every inch she could reach, he took the soap from her and quickly finished. As he finished she began to touch and stroke his chest and his arms.

"I need you Eric," Sookie whispers.

He began to shampoo her hair as she faced him. Her touch stayed soft and gentle, but never left his body.

"I'm right here, Lover," Eric whispers back as he begins to was her body.

"I need to feel our connection," Sookie whispers.

Eric turns so that she is rinsing under the spray.

"Make me forget all that is ugly in our life," Sookie continues in a whisper.

Eric lifts her and leans down and they share a sweet kiss. One that is gentle with just the barest touch of their lips; like they have all night to simply kiss. Sookie moans and runs her hands through his hair as she licks his bottom lip.

Eric groans and deepens the kiss. Sookie returns the groan and sends Eric her need for him through the bond and he lifts her by the ass, she wraps her legs around him. He leans her back against the wall of the shower and reaches down to her center to ensure she is ready.

He feels that she is more than ready and reaches down to maneuver himself into her.

They both moan as their bodies join and Eric intends to keep it slow, but since they have bonded their joining has become intense especially since they feel what each other is thinking and feeling. As Eric begins to move faster and faster their bond begins to feel more intense. Not taking their eyes off each other, they are both flooded with how good the other feels. They both can feel each other's pleasure as well as their own.

Eric turns off the water and steps out of shower as Sookie continues to move on Eric with his help. He lays her on the bed, and their mating becomes more intense. Sookie is grabbing Eric's back and hair. Eric is picking up the pace; Sookie is moving all over underneath him. They are rocking and Sookie whispers, "More. I need more Eric."

Eric flips them over and bites into his wrist for Sookie to feed from as he bites down on her breast. They both come simultaneously from the exchange of blood and are both equally amazed at the intensity of the orgasm. It is a shared connection in that moment; a feeling of being connected mind, body and soul. They come back to reality by slowly sipping from each other.

"How long do we need to stay?" Sookie asks.

"We can leave whenever you wish. My remaining vampires will insure Sophie Ann and Andre make it back to New Orleans safe."

As they lay in each other's arms, Sookie asks, "Will it always be like this?"

Eric kisses the top of her head, "Like what?"

"This intense; is it just us or just you or will it fade?"

"I honestly don't know. I know that it has never been this intense for me. I could spend eternity inside you."

"Hmm. Now that sounds like an idea…" Sookie whispers as she slithers back on top of him.


	20. Chapter 20

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

* * *

Eric sat in his office and reflects on the last year since Sookie has arrived in his life. He is amazed that the transformation his life has undergone. She is basically living with him or so says Pam. Eric feels like it is more that she sleeps with him. Of course all of Sookie's clothes are there, and she has her own closet. He also set up an office for her so that she could work from his home whenever she felt like it. His kitchen is fully stocked with all that she might need, and her bath products line his shower. Eric likes all these things, but fails to see that this means she is living with him. She is his bonded and he is simply completing his obligation to her as such.

He works longer hours at the bar during the week to clear up his managerial responsibilities as well as his sheriff obligations. His work load in regards to his area business has not drastically increased due to Sophie Ann turning more control over to him, but he remains diligent as to not make her regret her decision. He likes not having to answer to her so much, and his area is thriving as a result. Sookie has actually become very helpful in that regard. He depends less and less on Bobby, his day man, because Sookie often anticipates problems in the area due to her updates from Niall's secretary. He often rises with Sookie having a firm grasp on the situation, and only needs to make final decisions.

In fact, his lover should be arriving shortly. He grins to himself as he thinks about last evening. He is enjoying these "weekends off" as Pam calls them. It has become their uninterrupted small period of time; not that he does not enjoy her body throughout the week, but the weekend allows the sort of dedication to the satisfaction of Sookie Stackhouse that brings them both immense satisfaction.

Eric realizes that he can feel Sookie approach, and he sits up suddenly. He can feel that Sookie has arrived happy, but now she is just furious.

* * *

Sookie walks into Fangtasia eager to meet up with Eric before they head home for the night. She is thinking about the great day she has had. Gran's house has become quite the party house Sookie thinks with a laugh. Gran and Octavia have become bosom buddies and enjoy spending their days together. Gran says that her gardens have never looked better. Amelia has moved in with Sam, and they seem very happy together. Jason is still going strong with Amy much to Gran's pleasure and surprise and is planning on proposing tomorrow. Claudine is thriving in motherhood. Sookie just loves all the little blankets and outfits Claudine had knitted. Sookie is jumping in the role of Aunt Sookie with both feet. Tara and JB are well, and Lafayette is well still Lafayette. With all the commotion, an unofficial tradition has began. All seem to gather at Gran's on Sunday afternoons for good food and great company.

She is just passing through the door so she lowers her shields. She has not been here in awhile since her and Eric have stayed busy and just meet up at home at night. She lowers her shields so that she can pick up any potential thoughts from any members of the Fellowship of the Sun. She got an email from Papa's secretary this morning that they have opened a branch in Shreveport. Because of this email, she told Eric she would meet him here.

She reaches the center of the bar and stops cold. Sookie is picking up at least a dozen different women's thoughts and all involve Eric or Pam or Eric and Pam in some form of sexual circumstance. Sookie sees red. She advances on Pam who is looking for a place to hide given the facial expression on Sookie, but Sookie who is faster has her gripped by the arm.

"A word if you please, Pam."

Pam just nods and follows Sookie.

Sookie marches into Eric's office, and he is already standing. "Lover, I don't uner…"

But Sookie cuts him off, "Not another word." And blinks them to Eric's kitchen.

Pam rolls her eyes over Sookie's use of her little gift, "Eric, I do not feel it wise that neither of us are at the bar."

But Eric is not listening to her as he is focused on Sookie and the feelings being thrown at him like a tornado.

"You will explain to me right this minute why there are a dozen women in your bar as we speak with extremely private details of your body and some of them involve Pam!" Sookie's chest is heaving from anger and she is pacing back in forth in front of them like a drill sergeant.

Instantly Eric and Pam understand what she is talking about and both look instantly guilty. Eric tries to send calm through the bond, but Sookie figuratively grabs Eric's calm with both hands and throws it back in his face. Upon impact, Eric literally shrinks.

"Well Sookie you don't think…"Pam tries, but is interrupted.

"Of course I don't think…" Sookie motions with a hand between him and Pam, "but I demand an explanation why you are messing with these women!"

Eric has learned awhile ago that when Sookie gets like this; it is just best to keep his head down. He is content since it was Pam's idea anyway for her to get them out of this.

"You might not be aware, but before you came to stay here…with us…Eric had a different set of habits…" Pam trails off wishing the full effect of Sookie's stare was not directed at her. Normally Pam would enjoy this conversation, but since Sookie had protected Eric at Rhodes when she had fallen, Pam is hesitant to anger Sookie.

Sookie stops her pacing, and crosses her arms across her chest and begins to tap her foot. Eric tries to send her calm and she just looks at him with a raise to one of her eyebrows.

Pam tries again, "What I mean is that Eric would sit on his throne and choose his…uh…" she looks to Eric for help, but he is looking everywhere but at her, "…uh…companion for the night."

"And this stopped with my arrival?" Sookie asks and Pam nods.

"You have still yet to explain why there are women in the bar with very real memories of my bonded!" Although Eric does not care for the topic; he can't help but feel pride at her claim to their bond.

Pam just sick of this shit now decides to put it all out there, "It was getting bad for business. Eric would leave with one, two or three different women a night, and then he suddenly stopped. Once chosen by Eric, the women return in hopes to be chosen again. They buy drinks; they bring friends. The bar began to take losses like it had never seen before. In an effort to return business to where it was prior to your arrival, I began to glamour the customers to think that Eric's habits had returned to normal." Pam finishes and feels relief that it is all out in the open.

Eric decides to acknowledge the situation finally, "Pam, return to the bar."

Sookie sits heavily down at the table; she is simply stunned. Their complete lack of the women in that bar was just…stunning. Sure it was okay to take their money, but it is also okay to play with the inside of their minds so that they will continue to spend that money.

Eric is feeling through the bond the variety of emotions swirling through Sookie, and is anxious to see which one will surface first. He has no doubt he will take the brunt of all of them this night, but he can never guess which one she will start with.

"I don't know what to say…" Eric realizes Sookie has chosen her disgust first.

"Sookie, what is so bad?"

"You honestly don't know, do you?" She looks up at him from where she sits.

"I don't." Eric throws his arms up in the air. "I thought you would prefer me to be true to you and our bond. This seemed like a realistic way…"

Sookie stands up, "Don't you do it, Eric Northman. Don't you dare throw the fact that you are vampire in my face!"

"I'm not, but that is a fact."

"You are a bar owner who fucked the clientele is the only fact that lies here. A bar owner who decided to stop, and your business took a hit. None of this has anything to do with you being a vampire except that you are messing with those women's minds!"

Eric stops because she makes sense, but he grasps at straws anyway, "You blink all over the area; don't be angry at me for allowing Pam to use a vampire gift to solve a problem."

Sookie rolls her eyes, "My blinking does not affect the brains of others, Eric."

"You don't know that, the sight could traumatize an unsuspecting human. Think about it, Pam gives them happy memories, but you…you could cause nightmares." Eric ends confident that he must have made a valid point…sort of.

Sookie bursts out laughing. "Alright, I give up Eric. I am just as bad as you are." She says laughing and rolling her eyes.

Eric comfortable dealing with this mood moves in to take her in his arms, "You are very bad. There could be some unsuspecting human even now who is hiding under the blankets so terrified by your blinking." As he finishes he nuzzles her neck.

Sookie leans into his embrace, "It stops now, Eric."

Sookie feels Eric tense. He hates being told what to do, and she rarely does, but this was important to her. What they are doing is sick.

Eric thinks that the bar is nowhere as important as Sookie, "Alright."

Sookie looks up at him and smiles, "Promise?"

Eric growls and lifts Sookie up, and she wraps her legs around his waist and begins to kiss her.

Sookie stops and pulls away as Eric is carrying her toward the bedroom. She looks steadily in his eyes and Eric gives her a nod before claiming her mouth once more.

Sookie is satisfied that Eric will keep his word, and wonders what she can do to help boost the bar's business.

Once their passions had cooled for the moment, "Jason is proposing to Amy tomorrow."

"Indeed."

"Eric, do you have some sort of quota you are trying to reach tonight?"

Eric laughs, "What quota?"

Sookie climbs on top of Eric, "A quota to piss me off," she declares indignantly.

Eric continues to laugh, "No why? Am I pissing you off?"

"Yes! Why are you feeling superior to Jason?"

"What?" Eric thinks that if he spends the next thousand years, he'll never figure her out.

"When you say 'indeed,' you say that when you could care less about the topic and you feel superior to the conversation."

"I do not." Eric replies.

"Don't try to change the subject. You get along well enough with Jason…what's the problem?"

"There is no problem."

"Well can't you be excited for him? Can't you pretend?"

"Why should I? He's your brother, fine. He is going to propose, fine. I will say congratulations at the appropriate time. What else do you expect of me?"

Sookie slides off of Eric and he growls his disapproval. She gets up to head to the bathroom, "You have shared my life for the last year and a half, and you feel no fondness for my family? Isn't that odd to you?"

"Well apparently you find it odd."

"I do."

Eric gets up to stand in front of her, "Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because we are bonded; we share our lives together; we live together for crying out loud. And you don't understand why I am bothered that you do not care for my family at all?"

Eric can feel her frustration through the bond, but he is getting angry. Her tone and words are hitting him all wrong inside.

Sookie can feel Eric's anger and sends it right back.

Eric growls and steps for her and stops; Sookie holds her ground.

"Where is this anger coming from? My frustration with you or something I said?"

"All of it," Eric claims and swings an arm wide.

"Eric it just hurts that you do not care about things in my life that are important to me. I have embraced all of you; I spend some of my time during the day helping you. Could you at least to pretend not to think so little of my life during the day?" She ends with a whisper.

Eric has no response. He has no idea what to say from here. He hates this feeling, and he attempts to explain to Sookie by sending her his confusion through the bond.

Sookie knows she has touched upon a difficult spot for her vampire, but she doesn't know what it could have been, and obviously Eric is equally confused.

Sookie approaches him slowly and wraps her arms around his waist and nestles her head against his chest.

Eric sighs and wraps her in his arms, "I can try."

Sookie looks up at him, "That is all I could ever ask."

* * *

Eric looks down at Sookie as she sleeps and their conversations tonight rule his mind. With at least one decision made; he summons Pam to him through their bond as Maker and Child.

Pam is there with vampire speed and Eric greets her at the front door.

Pam looks pointedly down the hall where Sookie sleeps, and Eric says, "She's asleep." With that he turns and walks into his office. He begins pacing as he is rolling everything in his mind.

He begins, "We will no longer glamour the humans."

"Alright," Pam replies not surprised, but waits because she is unused to Eric behaving quite like this.

"We live together, don't we?" Eric turns to look at Pam with such a variety of emotions that she does not dare laugh. She has never seen Eric this _conflicted_ since he became her Maker.

"Yes."

"I have disappointed her because I do not care about her brother."

"What does her brother have to do with her living with you?" Pam asks confused by the conversation leap.

Eric looks irritated at her, "Nothing, but tonight she said that her brother is proposing marriage to his human girlfriend tomorrow."

"And your response disappointed her?" Pam said trying to fill in the gaps quickly.

"Correct."

Pam realized the problem. Sookie wants Eric to care about the humans in her life, but he doesn't. Eric is vampire; he will not get excited about events that humans get worked up about. Eric's behavior towards Sookie is extraordinary enough, but she doubts that Eric will ever be able to go as far as to care about her family in the same way. There are feelings and then there are feelings. Sookie might be asking too much.

"What do you think about her brother?" She asks simply.

"I think nothing of him. She cares for him. She's proud of him. He's good to her. What else is there?"

"I think Sookie thinks there should be more."

"I know that, Pam, but what more does she want from me?"

"She wants to share her life with you Eric."

"But she wants me to get involved in it like one would expect from a human." Eric says thoroughly confused.

"Eric, Sookie is human." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Pam wished she could take them back.

Eric throws a fist through the wall and yells, "She is NOT! She's fairy."

Both stop immediately to listen if Sookie was awakened. When both are confident that she remains asleep, Pam continues.

"Eric look. Bottom line, okay?" Eric nods at her. "Sookie underneath all that is extraordinary about her is a simple girl. She wants simple things and she has simple needs. _She chose to be human._ She has accepted all the oddities of her life with stride, but at the end of the day, Sookie views herself as human. She strives to mimic her Gran in all things, and she is devoted to her brother. While juggling her family in the fae world and her human family; she fell in love with a vampire and all that entails. Through all of this she values human life, and part of what draws you to her is that she embraces her humanity."

Eric is fighting to keep his emotions from Sookie so that his rage does not reach her through their bond. Although Pam's words angers him, he hears the truth within them.

Pam turns to leave, but leaves Eric with a final thought, "One day you will have to choose to accept her for who she is or fight to make her into something she is not." With that she walked out the door to seek her daytime rest.

Eric throws himself in his chair as he stares at the hole he made in the wall.

Was Pam right, has he allowed the changes that Sookie has brought to his life to happen, but has he avoided why he has liked them? Does Sookie truly view herself as a human? What does he view Sookie as? What will he do if she has truly embraced her humanity? Would he try to change her? Should he?

Eric fought the dawn while he carried on an eternal debate over the answers to questions he did not have. He went to bed with the knowledge that with the bond, Sookie's aging has been reversed by several years. He has time to give all this the attention it deserves.

He lies down and pulls her into his arms. He breathes in her scent and nudges her ear with his nose.

"Eric?"

"Hmm?"

Eric feels Sookie send him that feeling through the bond, and Eric without thinking sends it back.

Sookie turns and snuggles closer.

Eric instantly becomes aroused and Sookie giggles.

Eric growls, "Go to sleep, Lover."

"I forgot to tell you about an email concerning the Fellowship of the Sun…" Sookie whispers against his chest.

"It will keep for now, sleep."

"Good night, Eric." She sends that feeling one more time.

"Night," And he sends it back.

* * *

Review, Review, Review, please. It makes me happy!


	21. Chapter 21

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

* * *

Sookie is checking her email a few months later in her little office space at her and Eric's house. She is reading an email from Niall's secretary. It seems that there has been a large money transfer that has taken place from a Fellowship of Sun account into a bank account in Shreveport.

Sookie is on alert that they will be looking to bring their anti-vampire message here. She is debating on the appropriate steps when her cell phone rings.

"Hello," Sookie answers.

"Hey Sookie, its Alcide."

"Alcide! Hi! How's Debbie?"

"She's great; she said for me to tell you hi."

"Well be sure to tell her I am looking forward to a lunch again sometime soon. So how are you settling in as Pack Leader?"

"I will tell her, and I've been busy that's for sure. It's also why I called."

"Oh, what's up?"

"I have been contacted by a Martin Newlin. He has bought a property, an abandoned church actually, and wishes me to place a bid."

"And?" Sookie not making any connections yet.

"The Fellowship of the Sun is led by a Steve Newlin. I could be wrong, but I am thinking this might be a cousin or something. Anyway. Since us Weres are not out in the open yet like your bonded but will be soon, my construction company has been called in to place a bid on some renovations to a church that has been closed down for some time."

Sookie seeing the potential problem now, "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I thought that you could go with me while I take measurements for the bid. You would have an opportunity to "listen" and we can decide what to do from there."

"That sounds good. When are you going?"

"In a couple of hours. Sorry for the short notice, but this guy is hard to pin down so I figured the sooner the better."

"No that's fine. Where will I meet you?"

"It's the old church on the corner of Maple and Fourth; do you know where that is?"

"Hmm. If not, GPS can find it for me. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay, see you."

Sookie hangs up the phone and thinks she knows why the money has been transferred. This must mean that they are going to try to create quite the center here. Well, she thought, we'll just see about that.

* * *

Sookie blinks to Gran's for a quick visit and drives her car to Shreveport to meet Alcide.

As she gets out of her car, she sees Alcide and she walks over to him. She has brought a notebook with her to look like she might be a secretary or something.

Alcide is speaking with a man while she approaches, "Sookie this is Martin Newlinn; Mr. Newlinn this is an assistant of mine, Sookie Stackhouse."

Martin's eyebrows rise, and Sookie notes that, but shakes his hand with a smile.

Sookie lowers her shields quickly and catches the following thoughts from him. 'All that is holy. The vamp bitch is here.'

Sookie did not bat an eye, and did not glance at Alcide. Martin motioned for them to enter the church as he began to ramble about what needed to be done. Internally he was also rambling, 'I wonder if I should text Steve, he will be able to tell me what he wants me to do. We are not ready to attack yet, but she and her vampire is our biggest targets…'

As Alcide began to take measurements and notes; Sookie continued to listen as Martin took out his phone and began to text.

Alcide not picking up anything from Sookie, continued on as normal hoping she could pick up on something.

Martin obviously has received a reply as he began thinking, 'okay, do nothing, act normal, try to get information, be friendly, we'll let her burn with her boyfriend, got it.' With that he put his phone away and offered Sookie his best smile.

Sookie returned it with one of her own.

"Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes?"

"No, I.." he stammers pretending to be embarrassed and shy all of a sudden, "I mean its Miss and not Mrs., right?"

"Oh, well I have a boyfriend if that's what you are asking?"

"Oh, the pretty ones always do." He says while he thinks of all things he would like to do to her body before he watches it burn.

Sookie is repulsed by his thoughts, and is torn on how to handle him. She hides it well as she blushes and looks to the ground.

Alcide is apparently done, and turns to look at Sookie who gives him a subtle nod. Alcide no longer needing to stall for her; shakes Martin's hand and they depart.

As Alcide walks her to her car, "Did you pick up on anything?"

"Go ahead and work up a bid; I'm not sure how to handle this yet."

"Sure, and you'll want to wait for Eric to see what he has to say."

Sookie hesitates, "Of course, I'll be in touch."

Sookie and Alcide depart and Sookie makes a call.

"Mitchell?" Sookie says to Niall's secretary.

"What a pleasure! To what do I owe this honor, princess?"

"Mitchell, you sent me an email today about money transfers with the Fellowship."

"Yes?"

"Was there any more to them? Perhaps illegal that could be used as evidence and could be turned over to the police?"

"I actually did not dig. I just noticed the movement, the amount, and the area. I immediately sent it to you. Do you want me to look into it?"

"Oh, could you Mitchell? That would be great! I do not know what I would do without you!"

"Anything for you princess. May I ask how is everything going?"

"Everything is great, Mitchell and you?"

"Very well, princess. We all miss you around here. Niall has not been the same."

Sookie honestly touched, "That's sweet, Mitchell. Send everyone my love."

"I will, I will get to work on this right away for you and you must promise to take care, princess."

"I promise and thanks again," Sookie says with a smile.

Sookie hangs up the phone and continues to drive back home.

She is out by the pool when Mitchell gets back with her. It appears the Fellowship of the Sun is not all that is holy. Sookie smiles with all aspects of her plan in place. She opens her phone and dials.

"Alcide, don't bother with the bid." Sookie says with a smile as Eric walks into the kitchen.

"No, you need not worry further. I plan on introducing Martin to Eric. Eric will be very happy with me for awhile."

Sookie laughs and hangs up the phone. Sookie quickly fills in Eric about her day and her information from Mitchell.

"So I get to scare the hell out of him while you provide the evidence that will ensure their permanent removal from my area?"

"What do you think?" Sookie asks with a smile.

"I like it!" Eric says and takes off at vampire speed to get dressed.

Once dressed, Sookie says to him as she moves into his arms, "Remember we scare him, but don't hurt."

Eric rolls his eyes, but nods, "But I get to scare him…"

Sookie blinks them to the outside steps of the church where it appears Martin Newlin is getting ready to lock up.

"Mr. Newlin, I would like to introduce you to Eric Northman. He is the Area Sheriff since your church would be in his area; I thought it appropriate you two meet." Sookie says sweetly as she is still standing by Eric.

Martin, however, has dropped his papers and keys that he was carrying and makes the sign of the cross over the front of him. He has begun to sweat and is gasping for breath.

Sookie and Eric share an eye roll as Eric says, "Actually to make the sign of the cross correctly, you move your hand in the other direction. The way you did it isn't right."

Sookie almost laughed out loud as poor Martin made the cross sign again while correcting his mistake.

"I didn't realize the Fellowship was a branch of the Catholic Church?" Sookie asks to Eric.

"Neither did I," he grabs Martin by the back of the neck and the loop in the back of his pants, "Let's chat, Martin." As Sookie blinks them into the room she was in earlier.

Eric drops Martin and leans over him as Sookie blinks them into the room. "Martin, Martin, I want to express the immense joy your presence to my area has brought."

"You do? It has?" Martin is sure he is going to die and he begins thinking all the things that go through one's mind before it's too late. Sookie listens and realizes Martin has a lot of regrets.

Eric continues, "Yes, you see it has become rather boring in my area lately. Everybody does as they should; no one questions my authority…" Eric trails off like he is bored. Then with his vampire speed has Martin up against a wall with his fangs down.

"But you…you dare enter my area with the intent to do harm to me and my bonded. That is not good, Martin." He says as he sets him back on the ground and pulls at his shirt as if to straighten it.

"No, no, no,no" Martin begins, but gets no further. Eric lunges for his face with his fangs still down and proceeds to share with Martin all that Sookie had told him about Martin's thoughts and future actions.

Martin is shaking badly at this point so Eric shares his final piece of advice, "You and all your Fellowship friends will leave my area to never return. If you do, you will die. I will ask no questions. I make no pardons. This is your organizations one chance to not have war declared on them.. by me." He finishes that thought by wiping an imaginary speck of dust off Martin's shoulder before he adds, "A little incentive to keep you away," Sookie hands Eric the information that Mitchell had faxed to her. "This will be published in every newspaper in America if I ever see or hear a Fellowship Member in my area again."

Martin is shaking so badly that Sookie does not think he can really even see the paper.

Eric notices this as well so he continues as he casually walks away, "It outlines the ways your organization has been gaining funds. It also outlines the expenditures of that money. It would be fascinating for humans to learn that you are involved in all sorts of nasty things like prostitution, illegal adoptions and so forth. Tell dear Steve, that he and his people do not want to seek my attention again."

With that he motions to Sookie and she blinks them out of there.

Sookie blinks them into the kitchen and begins to make herself something to eat as Eric is nibbling on her neck. She laughs and turns in his arms. She knows that he is excited from the interaction with poor Martin.

Eric smiles as he purposefully removes her shirt and skirt, "What's funny?"

"You." Sookie says simply as she helps Eric remove her clothing.

"Hmm." Eric begins to lavish attention to her breasts and Sookie lets out a groan as she thrusts them out and she leans her head back. Sookie moves her hands down his chest to tackle the snap of his jeans as Eric stands up to remove his shirt. He lifts her quickly to sit her on the counter and Sookie lets out a hiss as the cold of the counter registers with her brain. Eric pulls her to the edge and pushes his pants down quickly. He is right at her edge when he stops and looks her into her eyes. Sookie raises one his hands to her chest and moves his hand to squeeze her breast; not taking her eyes off of him. She begins to stroke him with her one hand as the she continues to hold his hand with the other while with the other she drags it across her body moaning and panting while she does this. Eric enters slowly and quickly pulls out in an effort to tease her. The hand that was stroking him rises to wrap around his neck and pull him to her as she moves his hand to the side of her face. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she pulled him to her. He allowed it and entered her slowly. Both let out a groan as his penetration is complete. He moves his hand to hold her against him and begins to rock slowly within her. She places her hands on either side of her bottom to lift herself a little for better leverage.

However, with them never has the opportunity to stay sweet and slow for long. He lifts her and pulls her so that her bottom is completely off the counter and begins to thrust into harder and harder. Her hands are flat on the counter as she does her best to move with him. The feelings between them are growing stronger and fiercer in intensity and pretty soon both are lost in their passion as they are sending all they have to the other. Their mating is more intense because it is not just their bodies, but their mind and soul as well.

Sookie is panting, "Eric, I need…Eric."

Eric lets out a growl and bites into his wrist and brings it to her mouth. Sookie latches on and rises up so that Eric is holding Sookie free from the counter as she drinks from him. The feelings increase between him, and Eric unable to hold back, bites into Sookie's neck. As they both drink; they climax at the same time.

Eric licks her wounds so they heal as he continues to hold her. Sookie has her head on his shoulder and her legs fall a little from around his waist. He watches to ensure his bite marks disappear, and he settles her to the ground as she continues to try to calm her breathing down.

Eric is nuzzling her neck, and they stand there simply holding each other, calming each other through their bond.

* * *

Sookie walks into Gran's house a few weeks later, "Hello!"

"Sookie's here!" Gran calls as she rushes to Sookie. They hug and exchange greetings. Sookie looks around and greets the others in the living room. She spots Tara in the kitchen and waves to Octavia and Amelia on her way.

"Sookie, girl. I am sure glad to see you!" Tara says a little too friendly for Tara so Sookie drops a shield to hear Tara's mind. As they hug in greeting, Sookie gasps, "You're pregnant!"

"Shit Sookie," Tara looks around to make sure they were alone, "shame on you."

"I'm sorry, I was worried…So…"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant, and Sookie I know I am doing this out of order, but I am so happy. Is that bad?"

Sookie laughs, "If you are happy, Tara, you should be happy. Why is it a secret?"

"This is Amy's day; not mine."

"Please, Amy will be excited."

"And I don't want to disappoint your Gran." Tara says feeling uncertain.

"Please, Tara, her granddaughter is living with a vampire that owns a bar. You will be fine. Gran will only care that you are happy, trust me."

With that the girls exit the kitchen and join the party that had begun. Today was Amy's wedding shower. She had said yes to Sookie's brother, and Sookie gets to attend her first bridal shower. By what Tara said, she will be attending a baby shower next.

Amelia turns to Amy, "So when is the big day?"

Amy smiles, "Two months from today, actually."

"What are your plans?" Octavia asks.

"We are getting married here," Amy says as she turns to Gran with a smile, "I have my dress. Sookie helped Jason with his tux, and my mom," she turns to her mom, "is handling the flowers." Amy finishes with a laugh.

"What about a cake," asks Sookie?

"I have a bakery in Shreveport," Amy begins to go into every detail of the plan as the ladies appropriately oohed and aahed.

Sookie was helping Gran in the kitchen a little while later when Amy's mom, Linda, and sister, Brooke, joined them.

"Amy tells me you are dating a vampire?" Linda says with a smile, but there was something to her tone.

"Yes, ma'am." Sookie turns to face her.

Brooke adds, "I hear he owns a vampire bar and there are people that got killed there."

Gran gasps and spins, but Sookie speaks up as she lowers her shields, "That is untrue. You should not believe everything you hear."

Brooke sniffs, but says nothing further, but Sookie listens and hears a lot more. It appears that Amy's family is not thrilled that Amy is marrying Jason. They know all about his past; they don't trust Sookie's miraculous reappearance; and that she is dating a vampire. Sookie is stunned by the hate within these women's minds and quickly excuses herself.

Tara sees her quick departure from the hall, and follows her.

Sookie heads to the backyard and the side of the house to be free from eyes. She is furious. If those women were not related to Amy, she would have enjoyed giving them a piece of her mind.

"Sookie what happened?" Tara whispers so as not to be overheard.

"Linda and Brooke hate me!" Sookie says as stunned as she feels.

"What did they say?" Tara asked as she puts an arm around her.

Sookie relays the conversation the parts that they had said and the parts they didn't.

"I have a mind to go in there and let them have it!" Tara whispers fiercely.

"That's the bad part of this. They didn't say it out loud. Gran says I shouldn't anything against anyone as long as they don't say it."

"But its hate, Sookie. Are you going to tell Amy?"

"No, no I couldn't. She loves Jason so. No this has to stay between us. I won't do anything to ruin this for them."

"If you say so, I still vote we kick the bitches out of the house."

That got Sookie laughing and Tara joined in as they walked back into the house. The party was breaking up since Jason had arrived to help Amy with the gifts. Sookie had misunderstood about the gift registry. She had bought the entire China set that Amy had selected rather than just one piece. So there ended up being quite a bit for Jason to do.

Gran was fixing him a plate as Tara and Sookie walked in. Although Sookie looked fine, Jason took one look at her and hauled her outside.

"What's wrong?" Jason said furious that something had obviously been bugging Sookie.

"Oh, nothing. Tara and I were talking is all." Sookie laid a reassuring hand on Jason's arm as Tara came outside.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

Jason whipped around, "What?"

"I'm pregnant with your best friend's bastard, what do you think of that?" Tara said roughly in an attempt to distract Jason from Sookie. It worked.

"Fuck Tara, aren't you happy about it?" Jason asked shocked that Tara had referred to her unborn child as a bastard.

"I am." Tara said with her arms crossed.

"You don't sound like it."

"It's just that you pull Sookie out here like something was wrong with her. I just told her. I thought she was telling you…" Tara trailed off, and Sookie thought Tara would never do well having to lie on the spot, "just don't you fucking worry about it!" She storms back in the house.

Jason whips back around to face Sookie, "What. The. Fuck. Was. That?"

"She'll be okay. Claudine was real moody remember?"

Jason remembered that Claudine had been rather scary, too. "Man, maybe Amy and I shouldn't have kids. I don't know if I could handle that," he motions to the door Tara just walked back in, "on a daily basis."

Sookie gets excited about thinking of the idea of Jason having kids, "Ahh, you'll be fine. Besides, with a sister like me…just call me and I'll blink you out of there!"

"Well al-right. That don't sound half bad." They walk arm-in-arm back in the house.

Sookie was all smiles, and Linda and Brooke's hate was practically forgotten.

Everyone had left and Gran, Sookie, Jason and Amy sat around the table as Jason polished off the food. Amelia had returned to the home she shares with Sam. Octavia had some errands she needed to run before it got late.

"Well, do you think Tara is happy?" Gran had asked of those gathered at the table.

Sookie nodded, "She seems happy."

Jason grunted, but said nothing since his mouth was full of food.

"I almost hate to say it, but do you think JB will marry her?" Gran asks as she busily folded her napkin.

Jason having swallowed his mouthful, "JB has always been a standup guy. I think he will ask her."

Gran was satisfied with that, but had something more pressing on her mind she turns to Amy, "Dear," she says as she places her hand over one of Amy's, "you know that I welcome you to my family."

Amy instantly on alert like the rest of the table, "Of course as I cannot wait to become part of this family." She finishes and smiles at Jason.

"As a family we are a packaged deal, my dear." Gran puts in.

"I know that, and I have grown to love you all." Amy begins to feel a little defensive.

Jason confused, "What's this about Gran?"

Gran holds her hand up at him, "Jason, I mean no disrespect, but some things need to be said." She turns to Amy, "Your mother and sister all but attacked Sookie, in the kitchen, in my presence, earlier."

Amy instantly looked embarrassed and turned to Sookie, "I'm sorry. I had hoped they would have kept their comments to themselves."

Sookie rushed to assure her that she didn't need to worry about it, but Gran interrupted her, "I think they kept most of their thoughts to themselves, but that doesn't really matter in this house now does it?"

Now Sookie began to look embarrassed, and Jason has realized that his future in-laws do not like his sister.

Gran continued, "As a member of this family Amy, Jason has told you everything. No secret has been kept from you. If the rest of your family were to discover the entire truth…I shudder at the thought."

Amy leans in towards Gran, "I promise you that your secret is safe with me. I cannot help how the rest of my family feels, but I have never shared their views. If you all accept Eric, then so do I."

"I know that, and I have never doubted it. I just needed you to know that they felt brave enough to voice their opinions."

"I will talk to them, and make sure they understand to keep their mouths shut in the future," she turns to Sookie, "I can't help what they think."

"Oh, I know. It's okay Amy, really. I don't blame you at all."

"If they can't accept my family, then they do not need to be a part of it." Amy said simply. Jason nodded furiously.

"No one expects you to do that, dear. I just wanted you to know what they said." Gran assures her. "Besides, we need to learn to all get along especially because if Sookie gets her wish we will be having a baby shower for you two soon."

Jason gives Sookie a what the hell look and Sookie looks back guilty but nods her head yes. Jason throws a wadded napkin at her, and she laughs as she dodges it.

Amy watches the play between the two and thinks to herself that if he loves her half as much as he loves his sister, she will be a happy woman indeed.

* * *

Sookie blinks back home, and realizes Eric is not home yet. Figuring he is busy with business, she tinkers around the house and ends up in her office. She is checking email and making replies when she hears Eric's corvette pull into the garage. She smiles to herself as she finishes up.

"Ho-ney, I'm home!" Eric yells from the garage.

Sookie instantly stops, gasps and slaps a hand over her mouth. Eric has just acknowledged for the first time that this is _their_ home. Love and joy quickly flow through her and she shoots it at Eric as she blinks and is in his arms. Her arms are around his neck and her legs are around his waist.

"Wow, lover. That was quite the welcome." Eric says as he heads into the house with Sookie in his arms.

"I have a bit more in mind, Viking…" Sookie says throatily.

Eric groans and knows it will be a good night because she had just called him Viking…

* * *

Later that same night, Sookie is filling Eric in on her day.

"Sounds like you had quite a day."

* * *

I love your reviews so please keep them coming. They inspire me to continue writing!


	22. Chapter 22

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

* * *

Sookie is in Gran's room with Amy, her mother, and her sister. They are helping Amy into her wedding gown, and Sookie's shields are firmly in place.

Amy had chosen blue and cream as her colors and Sookie is dressed in a typical blue bridesmaid dress. Brooke is in a cream bridesmaid dress. Sookie glances at her dress in the mirror. The dress leaves much to be desired in the fashion sense, but Amy had squealed when she saw it so Sookie had squealed too.

Sookie looks to Amy's dress and believes it to be a truly lovely gown. Amy is literally glowing today. Sookie sees that Amy is in good hands and since the dress is now on, she is no longer needed. She sneaks out to check on Jason. Gran is already there along with JB and Lafayette.

Sookie was rather surprised at Lafayette. She knows that Jason had given no instructions, but Lafayette looked handsome in his tux without makeup. JB looked equally handsome and could tell that Tara had helped him get dressed. Gran is busy fussing over Jason with a lint roller and Sookie smiles as Jason is trying to look over her to see how he looks in the mirror.

Jason notices Sookie, "Hey, sis. What do you think?"

"You look great, bro."

"You look pretty cute, too." Jason thinks this dress is nothing compared to the one she wore in Rhodes, but is pleased that Sookie is faking it for Amy.

"Yeah, that dress really accentuates all that you got miss thing," Lafayette says with a roll of his eyes.

"So Eric will be here when he wakes up?" Jason asks Sookie.

"I don't think so," Sookie begins uncomfortably.

All eyes turn to her in surprise, and she shrugs, "He is an area sheriff guys; I'm sorry he's busy."

Everyone quickly averts their eyes, and Sookie fastens a flower to Jason's lapel.

Jason, never one to have Sookie anything but happy, quickly says something that Sookie didn't hear, but worked to ease the tension in the room.

She heads downstairs to make sure everything is in order outside, and with Tara's help has all the little things ready to go.

* * *

As Sookie heads outside with Tara, Gran reaches for her cell phone and leaves a message for the very busy sheriff.

* * *

The minister and the guys are heading outside so Sookie takes it as her cue to head upstairs to get Amy.

Linda and Gran are seated by Jason as he stands beside JB and Lafayette.

That was the signal that all is ready and the music begins, and Sookie steps out. She makes her way down the aisle, and is followed by Brooke. Once they reach the minister, everyone rises as Amy begins to walk down the aisle. Sookie watched Jason's face as Amy came into view, and tears came to her eyes as she observed the love and pride on his face.

The minister begins and Sookie lets her mind wander. It is a beautiful day, and the sun will be setting soon. The setting sun will be a perfect backdrop for Jason's wedding. She is so happy for him, and knows that Amy will make him very happy. Sookie makes eye contact with Gran and they share a wink as Sookie tunes back in to hear the vows.

"I, Jason, take you, Amy, to be my lawfully wedded wife for better or worse for richer or poorer for sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Amy, take you, Jason, to be my lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, for richer or poorer for sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

Jason places a ring on Amy's finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Amy places a ring on Jason's finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Sookie is so touched by the words having heard them for the first time is overcome with the symbolism of it all. Tears are in her eyes as she realizes the significance of the rings and the vows.

"What God has joined together, let no man tear a sunder." The minister said, "It is my pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Jason Stackhouse!"

All the guest rise and clap as Jason kisses Amy before heading down the aisle.

Brooke and JB follow behind as Tara makes a point to catch Sookie's eye from the crowd. So Sookie lowers her shield a little and can hear Tara, 'I tried to get JB to trip her on the way down…'

Sookie smiles and giggles and Tara winks at her. Sookie takes Lafayette's arm as they make their way down the aisle.

Tables and chairs along with romantic lights have been set up in the backyard. The guests are finding seats, and Sookie is helping Gran get the dishes moved over to the buffet line. Sookie had insisted on hiring a caterer and Gran agreed to a certain extent. Gran still insisted on cooking a few of Jason's favorites.

All the guests had eaten and the buffet was being cleared away.

* * *

Pam rises for the night and uses vampire speed to get by Eric's side with a suit. She knows he has no intention of going to the wedding, and she hopes to change his mind. She is planning on trying the, 'you will embarrass her by having her remain without a date' if that doesn't work she will try, 'girls without dates are hit on by drunk men', if that doesn't work she doesn't know what to do.

As she bursts through the door Eric is listening to a message on his voicemail. Pam has missed it, but he is replaying it so Pam now hears all of it, "Eric Northman. It has come to this old lady's attention that the mighty area sheriff cannot bless us all with his presence tonight. I will check my history books later, but if I learn that Viking weddings were celebrated a thousand years ago like we celebrate weddings now…well there are just not words. If you are not here by the time we cut the cake…" The voicemail cut her off.

Pam's eyebrows are high is surprise. That was an approach she had not considered; she was quietly waiting for Eric's reaction. She waited and she waited.

Eric was frozen. He has really come to hate that woman. How dare she call and tell him what to do.

He looks to Pam, "I trust that is something for me to wear to this thing?"

"Yes." Pam says and hands him the garment bag.

Eric takes it and retreats to his room. He changes into the suit and returns to Pam with keys in his hands. He takes in what she is wearing for the first time, "I take it that you want to come, too?"

She still does not know what to say so she just nods.

Eric turns and heads to his car with Pam quickly at his heels.

* * *

The DJ has announced the first dance of Mr. and Mrs. Stackhouse, and dance floor is cleared as Jason leads Amy out on the floor.

Sookie is lost in the romance of their moment, and then she feels that Eric is near. She looks around and sees Pam heading off in one direction and Eric heading toward her. She rushes over to meet him and cannot help the joy that she is sure is flooding the bond.

Once Eric realizes just how happy this has made Sookie he loses most of his anger. She rushes to him and gives him a hug.

"Eric? I thought you couldn't…" She is cut off by Eric's kiss.

"I am here." Eric replies after he lets Sookie up for air.

She leads him over to the table and introduces him to Lafayette, JB and Tara. Gran nods to Eric and Eric returns her nod. Sookie wonders what that was about, but doesn't care because she is happy that he is there.

Once they are settled, Lafayette moves to the empty seat beside Eric, "So tell me something, Eric."

Eric turns to look fully at Lafayette.

"You're a bad ass vampire dude right?"

Eric nods.

"How many chickies did you get lucky with in a night, before Sookie of course, on an average?"

"Lafayette!" Tara and Sookie screech at the same time.

"What? Look don't give me no shit," Lafayette pauses to make sure Gran is still at a distance chatting with Octavia, a move not lost on Eric, "a brother has an inquiring mind."

"Perhaps that is a topic of conversation to save for a better time," Eric says.

"Alright. Alright. Cool. Cool. Let me ask you this," Eric raises an eyebrow at him, "did you get all kinds of attention you know from men _and_ from women?"

"Lafayette!" Sookie and Tara shout again. At that time Jason approaches the table with Amy. Sookie stands to give Jason and Amy a hug and congratulate them both.

"The ceremony was so lovely," Sookie gushed a little.

"Yeah, our little Sookie here got all teary eyed over it," Lafayette said.

"Stop. I couldn't help it. It was touching; the vows and the exchange of rings and the symbolism within the ring." Everyone started to laugh as Sookie got a little teary eyed again.

Eric didn't. He was feeling what Sookie was feeling through the bond, and was overwhelmed at her emotions.

"Let's dance," Eric grabs Sookie's hand and leads her to the dance floor.

As he pulls her into his arms; he looks down into her eyes. He can feel her happiness in this moment, and allows this feeling to flood him through the bond. He lets it wrap completely around her. She smiles up at him and gently sends him that special little feeling through the bond, and leans her head back to look up at the stars in delight as he sends it back.

They finish the dance simply holding each other and enjoy being together.

As they are heading off the floor, Jason approaches. "Do you mind?" He looks to Eric.

Eric smiles, "Not at all." As he hands Sookie over to Jason.

He returns to the table and an awkward silence falls over the table. Eric leans over to Lafayette and in a very low voice so that only Lafayette hears, "On average three or four. All kinds would offer themselves to me, but I find that I have always preferred women. If that ever gets to Sookie…"

"No. no. Hell no. Dude I don't roll like that. I know the score."

Eric nods in approval.

Lafayette lets out a whistle, "Three or more…would that be a night?"

Eric nods.

"Yo dude on my best night was two and I was tired. You don't get tired?"

"If I feel my energy waning, I simply refuel."

"That is messed up. You one freaky dude, but I like it, I like it a lot!"

Eric thought that Lafayette was probably insane, but he found himself smiling with him despite himself.

"Yo, did Sookie ever tell you about Tara and I ganging up on her after you finally did the nasty?"

Eric instantly stiffened.

"Chill bro. It's cool. It's funny as h-e-ll."

Eric raised his eyebrow, "Talking about my bonded in that manner does not please me, bro."

Lafayette coughed in his hand, "No, no we was talking about you not her."

Well now this was different. He was slightly curious to hear what Sookie had to say about him after…

"Go on."

"Well we was in Tara's store, right. And Sookie had been in town a few days. We was all close though before her parents, damn shame that, anyway we was all close growing up so we remember Sookie very well." This had Eric's attention. He had not realized that these people would have knowledge of Sookie before Niall took her.

Lafayette noticed that he had lost Eric, "So I was asking Sookie if you had lived up to your reputation in the size and satisfy department, you know what I'm sayin'?" Lafayette let out a laugh, and Eric was interested to hear Sookie's response. She was still pretty timid in bed compared to what he was used to.

"So get this right, I hold my fingers out like this," he shows Eric and Eric raises his brow, "and she tells me no more like this," and he shows him that Sookie had only moved his fingers a bit. Lafayette is laughing and Eric's anger rises. He feels like he needs to educate his lover right away. "So then I'm like feeling really sorry for her and Tara is like 'bummer girl' and Sook is looking at us so confused and embarrassed. So I say something like 'he's only that long' and Sook's like 'long? Oh!' and then the chica she takes Tara's hands and moves them to here," Eric begins to rumble as Sookie has been a bit generous, but mostly right.

"Oh man, Tara and I were rolling. Funniest shit that had happened to us in weeks!"

Eric found himself with the feeling of wanting to laugh, too.

"That's funny shit, right? So tell me the craziest thing a mother fucker did in your bar?" Jason had returned Sookie by that point, and Eric motioned to Lafayette for later.

Instead of letting Sookie sit in a chair, he pulls her on his lap, "I hear you had nothing but glowing things to say of me lover after our first night together." Eric clamps down as Sookie tries to jump up. He feels humiliation through the bond and horror.

Sookie is going to kill Lafayette. She didn't know why she agreed to dance. "Lafayette, I will get you! How could you!"

"Shit, honey; it was funny shit. Your man appreciated it, tr-u-st me." Lafayette winked at Eric.

"Ya, honey I found it to be funny shit," Eric added.

Sookie stopped and looked at Eric. She was surprised that he mimicked Lafayette. Could that mean he was enjoying himself?

"So I hear you two is all shacked up in Shreveport?"

"Hmm, yes. Sookie is quite the homemaker." Eric chuckles.

"You got her trained though? She get your slippers 'n shit. Cause you get that, and then you mother fucker are the man, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"Unfortunately no, she does not get my slippers, but I think I can do you one better…"

"Don't leave me hanging…"

"I don't have to cook; I don't have to wash dishes; I just bite…and…suck from a spot of my preference and dinner is served."

Sookie stiffens in shock. Eric has just told Lafayette that he feeds solely from her. Trying to cover it up, she swats at him. "You two are talking nasty. If Gran were here, she'd make you stop."

Both Eric and Lafayette immediately turn to look for her, and then catch each other at it and share a laugh. Sookie shakes her head, "While I am still talking to the both of you, I am going to catch up with Pam." Eric helps her off his lap, and she walks away.

"You serious about that shit? With Sookie I mean. I had wandered, but it wasn't my place…"

Eric turns to Lafayette, "Oh yes. Tell me when you have the best available do you ever settle for less?"

"No, sure don't."

Eric and Lafayette exchange a look, "Of course that would not be good for me to have being spread around."

"That's no shit; pretty hard to keep up the bad ass image if you're heading home every night."

Eric stiffens, but Lafayette's not done, "Good thing you're amongst family here; your secret will be safe."

Eric is digesting that when Lafayette adds, "The five of us went everywhere when we were little. We drove Gran crazy cause she was the only one that was worth a shit to us."

Eric was intrigued, "You stayed mostly here?"

"Yeah, but Gran always fed us and most times bathed us. She's a tough lady, but she's never led me wrong. Most old lady's don't look too kindly to a gay black man ya know, but ole Gran never bat an eye."

"It has been great since she's come back. Like she's never been gone. You're a lucky man."

Tara walked over to grab Lafayette for a dance, and Sookie returned to Eric. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled close.

"I must say lover that dress is quite…quite…"

"Oh stuff it Eric; Amy likes it so this is it. You have been talking quite a bit with Lafayette…"

"I find him…interesting." Eric says simply.

"He's great." Sookie adds.

"Great? You find another man great?"

"Eric."

"No, let's discuss the fact that you find a very, very gay man great." He waggles his eyebrows at her.

Sookie starts to laugh and wraps her arms around him and they begin to dance from where they are; the two of them together in each other's arms beneath the stars.

Eric glanced over, "Lover, why is there cake?"

Sookie whips around and grabs Eric's hand, "Come on; they're going to cut the cake!"

Sookie yanks on Eric until they can see from a relatively close distance. Jason's hand is over Amy's and they are slicing down the cake. They each take a piece and feed the other. Sookie is giggling in the moment, but Eric leans down to whisper in Sookie's ear.

"This feeding of one another is an ancient tradition though in my time it was something else." Eric said with Sookie back to him and his arms around her, "It symbolized the importance of the other and a vow is made that through the winter and famine that you will feed the other first. It's meaning is sacred; that you will put the other before you." He feels Sookie's joy at his story and he lifts her hand in his as he continues, "like the tradition of rings though it came later. The ring is placed on the finger which has a vein that runs directly to your heart. By placing the other's ring on that finger symbolizes your gift of your heart."

Sookie turns a little to look up at him and they exchange a sweet kiss. "What was the food that you shared in your time?"

"Bread."

"Thank you for sharing that. It was beautiful what you said."

Eric smiled down at her. They both turn as Sookie is being called out to the floor. Tara approaches, "Come on if they are going to make me do this then so are you."

She grabs Sookie by the arm, "The tradition is whoever catches the bouquet is going to get married next."

Sookie intrigued, "Does it work?"

"Hell no, but they make us suffer through it anyway."

Sookie and Tara take their places among the single ladies and Pam shimmies up near Sookie. Sookie laughs, but pulls her into the horde of women.

Amy is standing a small distance in front of them and turns her back to them. The crowd begins to count down and when they reach 0, Amy heaves the bouquet through the air. It heads up and up as people's heads are craned to watch it. The horde of single ladies all have their arms up, and as the bouquet falls it lands into the arms of a very surprised young lady.

Sookie immediately jumps up and down laughing and clapping as other's walk away in defeat. Tara is simply standing there stunned as she holds the bouquet.

Sookie skips back to Eric's side as he has been joined by the guys and giggles at JB, "I am getting very good at throwing weddings!"

Pam tired of feeling left out, "If this tradition proves true, I must be allowed to help in the planning."

Eric simply stares at the both of them as Lafayette quickly whispers to Eric to fill him in on the whole bouquet catching thing.

"But this could all be for nothing if JB does not catch the garter," says Lafayette.

The little group stumped on this one turns to watch Jason try to respectfully remove the garter.

Eric pulls Sookie close, "Now that is one tradition that I hope does not fade."

Sookie laughs as Eric is hauled out onto the floor with the other single men. Eric does not fight their pulling which surprised and pleased Sookie.

Jason tosses the garter over his shoulder after the crowd has counted down, and it lands on the floor.

Everyone laughs as Jason bursts out laughing because he had thrown it way too wide.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see…" Sookie giggles to the girls.

The dancing continued and as a group they split themselves off and laughed and danced the rest of the night.

* * *

Sookie blinked her and Eric home after getting Gran's promise to leave the mess for tomorrow. Pam drove Eric's car home, and Lafayette had been invited to the bar whenever he wanted.

* * *

* * *

It has been six months since Jason and Amy's wedding. She steps out of the shower as her cell is ringing.

"Hey, Jason what's up?"

"Is your promise still good Sis?" Jason sounds a little wound up.

"Of course, Jason, always." Sookie says beginning to get worried.

"Good, that's good. Cause if Amy is as moody as Tara is, I don't know what I'll do."

"Jason Stackhouse, you better tell me right now," Sookie thinks she knows and hopes she's right.

"Amy's pregnant!" Jason shouts into the phone, "It's way too soon right? We didn't plan on this soon, but you know how it is…"

Sookie speechless for a moment quickly regroups, "Oh my God! Oh My God! We are going to have a baby?!"

"Sis, we are going to have a baby!"

Sookie squeals and Jason laughs.

They hang up the phone and Sookie instantly calls Claudine, "Jason is going to have a baby!"

"Well, he'll be rich then for sure," Claudine cracks.

"No, I mean Amy…Oh stop Claudine, I'm too excited. I need you to tell me everything so I can start getting ready. I'm looking on the Internet now."

Claudine laughs, but begins to share all the things that she has found helpful along the way. Claudine knows that Sookie would be more involved with her child except for the tiny problem that her child is full fairy, and poor Eric could not control himself. Claudine is saddened, but this will probably be as close as Sookie gets to having a child. She'll make one hell of an aunt though.

They hang up and Sookie is rushing out the door with lists in hand.

* * *

A/N: Please review and share your thoughts!


	23. Chapter 23

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

* * *

Eric awakes that night and can feel a different level of excitement within Sookie through their bond. He rises and seeks her out. He finds her in an empty room of the house, and stops cold.

Sookie looks up to see him, and blinks into his arms, "I have the best news ever!" She shrieks.

Eric is lost by the looks of all the mess piled around her in what was once an empty room.

"Jason and Amy are having a baby!"

Eric sits her down, and waits for her to continue.

Eric is not reacting at all, and it throws Sookie.

"You know, Amy is pregnant." She tries again.

"You have yet to explain all of this," he waves his hand at everything in the room.

"Oh, well I called Claudine and she told me that stuff that I had to have and then I went into several baby stores, and I think I might have gotten a little carried away, but babies it seems needs lots of things!"

Sookie reached out through the bond, but Eric shuts it down. Sookie stumbles back from the suddenness of this action. She has spent the last two years with it, and now it is just gone…

"Eric?" Sookie physically reaches for him, but with vampire speed he is out the door and out of the house.

Sookie falls to the floor, alone. Breathing in little gasps she tries again to reach Eric through the bond, but finds only emptiness. Feeling cold and alone, her eyes roll in her head as she loses consciousness within the very room that had brought her such joy moments before.

* * *

Eric takes to the air in blind rage. If he hadn't left the house just then, he would have surely lost control. His anger is enormous and it is threatening to suck him under. He must regain control.

* * *

Jason is sitting at the table with Amy, Octavia and Gran.

"What did Sookie say?"

"Before or after I lost my hearing?" Jason says and they laugh.

"I hope she didn't buy out the stores," Amy says.

Jason and Gran share a look and at the same time, "She did!" Everyone laughs.

"Oh Jason, I'm so excited about this!" Amy gushes.

"Me, too," Jason says as he leans over to give Amy a light kiss.

* * *

Eric continues to race amongst the stars as he tries to reason with himself. He feels for Pam through the bond and heads in her direction.

* * *

Pam is at home when Eric storms in. One look at his face tells Pam that this is not a social call.

Eric is pacing back and forth, but the anger does not calm down.

"Eric, why can I not feel your rage?" Pam asks when it becomes obvious that Eric is not going to start talking.

Eric whirls and lunges at her. Pam quickly dodges it knowing that if he wanted to he would have had her.

"I just now shut it down! I blocked it!"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know I just can feel where…what the fuck does it matter?"

"Because if I can't feel you, then surely Sookie cannot either." Pam said reaching for her cell.

"Do not call her." Pam instantly stops.

"This might be harmful for her Eric." Pam says trying to reach for him.

Eric snorts, "She will not need me soon anyway. She is probably sitting amongst all her new things and does not realize that I have left!"

"Why, that's absurd, Eric. Listen to yourself!" Pam becoming angry, thinking fuck it I'll heal.

"Eric she is human. She has spent the last two years with a deeper bond with you than what you share with me. We must check on her!"

"NO! I am in no condition to see her now. If I allow her my feelings now, she'll be crushed by them. You must help me sort through this then you can check on her if you must. I assure you though she is just sitting in that room."

"What room?"

"Obviously what she intends to be a baby's room."

"What baby?"

"Her brother's"

"Her brother is having a baby?" Pam is instantly excited. This is indeed good news. She couldn't wait to get to Sookie and help.

Eric sees Pam's delight, "I forbid your involvement in all of this. It is meaningless dribble anyway."

"But surely you can't mean that? You saw how close Sookie is to her brother. It will feel like hers in a way."

"And yet we both know that is not possible don't we?"

"Eric, surely you are not going to deny her this? Surely you have not overreacted to this? Tell me she thinks you just stepped out! Tell me you didn't storm out!"

Pam seeing his face flees with her fears confirmed. As she races to Sookie she does not know where Eric is, but she hopes he is right and she is just sitting in a room.

With her vampire speed she arrives quickly and races through the house. She finds Sookie unconscious on the floor. She is breathing, but it is shallow. She calls Eric, but he does not answer. She does not know what else to do and calls Dr. Lugwig.

The good doctor is angry when she arrives, but she does arrive.

"Pick her up and place her on her bed while I exam her."

Pam immediately does so.

"Where is the Viking, he is her bonded? This is the fairy?"

"I don't know where Eric is, and yes she is the fairy bonded to him."

"How do you not know? He is your maker."

"He has shut off the bonds from both of us."

"He's what?" She walks over to Sookie and is taking her vitals as she begins to mumble to herself, "Stupid ass vampire. I hate dealing with the really old ones. More power than sense if you ask me."

Pam rolls her eyes since it is obvious to the both of them that she can hear her. Pam does not understand where Eric is or why this baby thing has him acting so unlike himself.

Dr. Ludwig turns around, "She's in shock; nothing more." She begins to head out of the room.

"Will she be alright, what can we do to wake her up?"

Dr. Ludwig turns back to Pam, "He should not have done this. There has never been a pair like them. I can't tell you what to do to fix this. I don't know."

"How about your best guess then."

"My best guess is that that his closing off the bond was a traumatic shock to her system. If he reopens the bond, she might wake up. If he is as angry as you say, the additional strain could stop her heart. Your best bet is to get him here so that he can see the consequences of his actions."

"But how do I find him?"

"I'm a doctor not a tracking device; that's your problem. She should be watched until she regains consciousness since she might seize."

"Seize?"

"Yes, seize. Begin to convulse; swallow her tongue; hit her head." Dr. Ludwig was getting irritated. "If the Viking cannot handle his responsibility to his bonded; he should not have done this." She finishes disgusted and departs.

Pam begins to pace. There is no one for her to call. Eric has never done this. He is always so calm and level headed. Since Sookie has entered his life, she has seen amazing highs and these shocking lows. Eric is so torn over this girl, and Pam wishes he'd get a grip. She leans over Sookie to feel her head. She doesn't know why; she just does.

Pam calls Fangtasia, "Clancy, listen carefully your existence as a vampire depends on it. If Eric arrives, he must call me right away. Tell him to not reopen the bond yet and get his fucking ass home!"

She hangs up the phone and continues to pace; glancing at Sookie frequently. Sookie reminds her of those coma patients on those daytime programs. Pam likes to TiVo them. She hates this immensely. She sits next to Sookie and begins to talk.

"He was so bored when you walked in. I had almost begun to fear that he would meet the sun. Nothing and no one appealed to him anymore. He would sit on his throne night after night, and nothing ever really touched him. I cannot remember when I heard him honestly express any real emotion. He used to have such a passion for surviving. He absolutely relished the thought of feeding, fucking and fighting. Crass maybe, but that is what rocked his boat. He hadn't been bored long mind you maybe fifty years or so, but it was getting irritating."

"Then you walked in a virgin of all things; I thought you were a lamb heading into the slaughter. You pack many surprises though; fairy, telepathic; blinking; can't be glamoured. Quite a tasty combination you are, and he was enthralled. He began to find his passion for living once again, and you met him step for step. You are definitely giving him a run for his money, that's for sure."

"I just want him to get over these hang-ups he has with you; it would make all our lives much easier. The truth though is that life is much more interesting now that you are in it."

Pam stops to look down at her as Sookie continues to lie there.

She looks at the clock for the first time in decades.

7:15 it's only been 2 hours since the sun set.

8:15

9:15

10:15

11:15

Pam was really starting to worry. She really doubted that he would stay away from her all night, but she had left countless messages on his phone and nothing.

12:15

Pam looks up as Eric slowly enters the room. Pam stands to the side away from the bed as he takes in Sookie laying there.

She begins to speak rapidly, "Dr. Ludwig says she unconscious. It happened when you closed down the bond. Her system couldn't handle the drastic change. She knows of nothing like you two before. You are to be calm and slowly reopen it, and hope for the best.

"Leave us." Eric says as he removes his shirt and lies next to Sookie and pulls her into his arms.

"Lover how do I fix this?"

Eric let his worry for Sookie calm his anger and fears. He slowly opened the bond to her bit by bit. She seemed to not get any worse as he slowly opened their bond back up until it was fully open.

He leaned over her and softly kissed her. Still no reaction from Sookie. Eric sits back and thinks over Pam's words. Thinking it is worth a try; he bites into his wrist and lifts Sookie by the back of the neck and allows his blood to trickle into her mouth. Sookie begins to swallow and Eric's eyes close in relief as she latches on and begins to swallow.

She looks up at him, and attempts to sit up as her brain catches up with her.

"How did I get in here?"

"I have wronged you."

"That's how I got here?"

"Lover, please, I have not handled a situation well at all and by trying to spare you pain in one way I have caused you pain in another."

"Eric, you are not making any sense."

"I became angry this night, and in an attempt to shield that anger from you; I closed our bond."

"That's what that was? How can you do that?"

Eric shrugged, "I can feel at what part it leaves my body, and I just put a wall there in my mind. I did not realize the impact it would have on you."

"Obviously. Why would Jason having a baby make you so angry that you would feel the need to close off our bond?"

"I saw and felt your extreme joy, and I hate that another is giving it to you. That it will be another's baby in your arms, and now in my home. This baby will consume you. I like how we live; they have your days and I have your nights. I didn't want that to change."

"That's a bit extreme Eric don't you think, I mean it's not my baby. It will not be with me all the time; just sometimes." Sookie smiles a little thinking of it.

"I don't like the idea of your attachment to it."

"Well tough Eric." Sookie stands up.

Eric leaps up as well.

"I'm serious. I am going to be a fantastic aunt, and you are just going to have to get over it."

"Do not tell me to get over it like you can just dismiss me!"

"Do not tell me what to do either! How dare you do this Eric? How dare you!"

Sookie pushes against him and blinks into what will be the baby's room.

With vampire speed he is right behind her.

"I do not wish to talk to you in there; come out at once."

"No, what's the problem Eric. Am I acting too human for you?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Look Eric, I will put the crib on this wall, and the rocker over here. Help me put the diapers and the wipes in the closet. Would you?"

"Are you insane? We are in the middle of a discussion!"

"Oh, well maybe I am since my bonded built a wall and put me in a coma for the night!"

"You're being absurd. I will have Dr. Ludwig return."

"Dr. Ludwig?"

"Yes Pam called her earlier and she treated you."

"Pam? Pam was here?"

Eric begins to look uncomfortable, "Yes, she was here; she found you; she called Dr. Ludwig."

"When did you get here?" Sookie asks incredulously.

"A few minutes before you awoke."

Sookie whipped around to look at the clock, "That was hours ago! Where have you been while I was lying here waiting for you to let me wake up!"

"I was trying to calm down! How was I to know that it would cause you to pass it out?"

"Fine. So you sent Pam?"

"She came on her own. She was worried that you would not be able to handle the fact that I blocked the bond. Apparently she was right."

"You had no idea?"

"None, until I had calmed down enough to check my phone. I was here within minutes."

Sookie walked out of the room, and Eric could feel her pain and abandonment through the bond.

"I just don't understand why a baby could anger you so much." Sookie said simply and sadly.

Eric just looked at the ground.

"Did Dr. Ludwig say why you blocking the bond would hurt me so badly?" Sookie said to change the subject for the moment.

"There has never been another two like us was all she said. We already knew things were more intense because of the way the bond works for us."

"Yes, but I was unconscious."

"I know, and I will not make that mistake again I promise. I know I have caused you great pain this night, and for that I am sorry."

"Well I obviously affected you, too." Sookie trailed off.

"I do not like the idea of this baby, but I will adjust. It is clearly a great thing for you, and Pam is even excited. I will come around I am sure."

"It's not like I am going to expect you to change diapers or feed it, Eric." Sookie says hoping he will understand her need to be a part of this child's life.

Eric snorts.

"I am going to bed, Eric. I am tired." Sookie says as she heads down the hall back to their room.

Eric realizes that she walks instead of blinks and thinks she must be very tired. He follows her, but just helps her to bed. Once she is settled he leaves the room.

He walks into the room that is to be the baby's room and as she said the crib went on this wall and the rocker on that one. Eric picked up the cases of diapers and wipes and placed them in the closet. He turned the light off as he walked out of that room unsure how he was going to handle the day-to-day of any of this.

* * *

James Tyler Stackhouse was born nine months later. He weighed 8 pounds 5 ounces and was 28 inches long. Jason brought James out to meet the world.

Eric was leaning against the wall as Sookie met the baby for the first time. All the fear that Eric kept suppressed melted away as he watched Sookie hold the baby for the first time. He allowed her joy to flood him and wrap itself around him.

Sookie turned to Eric when Jason returned to Amy's side. She was all smiles and laughter at how adorable he was. Eric listened as she rambled her way through the excitement of it all.

* * *

A/N: Please review…


	24. Chapter 24

Allow me to say this…My world was turned upside down. I have tried on numerous occasions to continue this story, but my heart is no longer in it. So much has happened in my life that I am no longer the person that began this journey with all of you, but I knew how this story was to end.

I hated leaving it. I hope that one day I will be able to take you on the journey the characters went on in my mind. This is the Cliff Notes version, but I think it works. For all of you who have reviewed and continue to review….THANK YOU! You have no idea how your caring made me smile when smiles were few and far between.

So here it is…the conclusion to the Fairy and the Sheriff. I hope it you like it.

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris; the mistakes are mine.

Eric is standing on the back porch lost in thought as he gazes at the back woods. As he stares, he reflects upon the last hundred years. He glances down and sees a spider scurrying across the porch in front of his boot. At one time he would have given no thought to its existence, but tonight… life was precious.

He gazes up above him and smiles as he remembers the saucy shit that strolled into his office one night with news that floored him. So much graciousness and lusciousness in one little package was too tempting even for him. She had met him at every turn; he had never been able to catch her off guard. She had always given as good as she got. She was his true mate to be sure. With that thought his gaze swiveled back to the woods behind the house for lack of a better term had become the capital for the state of Louisiana's Supe Community. He and Sookie had ruled from here. Though Sophie Ann had remained the queen of Louisiana, he and Sookie had ruled Area 5 and as time passed, more and more of the state.

Eric cracks a grin and shakes his head. Sookie had done the impossible. Without trying to, Sookie had organized the Vampire and Werewolves as well as the Shifters in the Area. They all trusted her, and through her, Eric. Sookie had inadvertently created an empire through friendships and helping someone when they needed it. Eric rolled his eyes as he remembered many of their most memorable adventures all in the name of helping one of Sookie's friends.

Eric stops smiling as he looks back up above him. By now they will have all left. Even Eric had to admit it was quite a sight. After he spoke to the doctor a few days ago, he called Sophie Ann with the news. Over the last few days, a parade of vehicles had driven up and down the driveway; each with their own need for one last talk with Sookie Stackhouse.

With that thought, Eric took off into the sky. Careful to send reassuring feelings to Sookie through the bond, but needing distance before he deals with what was to come. He allowed some of the anger inside of him to course through his veins. His ever understanding Sookie would know what was going on within him, and not worry. He had never challenged her need to remain human. How could he? She was and will always be Sookie, and Sookie's humanity was what had united the Supe Community as well as continued to be a constant surprise to him.

He returned to the house when he sensed only Jimmy's presence left at the house.

"Everything is much the same, I assume?" Eric asks of James.

"Yes, Eric. She is napping now. I hate to leave you alone, but Jillian has called and Alissa's water broke."

By now, Eric is used to human traditions and can participate smoothly. He automatically extends his hand to offer his congratulations. "Your father, James, would have been proud. Please, hurry, and send Sookie's love."

"I will," Jimmy says as he heads outside, he pauses and looks back, tears in his eyes, "I don't' know what to say..."

Eric nods slowly, and again looks upstairs, "I know. It's okay. This is how she wanted it."

"I know, but I feel horrible for…"

"Goodbye Jimmy. My lover has woke up." Eric states as he heads towards the stairs. "Go. Enjoy this night with your wife. Your child will greet the world soon."

Jimmy turns to once again depart, "Of course. Call me Eric. I expect it."

Eric nods as he walks up the stairs and smirks. Sookie had turned the one of the most feared vampires into a vampire that could be ordered about by humans.

Eric opens the door, but does not enter the room. His eyes smolder with love still as he gazes upon her. Sookie is lying on the bed, and her eyes meet his. To this day, he sees her as she was in all her glory. As her body aged, it never bothered him. She was his Sookie, and it was only recently that her mind started to keep track with her body. But for their time together, her mind had been as sharp as the day he met her.

"Are they gone?" Sookie whispers from the bed.

"They are. Though Pam and Bill hover nearby, we are alone." Eric says with that sexy smile of his as he makes his way to her side.

Sookie tries to move, and fails. Eric hates this, but doesn't comment. She has spent her last few days saying her goodbyes, and it has taken its toile.

"Did you do everything?" She asks.

Eric nods as he stretches out beside her. His hand reaches up to slide up the side of her face. She automatically turns her hand into the gesture.

"I feel selfish now; leaving you alone to deal with all of this…"

"Shh. Don't do that now. You have been so good with ordering me around."

"Promise me."

"Anything."

"Eric, promise me that you will go on. All that we have done; all that you have accomplished. Don't let it be for nothing."

Eric thinks to himself that it was all that she had accomplished, but lets it go, "I told you that I would not meet the sun. I will remain to keep everything going." Eric says this lie smoothly. He has no intention of waking the next night if Sookie no longer exists.

Satisfied with his answer, she continues, "I am sad that I will not be able to meet Jimmy's daughter. I hope she is such a handful for everyone."

"You hope she takes after her great aunt do you? Well then I am sure it will be; for if Sookie wishes it, it will come to be."

"Eric, please. Don't be grumpy now of all times."

Instantly horrified at himself, "Forgive me. Are you in much pain?"

"I'm fine," Sookie gives him a weak smile.

"Lover, my bullshit meter read that as false."

Sookie gives a small laugh. "Oh, Eric. I am old and grey; hardly worthy of being your lover."

"Nonsense." Eric carefully arranges Sookie so that he is holding her but not adding to her pain.

They lay quiet together for a few minutes.

Outside, Pam and Neill are keeping vigilance. Neither wish to intrude, but both recognize the magnitude of what is about to transpire. Neither are great friends, but both have worked together close enough over the many decades that was Eric and Sookie's reign to understand that Eric will not recover as Sookie wished, but want to be available to him in whatever way they can.

Pam has grown to love Sookie for all that she represented to Eric. She was a true and worthy mate for her master. Their love will know no equal.

Neill will forever be in debt to Eric for providing Sookie a family and a home that she fit into. Together the two of them created their own family of sorts, and Eric was ever by her side. He could not have asked for a better mate for his great granddaughter.

Breaking the silence, Sookie says, "I almost asked you a dozen times to turn me."

Eric was very surprised at this. "Why didn't you?"

"It was really only the fear talking. Fear of growing too old for you. The fear of dying. But still…"

"Hmm. I would have done it. But nothing will remove me from your side. You are more precious to me than mere words can say."

"Except death."

"We tried though didn't we? To beat death."

"We did a pretty good job, too. For awhile. Everyone I knew is dead. My friends are now my old friends' children, well except for the Vampires."

"And they cared about you as much as their parents did."

Jimmy is at Alissa's side as she is set to deliver their first child into this world. He thinks back to his childhood and how much Eric and Sookie were a part of it. Jimmy's dad, James, had told him stories of how much Eric and Sookie had been through; stories that were mostly passed down by his grandfather Jason. Jimmy has only known Eric as the one who was always there and he had spent many nights playing and learning from Eric. His grandfather had once told him that Eric had never been much of a fan of humans until he met Sookie.

All Jimmy knew was that he wouldn't be half the man he was today if it hadn't been for Eric. Jimmy had always been close to his mom and dad, but he had absolutely loved his Aunt Sookie and Uncle Eric.

Jimmy was no fool though. He knew the relationship he had with Eric was unique and not one Eric shared with just any human.

Jimmy turns his attention back to Alissa as the doctor has her begin to push.

"I worry about you."

"Ridiculous."

"I remember that one night that you shut off the bond."

"Don't, we haven't discussed that for decades." Eric interrupts. He thinks back to the night he caused his lover so much pain. He had been careful from that point on to never endanger her again.

"Shh. I know, but what if what happened to me that night; happens to you when I go?"

"The doctors think that with your passing; the bond will be broken."

Sookie tilts her bead back to look up at Eric, "I love you with every part of who I am. I wish there was a way to remain human and by your side…You have given me more love in one lifetime than anyone should deserve, my vampire sheriff of Area 5."

Eric can sense that Sookie is trying to send love through the bond, but is too weak to do so. Instead he floods the bond with his love for her. She lays her head back down on his chest, and Eric can hear her heartbeat slow even more than it already has. He can feel her slipping away. His eyes dart around the room. He feels suffocated and furious all at once. He is not ready for this. He needs more time.

He tries to gently pull her closer. He buries his face in her hair. Blood tears flow freely down his face.

Sookie's heart beat slows even more and her breathing is barely there. Though Eric knows what is happening; his helplessness is overwhelming. His grief is unbearable.

Pam feels what is happening within Eric and she takes out her phone as she grabs onto Neil's arm. "Your majesty, it is done."

Pam quickly puts the phone away. Sookie had left Pam two instructions when her death came. The first attended to; Pam now will put all that she has into the second, keeping Eric from meeting his final death. Pam is uncertain if she can do this. But just as Eric will not leave Sookie's side, Pam is prepared to do the same for her maker.

With great speed, Eric moves out from underneath Sookie to loom above her. He touches her face gently and leans to kiss her forehead. "I love you Sookie Stackhouse." With that final whisper from Eric, Sookie's heart and breathing stop.

Pam and Neill stand before Eric as he staggers out the door. When he sees them, he drops to his knees. Bloody tears continue to flow freely. His body is shaking uncontrollably with the sobs and anguish and despair seems to be boiling under his skin. He throws his head back and lets out a blood curling roar.

Pam and Neill gaze down with tears of their own.

"Nothing…,"Eric whispers after a time. "There is nothing…"

Pam leans down and gently places her hand on his back, "Eric?"

"Where there used to be all that is Sookie… inside …of me…"

Neill adds his hand, "It is understood, Eric."

"Empty…How to deal with this…when…she… I have been left…with nothing…"

Both Pam and Neill flinch as Eric flings them away and roars into the night again.

Eric takes off running through the cemetery that bordered the home he and Sookie had shared for so long with Pam at his side. She could hear his cell phone ringing, but Eric just throws it through the night in the opposite direction he is headed.

Jimmy shuts off his phone as he reaches Eric's voicemail, and turns back to his wife and baby girl.

With no warning Eric stops. His shoulders are moving up and down with the force of his pain.

"What is that? Pamela, do you feel that?" Eric asks sharply.

Pam is confused so just shakes her head.

"Sookie…"Eric whispers and takes off into the night

Pam looks up in bewilderment and real fear for Eric. She sets off on foot hoping to keep up from the ground.

Jimmy has just placed his baby girl back into the basinet the hospital had given and walks out of the baby room to head back to Alissa.

"Jimmy?" Eric is confused how he tracked Sookie to Jimmy. Eric looks around confused, but unable to deny the pull; follows it the window. As he looks in; he sees babies and a nurse caring for them. He spins around in anger.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eric spits in anger.

"Eric, my daughter was just born. I tried to call…" Jimmy trails off lamely. He takes it from Eric's sudden appearance that his Aunt Sookie has passed, but does not know how to begin.

"No…no…no…Pamela!" Eric almost shouts as Pam arrives.

"Eric?" Pam is really beginning to wonder if Eric has lost it. She cannot understand why Eric would take off to come here.

"She is here." Eric says simply as he stands up proud and straight no longer beaten and bowed.

"Eric…who?" Pam asks as both Jimmy and Pam turn to face Eric.

"Sookie," Eric says as he turns back to gaze upon the baby that Jimmy had just left within. Eric lifts his hand onto the glass and gazes at the baby in wonder.

Jimmy and Pam exchange a look and Jimmy begins, "Uh…Eric…I meant to talk to you about that…I talked with Aunt Sookie before she…well anyway…Alissa and I wanted to name our daughter after her. Our daughter is Sookie's namesake. I hope that is okay with you…"

Eric smiles his secret little smile at the baby girl that is his Sookie's namesake and laughs.

Pam and Jimmy look at each other with a worried expression, but before either could speak…

Eric quickly turns and barks for Pam to follow.

Pam says a quick goodbye to Jimmy. "Eric, have you lost it or what?" She asks truly exasperated with him.

"Put a cork in it Pam; we have much to do."

"For what?" She asks as they make it out of the hospital in record time.

"Eric!"

Eric goes to pull out his phone and then remembers that he threw it.

"Pam, I need a new phone. We need to call the doctors and the queen." He says as he rubs his hands together and looks at her truly excited.

"What on earth?, …Eric?" Pam's mind is still spinning as she began this night prepared to meet the dawn by her maker's side, and is now being told that they will be very busy for quite some time. He is not reacting as she or any of them for that matter expected.

"Meet me back at the house after you have secured me a phone. I will make calls and begin preparations from there."

"Eric?"

"Yes, Pam?" Eric replies with a smile.

"Eric, I hate to say this but Sookie is dead. You need to deal with this before immersing yourself in politics again!" She ends with while yelling it at him.

Eric throws his head back and laughs. As he gets ready to take flight, he leaves Pam with a final thought, "What are your thoughts on reincarnation?" With that, Eric was gone.

Pam stands there looking confused and dumbstruck for a moment, and she spins on her heals and looks to the hospital; and then back to the air; and then back to the hospital. With a final glance, she looks back to the sky where Eric had been, "

As realization begins, Pam laughs as well, "That's my girl." And with that, she took off.

A/N: Well? What do you think? Let me know…


End file.
